Redakai: The Dark Team
by Song Of Hope
Summary: Takes place after Season 2. What happens when a new E-Teen team comes into the picture? What happens when two of them are somehow involved with Team Stax?
1. Episode 1 Arrival of the Femmicore

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning _all_ the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

All of them looked expectantly, and were shocked at who came out. Ky was the first to speak.

"Is that…a friend of yours Mookee?" It's true that the person who came out looked very similar to Mookee, short of two things. He didn't have facial hair, and he was red. This red alien smiled at Mookee.

"Uncle!" Mookee looked just as pleased.

"Nephew!" They ran towards each other and hugged. Maya looked confused.

"Um, Mookee, what's going on?" Mookee let go of this new alien and turned towards Maya, smiling.

"This is my nephew, my older sister's son, Keema." Mookee turned back towards the red alien. "I thought he, like so many other people on Nervod, went with the planet when Lokar blew it up, but I'm just so relieved! I'm so glad to see you!" Keema smiled, speaking in a somehow more high-pitched version of Mookee's voice.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you too Uncle! I can't believe that I finally made it to Earth after 5 years! I was actually trying to get to Tanicoita. Their Earth like food is wonderful, especially their toridatos, or the closest equivalent you have to them on Earth, tacos." Ky smiled, looking at Boomer.

"Well, if there's a planet with nothing but Mexican food, don't ever take Boomer there. We have enough problems as it is without that many beans." Boomer's eyes widened.

"I told you it's wasn't me! That was the septic tank!" Ky nodded and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Uh huh, sure, blame it on the septic tank." Everybody laughed a little. Then, Master Boaddai gave Keema a concerned look.

"So, why were you trying to get to Tanicoita?" Keema smiled.

"I wanted to get some new recipes to add to my repertoire! I just love Earth food!" Boomer smiled.

"Maybe you can do the cooking around here then." Everybody laughed at that, while Mookee looked concerned.

"Hey, I thought I was the chef here!" Connor laughed.

"Yes Mookee, but maybe you should try some Earth food every now and then." He looked at the sky. "It's getting late. Why doesn't everybody turn in?" Maya nodded, putting her hand in front of her mouth and her other arm upward and at an angle.

"Good idea." She put both of her arms down. "If there's another Kairu deposit, I wanna be wide awake so we can find it." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. Plus, I gotta sleep off all that food I ate!" Ky nodded.

"We should all go to bed, especially you guys", he looked at Team Tiro, "since you're so young." Gia frowned at him.

"I'm 12! I'm old enough to stay up late!" Ky ruffled her hair.

"Keep telling yourself that. Thinking 'I'm old enough' is what got me to Warrior status. Now get some sleep." Ekayon nodded.

"I should probably go back to Master Atoch too. I know he won't get worried because I'm here, but he'll definitely be antsy. Later." He started heading out. Mookee looked towards his nephew.

"I'd be happy to let you stay with me in my room, or maybe on the couch." Keema shook his head.

"No, that's fine! I've got my own X-Scaper, with my own bed! I'll stay in there, and come out in the morning. Maybe I'll make some what you call breakfast casserole, with eggs, milk, and cheese!" Mookee shook his head.

"No! I mean, I'm making Reba's biscuits and gravy tomorrow, and they all love that recipe." Ky nodded.

"But for now, let's just all get some sleep. Night guys, night Dad." They all headed off to their own rooms.

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar sat at his throne, looking very weak.

"It seems that Draquilar was a greater loss than I had originally thought. Without as much Inner Kairu as I used to have, I'll need to send out my "secret weapons". They may be a member short, but I'm confident that they'll be able to capture the Kairu I need, and get their third teammate." He shouted. "Rueth (**AN: pronounced Ruth**), Mae (**AN: pronounced May**)!" Two shadowed figures of girls came before him.

"Yes Master Lokar," they asked together.

"From now on, you will be participating in missions. Not all of them, but there will be some for you." He held up two X-Readers, one green and purple, the other with four squares of colors on the back, which were red, green, yellow, and blue. He threw them to the girls, and they both caught them easily. One shorter than the other caught the green and purple one; the other caught the multi-colored one.

"From now on, instead of you're old standard X-Readers, you'll use these specific ones. They'll work much better for you, and have a little…surprise that only you can use. Now, get some rest. In the morning, I'm sure I'll sense a Kairu deposit for you to hunt." They both nodded.

"Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared from his sight as he laughed evilly.

**In the Morning**

Everyone was up and at the counter while Mookee was serving up some biscuits and gravy. Boomer smiled.

"This always makes me feel like I'm at home!" Suddenly, Master Boaddai's astral projection showed up.

"Good morning Team Stax. I'm sorry to cut breakfast short, but there's a Kairu deposit somewhere in Texas. I need you to go and find it." Ky nodded.

"That's fine. Since breakfast is already made, we can get some food in our stomachs while Mookee pilots the X-Scaper. It's a bad idea to go on a mission without some food in our stomachs." Master Boaddai nodded.

"Very well then. I'll see you when you get back, hopefully with the Kairu." Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared. Maya shrugged.

"Oh well. I guess Master B didn't want to smell breakfast again." Mookee nodded and stood up.

"Well, you guys eat, and I'll fly the X-Scaper to Texas."

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar's eyes were closed, but then they suddenly opened.

"Rueth! Mae!" The two shadowed figures appear again.

"Yes Master Lokar?" He smiled at their obedience.

"There's a new Kairu deposit somewhere in Texas. I want you to collect it, and try to bring back your third team member if you can." They both nodded.

"Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared from his sight. He laughed evilly.

**In Texas**

Mookee looked at the navigation device.

"Looks like we'll be heading out to Houston. I'll turn on the camouflage now, since I don't want to freak out the humans down there." Ky nodded.

"Good idea Mookee. We don't want the army firing at us." From the outside, the X-Scaper disappeared. "There we go. Now we can move around freely." He looked at the scanners. "It looks like it's in the suburbs of Houston. We're getting close, so I'll try and land as close as I can without causing any problems. I'll just land on the roof of a building that the roof isn't used." He found one quickly and landed. Ky smiled.

"That's great Mookee." He turned to his only female teammate. "Can you sense the Kairu yet?" She shook her head.

"I can't sense it at all, so it must be a pretty far walk, but we can make it there if we go quickly." They all got off. Then, Boomer realized something.

"Uh, is there a way to get up to this roof from the building?" Mookee smiled, looking pretty proud of himself.

"Nope! I made sure of that so no one would mess with the X-Scaper during this Kairu Quest." Ky face palmed himself, and Boomer rolled his eyes, but Maya smiled.

"Don't worry Mookee. I've got an idea." She pulled out her X-Reader. "INVISIBILITY!" Suddenly, they were all invisible, short of Mookee. "We can just climb down the building without anyone ever seeing us." If anyone could've seen him, Ky would've been smiling.

"Great idea Maya! Let's get going!" They started climbing down as best as they could without proper footholds.

Once they got to the ground, Maya let go of the attack, and they faded back into sight. Luckily, everyone was too busy to even notice three teenagers just appeared out of nowhere. Ky turned to Maya.

"So, do you sense the Kairu yet?" She shook her head.

"It's too far away. I guess Mookee didn't part close enough for me to sense it yet. What does your X-Reader say?" He looked at it.

"It's that way," he pointed in a direction, "so we'll go there, wherever _there_ is." Boomer nodded.

"But we'd better walk. I highly doubt Lokar or his E-Teens are ready to go on a Kairu Quest this soon after we won the tournament and this soon after Lokar totally got his butt beat by Master B." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, I guess there's no need to rush. And besides, if there are E-Teens in the area, we'll beat them. There's only Team Radicore and Team Imperiaz anyway. The Hiverax are gone, and we haven't seen the Battacor in a long time." From afar, the two girls were looking on. One of them laughed.

"Obviously, they have no idea that we're here, Team Femmicore, right Rueth?" Rueth nodded.

"We've never seen battle, but there's a reason for that. But, we've gotta go Mae. We can't let them see us too soon." Mae nodded, and they left, still following closely behind Team Stax.

Boomer looked around.

"I swear, I've been here before." Ky raised an eyebrow.

"You think we're lost?" Boomer shook his head.

"No, I mean, like, in a past trip, from before I started training with you guys. I can't remember though, it's been a while." Ky looked straight ahead.

"Well, we can't dwell on the past right now. We've gotta find the Kairu, and quick. I don't want to cause any trouble in such an urban area." They buildings started getting lower, and eventually, they went into a suburban area. Maya looked around.

"Well, it doesn't seem so urban anymore. We seem to have gotten to the Suburbs of Houston." Suddenly, her eyes closed and she almost fainted, but Ky caught her. She saw a golden ring with a ruby in it.

"Maya? My? Are you okay?" Maya nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine. The Kairu just hit me out of nowhere. We're really close now." She turned to Boomer. "How long do you think we've been walking for?" Boomer shrugged.

"I don't know, a few hours maybe." At an intersection in front of them, a bus stopped. A few students got off of it, but two stood out to Boomer. One was a girl with slightly tanned skin (not as dark as Maya's, but not as light as Ky's), bright green eyes, and long brown hair, wearing a yellow tank top with a white half jacket over it, with elbow length sleeves, two silver cuffs on each wrist that look like three rows of feathers with one eagle eye sitting on top, brown shorts, and brown sneakers, with a blue backpack. There was a boy next to her, about Elementary age, with brown hair, much bigger brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a blue t-shirt with brown shorts and white sneakers, with a red backpack on. Boomer's eyes widened.

"Sara!" He turned the other way to try and leave. Maya and Ky looked confused. Ky grabbed his jacket to keep Boomer from leaving.

"Boomer, what's going on? Why are you hiding from a girl named Sara?" The girl described looked towards them, but Boomer grabbed all of them and got in a bush, so she never saw them. She just shrugged and walked away with the little boy. Boomer sighed.

"That girl that looked over here was Sara Connell, and next to her was her little brother Jeremy. Back when I lived in the Midwest, she was my best friend, along with two other people, Paul and Lexi. The four of us did everything together, including farm work. We'd even have dinner at each other's houses a majority of the time, though they mainly came to my house because we had the best food. But then, when we were 11, Sara moved. See, her dad had owned a small general store that went out of business, so, to get a new start, they sold both the store and their house and moved down here. Last time I saw her was at her 12th birthday, which is the only time I ever came to visit. Not long after, Master B recruited me for Kairu training, and then the whole Kairu incident occurred, and we were on missions so often, I never had time to visit. I'm pretty sure she hates me now." Maya smiled.

"That's okay. You've been writing her letters, right?" Boomer blushed.

"Um, not really. I haven't had the time! Whatever time I wasn't collecting Kairu or relaxing, I wrote to my parents, and I needed that time to relax so I wouldn't go crazy from the stress. Plus, writing to her would've only stressed me out even more. It would take forever to explain everything that's gone on. And after I did, she'd hate me even more for risking my life every single day." Maya rolled her eyes.

"You should've written to her if you didn't want her to hate you. Ignoring her now isn't an option either. I could sense the Kairu on her. She has it. We have to talk to her, and you've gotta tell her the truth, or else the situation will get worse." Boomer back out of the bush, shocked written on his face.

"There's no way I'm telling Sara the truth! She'll kill me! She hated it when I did things like climbed trees without her, let alone go on missions, and it wasn't because she wanted to do it too. She wanted to be up in those trees to keep me from being an idiot and getting myself hurt." Ky stood up and put his arm on Boomer's shoulder.

"Have faith in your friend. I'm sure she'll forgive you. But first, you've got to face her."

"I knew it!" They all turned to see Sara standing there without her backpack, looking pissed, and talking in a very hic accent. "I knew y'all were there, but Boom, y'all were hiding from me? What'd ya do dat for?" His eyes widened and he looked horrified at her speech.

"You promised you'd never talk like that ever!" Her mad face disappeared, and she burst out laughing, speaking not all hic, but like someone from up north, speaking like Boomer.

"That's look on your face! It was priceless! Just your reaction to how I saw talking!" Boomer looked confused.

"That was just a fake accent?" She nodded.

"I wanted to use it on you the next time you visited. I guess it took a few years, but it's good to see you. You should've told me that you were coming though." She held up her hand and they did a weird handshake. Boomer was shocked as he looked at his own hand.

"I can't believe I still remember that." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't you remember it? You still go to school with Paul and Lexi, right?" Ky pushed boomer aside to get the awkwardness out of the place.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sara. We've heard about you." She blushed and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Maya smiled at her.

"I'm Maya." Sara calmed down it bit. And shook Maya's hand

"It's nice to know Boomer's made some new friends since I left. So, how'd you guys meet? Are you guys new students at Timber Wolf Lake High?" Maya smiled.

"Well, we're not exactly new students, but that's besides the point." Maya noticed the ring Sara was wearing. "I love that ring," she pointed at it, "where'd you get it?! I'd love to get one just like it for myself!" She held her hand up and smiled. The ring was on her right ring finger. It was gold with a ruby in it, and full of Kairu.

"Oh, this? It's my grandma's ring. I got it when I turned sixteen, and from what I heard, my grandpa had it custom made, so it's one-of-a-kind. Sorry about that." Maya smiled.

"It's fine. How about we go back to your house and talk?" Sara nodded.

"Great idea! My mom's getting ready for a bake sale for the school Theater department, but I guess she won't mind surrendering a few cookies to us." She waved her hand for the to follow. "Come on." They followed her home. Rueth and Mae were following, still enshrouded in shadows. Mae smiled.

"Perfect. That girl has the Kairu. If that Boomer guy really is her friend, then he'll do anything to keep her safe, including letting us take the Kairu." Rueth glared at her.

"We will _not_, under _any_ circumstance, break the Kairu Code. We can't involve civilians, and that's a fact. Now, if she were to somehow use that Kairu on her finger, it'd be a different story, but everyone knows you can't manipulate pure Kairu without and X-Reader, so no attacking or kidnapping her." Mae pouted.

"Fine, you're the leader, but why Lokar picked you I don't understand. Let's just keep following them."

"And then, he slipped the grape juice all over his pants, but because he was wearing purple pants as a dare from Paul, it looked like he had wet himself!" Maya and Ky were bursting at the seams with laughter, and Boomer just walked along, blushing madly at the embarrassment.

"Sara, did you really have to tell that one?" She smiled at Boomer.

"I could tell the apple pie story instead, if you really want." His eyes widened and he waved his hands in front of himself.

"No, anything but the apple pie story! Please don't tell that one!" Maya smiled.

"Now I'm curious, what's the apple pie story?" Sara laughed.

"It's really funny, but I promised to never tell it again. But," she reached for her pocket, "maybe if I call Paul or Lexi, they'd be perfectly willing to tell the story instead." Boomer's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." She smiled.

"Oh yes I would!" She sighed and put her phone away. "But sadly, we're home, and I promised never to talk about it in the house. Well, this'll be a huge surprise." They stopped in front of a nice little two story redbrick house with a stereotypical white fence, a nice little driveway, and a mailbox that said 'The Connell Family'. Sara turned to them. "Promise not the break anything Boomer." Ky laughed.

"I still can't believe Boomer used to be such a klutz," he put his arm around his best friend, "but don't worry, he's not a klutz anymore. I can't think of anything he's broken recently." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, he hasn't broken anything since I've met him, short of the occasional plate, but that's only when he slips because Mookee spilled something while cooking." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Mookee? Who's Mookee?" Ky saved the day with his explanation.

"He's just a person we know who likes to cook a lot, but usually it's inedible." She nodded.

"Ah, well, come in." She opened the door, going in first and holding it open enough for the rest of them to take off their shoes. They walked straight into a wood floor living room with an L-shaped brown couch, some nice matching tables, an entertainment stand with a TV on it in the corner of the room (as to be visible by all), and multiple bookshelves. Sara ran back to the kitchen. "I'm home Mom!" The smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the air as her mother smiled at her.

"I thought you were already home." Sara pulled out her phone.

"I dropped my phone on the way here. I had to go back to get it. I'm just glad it wasn't stolen." Her mother nodded as she took out one batch of cookies and put another in the oven.

"You should. While this isn't exactly a dangerous place, there's still a lot of thieving going on."

"Yeah, I bet Boomer would hate being here." Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Boomer? Where's this coming from?" Sara laughed a little, and boomer knew it was time to show his face. He walked over to the kitchen, along with Maya and Ky.

"Hey there Mrs. C!" She screamed a little and nearly dropped her cookies.

"AH!" Then she realized who it was. "Boomer?! Don't scare me like that!" Boomer laughed.

"Sorry Mrs. C, couldn't resist!" She turned towards Maya and Ky.

"And who are you two?" Ky smiled.

"My name is Ky, and this is Maya." Maya smiled too.

"Nice to meet you!" Boomer looked around.

"Where are Jeremy and Mr. C?" Mrs. C rolled her eyes.

"Jeremy's grounded. He's been hiding his homework in the cat box so that he wouldn't have to do it. His teacher was _not_ very happy when she found out. Now, he can't leave his room until dinner. And my husband is at work." Boomer nodded.

"I'm not surprised with Jeremy. He's always hated homework." Sara looked at her mom.

"Do you think you could surrender a few cookies? It's not everyday that Boomer pops up, and with friends might I add." Mrs. C nodded.

"It's fine, I baked extra in case Jeremy got into them, but I'm sure if I give you just a few, there'll be plenty left for the bake sale. Take some off of that tray," she pointed at a tray full of cookies, "you guys can have three each." Boomer smiled.

"Awesome! They smell really good." Boomer grabbed three. "Are these your special ones?" She nodded.

"Made with Mexican vanilla, rather than normal vanilla." Boomer ate one.

"Just as good as ever!" Ky elbowed him, to remind him what they were there for. "Um, let's go eat outside! It's such a nice day out!" Maya nodded as she grabbed some cookies for herself.

"It _is_ nice and sunny. We totally should do that." Ky nodded, grabbing three cookies as well.

"Well, let's not let this day go to waste." They all pushed Sara outside, who just barely managed to get her own cookies before being pushed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Ky closed the door behind them, and Sara looked mad, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay then. Boomer, you've got three seconds to start explaining, or I'll push you into the pool over there." She motioned her head towards the pool behind her. "I'm waiting." Boomer took in a deep breath and sighed.

"You've got to promise not to freak out, okay?" She nodded, then sat in a cushioned patio chair behind her.

"Fine." They all sat down as Boomer started explaining everything that had happened in the last five years with Maya and Ky adding in parts where Boomer wasn't involved, but helped to clarify some things. The shock was evident on her face.

"And then this morning, Master B sensed a Kairu deposit here in Houston, and it turned out to be your ring. So, we need the Kairu from it in order to stop Lokar." She stood up and glared at him.

"You expect me to just believe a story like that? I said I wanted the truth, and you give me a total lie?!" She was about to head back into the house, but Boomer grabbed her arm.

"Sara, I swear I'm telling the truth! If you take off your ring and let us drain the Kairu from it, then you'll see we're telling the truth!" She took off her ring and slammed it into the patio table.

"Fine, but when it doesn't work, I want the _truth_, and not some lie!" They all got out their X-Readers, ready to drain the Kairu, but then two girls jumped from a tree and landed in front of them. One of them was a girl who had messy, long black hair with two braids on the side of her head, connecting in the back with a red clip, violet eyes, and fair skin, wearing a red fitted t-shirt, a black open jacket with tattered sleeves, blue jeans, red sneakers, and a green X-Reader on a black band on her upper right arm, two golden cuffs on her wrists with a golden flower that has a green gem in the center, and a black belt with a diamond shaped belt buckle that has an angular face on it. The other was a taller girl with short red hair with a diagonal cut on her bangs, bright brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a pink t-shirt with a sleeveless black back with a turned up collar, two silver bands on her upper arms, the right one with a wind pattern (shown by various swirls), then left one an earth pattern (shown by breaking ground and design cracks), two silver cuffs on both wrists, the right one with a flame design going across, the left with a water design going across, black shorts with grey knee high and fitted boots, and a belt identical to the other girl's. The first one smiled.

"So, you're Team Stax. Not as impressive as Master Lokar made you out to be. Well, meet Team Femmicore. I'm Rueth, with an 'e' directly in the middle, and that's Mae, with an 'e' instead of a 'y'. Now you know us. I'm surprised your own little Kairu detector couldn't sense us, but I guess we're just better trained than you." Ky was a bit shocked.

"Another new team of E-Teens?" He smiled. "Looks like Lokar's getting desperate. Femmicore? How lame of a name is that?" Rueth glared at him.

"And what kind of a name is Team Stax? That just shouts 'my ego is too big to fit in my head right'!" Ky smirked.

"At least I've got a full team. Where's your third member, or were they too scared to face us? I wouldn't blame them if they were." Mae smiled.

"It doesn't take a third member to kick your butts! Kairu Challenge!" They both put their fists together and bowed slightly. Ky smirked even more.

"Challenge Accepted." The clouds gathered together and there was a large blue cloud above them. Sara was in shock.

"You were telling the truth?" Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, now I've gotta stack up." He pulled out his X-Reader, and pulled two cards out of a wheel. "FROZTOK!" Froztok appeared behind Boomer. Maya pulled out her own X-Reader and pulled two cards from a wheel.

"HARRIER!" Harrier appeared behind Maya. Ky pulled out his X-Reader and pulled two cards out of a wheel.

"METANOID!" Metanoid appeared behind him. Rueth pulled out her own X-Reader, which was purple and green, and pulled out two cards.

"IVIVETTE!" A giant monster that looked like it was made entirely of brown ivy with bulky upper arms and upper torso, small lower arms and lower torso, bulky legs, green leaves for the fingers, green buds for the toes, blue oval shaped eyes, a giant ivy leaf over the torso and on the back, and a split pod for the mouth appeared behind Rueth. Mae pulled out her own X-Reader and pulled two cards from a wheel.

"ETERNFLEMENIS!" A giant monster that looked like a slim person made of orange flames, with two glowing red eyes appeared behind Mae. Boomer smirked.

"Let me start this off with a hello! BLIZZARD AXES!" Two green axes appeared in his hands, which he threw at the two new E-Teens, but they easily dodged by jumping over them. Rueth smiled.

"Nice move, but can you stop this one? FLORAL FIST!" She projects a fist made of red flowers at Boomer.

"STAR SMASH!" The two attacks met in the middle, canceling each other out. Mae smiled.

"Finally I get to have some fun! INFERNO CHAIN!" A chain made of red flames appears in her hands, which she whipped at Maya, who barely managed to avoid it by flipping backwards.

"Looks like this won't be easy. FEATHER DAGGERS!" Maya shot multiple razor sharp feathers from her hands, which Mae barely managed to avoid. Ky smirked.

"Now she's off guard. PLASMA CLAWS!" He threw red claws at her, but she dodged it again. Rueth smiled.

"Looks like we'll need a little extra girl power. PETAL MIRAGE!" Out of some blue petals came an exact replica of Rueth, with the exception that the second was just ever so slightly blue. Rueth smiled at her clone. "Does your X-Reader work properly?" The second Rueth pulled out her X-Reader, and it worked just fine.

"Yep, it sure does." They both smiled. The first Rueth pulled out an attack.

"IVY WHIP!"

"VINE WHIP!" Both whips were green, but the first one had razor sharp ivy leaves, the other had nothing, but was a bit faster. Ky pulled out an attack of his own.

"ICE WHIP!" Maya used her own as well.

"FIRE WHIP!" The two whips caught each other and were at a standstill with each other. The first Rueth smiled.

"This is getting more and more interesting, but sadly, I've got to end this now." Both the first and second Rueth made their attacks disappear, while the first Rueth had some sort of blue dust in her hand. "POISON POLLEN POWDER!" She blew on it and sent it towards Team Stax, who was engulfed in the dust. Maya coughed and fell to her knees.

"My Kairu is draining! This attack takes away your energy!" Ky feel on one knee.

"We can't give up!" Boomer fell on all fours.

"I'm not gonna let them take Sara's ring!" He managed to lift himself up to be on only one knee, rather than both his knees and both of his hands. "I've still got enough juice for one attack!"

"Boomer, no!" He turned to Sara, who was holding her ring. "Don't try. I wasn't hit by the attack, and if there's energy in this thing, then I'm gonna help!" Ky's eyes widened.

"That's against the Kairu Code, and besides, you have to be trained to use Kairu, and you need an X-Reader or to know how to use your inner Kairu!" Sara looked determined.

"I'm not gonna let them hurt you guys!" Mae laughed.

"Oh look, the civilian is trying to help! Well, this'll be interesting when it literally blows up in her face!" Rueth eyes widened, and then made the second one disappear.

"You can't do that! You'll not only break the Kairu Code, but get yourself killed!" Sara smirked.

"Better than letting you guys win the Kairu!" She closed her eyes and focused, feeling the energy in the ring, and then focused it into one blast at Rueth, who was knocked backwards and into the pool. She swam back up and was full of surprise.

"No one can do something like that! How did she do that?!" Mae smiled.

"We win now though. The fact that she interfered on Team Stax's behalf means that we win!" The sky turned back to normal. Sara looked horrified.

"What?" Mae smiled.

"I really must thank you. You just made their defeat far more humiliating! Now we get the Kairu, and the relic!" She held onto the ring.

"No way! This was my grandmother's!"

"Do as they say." Her face was full of shock as she looked at Boomer while he stood up. "They won it. We tried to tell you that you couldn't get involved, and since you did, they win by default. You have to hand over the ring." She shook her head.

"It was my grandmother's!" Ky shook his head.

"It doesn't matter who's it was before it got filled with Kairu. It's theirs now. When a team wins a Kairu Challenge over a relic, they win the relic and all the Kairu inside. You have to hand it over." Maya nodded.

"He's right. And if you don't hand it over, then they're allowed to take it by force since they won it." Tears streamed down her face.

"Fine." She held out her hand, and Mae took the ring. She then walked over to Rueth and held her hand out so Rueth could get out of the pool.

"Let's take this back to Master Lokar." Rueth nodded as she got out.

"And let's tell him of what happened." They disappeared, and Sara was shocked.

"They vanished!" Ky shook his head.

"They're just moving super fast, too fast for us to see," he turned back to Sara, "and you shouldn't be crying. It's not your fault that you didn't know. We kinda dropped this bomb on you. If we had explained about the rules further, that might not've happened, but that Rueth girl had an incredibly powerful attack. I didn't know attacks like that existed. But you, you were amazing. I can't think of anyone who can manipulate pure Kairu." She blushed.

"Well, thank you." Boomer smiled.

"Hey, wanna join Team Stax? It'd be awesome! You could bunk with Maya, and you can go on all sorts of Kairu quests with us!" Maya nodded.

"Yeah, You'd be a great addition to the team!" Sara smiled.

"Thanks, but Kairu isn't for me. I've got school, I've got clubs, and I even have a job. Plus, unlike you, I've got a little brother to keep on task, so, I'd like to take your offer, but I'll have to decline." Ky smiled.

"That's alright. If you ever change your mind, I think we explained where to find us in the story." She nodded.

"China, right?" Ky nodded.

"Yeah. You can also call Boomer's parents too. They've visited before." He turned to his team. "Well, we should probably get going." They nodded, but Sara ran and hugged Boomer.

"Be careful, okay Boom? I don't want to go and visit only to find out you did something really stupid." He hugged back and nodded.

"I promise, I won't do something really stupid. Maybe a little stupid." She stopped hugging him and whacked him upside the head while Ky and Maya laughed. Ky stopped laughing.

"Well, we'd better get going, or else we'll never leave." They went from the side of the house to the front and started heading off. Ky used his X-Com. "Mookee, can you come pick us up? We're pretty far away from where the X-Scaper is."

_"Can do Ky! The camouflage is still working just fine! Did you get the Kairu?"_

"No, we lost it to a new team of E-Teens, Team Femmicore."

_Well, that's a shame. Well, it's not a big loss. The Kairu deposit wasn't all that big anyway. I'll be there soon."_ Mookee ended the communication. Maya looked at Ky.

"Why didn't you tell him about Sara?" Ky looked straight ahead, a serious look on his face.

"I want to bring that up with Master Boaddai first. Plus, those things they had on both their wrists looked like X-Coms, and I'm not sure if I want them hearing in detail how Sara is Boomer's best friend from back home and all that. They could use that against Boomer." Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Kai, they were following us the entire time. They said they were. I think they know how to suppress their inner Kairu to the point where it's undetectable by even me. I didn't even feel their Kairu until a little after they were in front of us. They probably already know all of that. They might do that anyway." Boomer shook his head.

"She's really strong, so she wouldn't easily be taken. Not to mention, her dad works at an Army base, training soldiers before they go on tours. He tried to stay out of that when he opened up his store, but when it went out of business, he decided it'd be best to work like that again, so now he's in the military again. He's really strong too, and even Lokar wouldn't attack them. He wouldn't dare break the Kairu Code by actually attacking them. He'd have to use Kairu against them because he'd never win in hand-to-hand combat. I'm not worried about her. But I think it's a good idea to tell Master B about it first. Mookee will make such a big deal out it." Suddenly, three ropes dropped from the sky. They all looked up and saw nothing there, which meant Mookee was there. They each grabbed on and were pulled up.

**At the Monastery**

They all came out of the X-Scaper, where Master Boaddai was waiting.

"It seems you didn't manage to get the Kairu?" Ky nodded.

"Yeah. Today was a really weird day, but first, I've gotta explain what happened." He then related to Master Boaddai what had happened, everything from meeting Sara to their encounter with Team Femmicore. "And then Sara managed to use the pure Kairu in her ring to attack Rueth, but because she did it to help us, Team Femmicore managed to get the Kairu anyway." Master Boaddai nodded.

"I see. This is a very interesting situation. Sara and Team Femmicore, hm? I'll have to meditate on this matter. But for now, get some rest. You were out on this quest for most of the day, and need some time to relax." Boomer cheered.

"Yes! Down time!"

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar smiled as Rueth and Mae came up to him.

"Ah, so you managed to get the Kairu after all." Rueth nodded as she got on one knee in respect. She then held out the ring to Lokar.

"Yes, we did, but here's the shocking thing. There was a girl there who manipulated the Kairu in the ring. I'm not sure if it was because she's that strong, or because the ring belongs to her, but she managed to do it. Because of that, we won the Kairu Challenge." Lokar smiled thoughtfully.

"Interesting. She could be useful to us." Mae laughed a little, and Lokar glared at her. "What's so funny Mae?"

"Nothing, it's just, she's apparently a good friend of Boomer's, and therefore would never join us." Lokar smiled.

"I'm sure I can "convince" her that Boomer is in the wrong." He started laughing evilly.

**Song Of Hope: Well, there's the first chapter. Well, I hope I didn't make anything too obvious in this chapter. R&R**


	2. Episode 2 The Return of the Battacor

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning _all_ the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Sara was lying on the ground, but then opened her eyes. She looked around as she stood up.

"Where am I? This isn't my room."

"Why, you're in my lair of course." Her eyes widened. She turned around and saw Lokar, sitting on his throne. She glared at him.

"Who are you, and why am I here?!" He laughed.

"My name is Lokar, but you may call me _Master_ Lokar. You're here to serve me as a member of Team Femmicore." Her glared intensified as defiance also came upon her face.

"No way am I gonna serve you! Boomer told me all about you, so my answer is no!" Lokar laughed again.

"You don't have a choice! You should be very careful whom you talk about when unknown ears are listening." He held up his hand and a circle of a scene appeared. In it were three people in a cage, Jeremy, a boy Sara's age with brown hair and brown eyes, and another girl her age, with short black hair and brown eyes. Sara's face changed from anger and defiance to shock and worry.

"Jeremy! Paul! Lexi!" her face returned to it's look of anger and defiance. "Let them go!" Lokar laughed once more.

"You really think you can get me to let them go so easily?! You now have two choices! Serve me, or destroy them!" He started closing his other hand, and the cage started getting smaller. As they screamed, Sara fell to her knees.

"Alright! I'll do it!" He smiled evilly.

"You'll do what?" She sighed.

"I'll serve you…Master Lokar." He smiled.

"Good." He threw a belt identical to Rueth and Mae's, along with an X-Reader that was brown and white (mostly brown). "This is your X-Reader. You'll be training with Rueth and Mae in the morning, and you'll learn all of the rules of the Kairu Code. And, here's a little something for you" he tossed her golden ring to her, "I'm honestly not sure if it enhanced your Kairu abilities, or if that was all on your own, but just in case, I want you to have it." Zair appeared behind her. "You'll follow Zair to where your new room is." She nodded.

"Yes…Master Lokar." Zair started walking away, and Sara followed behind her. Lokar smiled.

"With my new team, Ky and the rest of Team Stax won't be able to stop them. It'll be a while before Team Femmicore can do another mission while they're training Sara, but I always have everything planned out."

**At the Monastery**

Ky was outside, practicing his fighting while his teammates looked on without him knowing. Maya looked concerned.

"He hasn't stopped practicing for three days straight, short of eating and sleep. It's not healthy. He's going to bed a few hours later and getting up even more hours earlier. It's like he can't think about anything else." Boomer nodded.

"I don't think he can. Even if Sara hadn't intervened, we would've lost that battle. That Poison Pollen Powder attack was very powerful, and took us down for the count. He probably thinks it was because he didn't do enough training that it happened."

"You are quite correct in how Ky is thinking Boomer." They turned around.

"Master Boaddai!" He nodded towards his kinda-sorta-granddaughter.

"That attack was indeed very powerful, and only someone who has been training as long as you or Ky would have the ability to control it. She must've been training with Lokar nearly all her life." Maya shook her head.

"That doesn't make any sense. If Lokar had two E-Teens that were so powerful, why wouldn't he send them on quests? They may be one member short, but even with the missing member, they nearly beat us." Master Boaddai had a wondering look on his face.

"I am wondering about that too. But now is not the time for such things. I've detected a Kairu deposit somewhere in the Savanna. You need to go get it." Keema walked up to them.

"Can I go along too? I want to see if I'm cut out for being a Kairu Warrior!" Master Boaddai looked a bit concerned.

"Um, not today Keema. Perhaps you can train with Team Tiro, and learn with them rather than going on a mission with Team Stax. Besides, I'm sure Mookee can handle helping them the way he usually does." Master Boaddai then looked towards Ky. "Ky, have you heard any of what I've just said?" Ky stopped, panting a little.

"No, sorry Master B. What'd you say?"

"There's a Kairu deposit somewhere in the Savanna. I want you to go and get it." He nodded.

"Alright then." He turned towards Boomer and Maya. "Let's go guys." They nodded as they all headed towards the X-Scaper. Keema smiled at Master Boaddai.

"So, when do I start?"

**In Lokar's Lair**

Three shadowed figures of three very familiar E-Teens stood in front of Lokar.

"I have summoned you to give you another chance. In light of Team Hiverax's betrayal, even if you annoy me, I at least know you would not betray my trust." A very familiar voice was heard.

"Don't worry Master Lokar, we won't fail you." Lokar nodded.

"Good. I'm sensing a Kairu deposit in the Savanna desert. Go and bring me the relic." They all nodded and spoke at the same time.

"Yes Master Lokar." They disappeared, and Lokar laughed evilly.

**In the Savanna**

Ky looked back towards Mookee as they left the ship.

"You're sure that the air conditioning is working this time, right?" Mookee nodded.

"Yes, I'm positive I won't get too hot. Now go on! I'm sure you'll get the Kairu this time!" Boomer nodded.

"Don't worry, we will!" They closed the doors. Maya closed her eyes.

"The Kairu is this way," she pointed in a direction, "and it's really close." Ky nodded.

"Then we'll have to get there before Team Femmicore or anyone else does." He started running towards where Maya had pointed, while she and Boomer just looked at each other. Maya looked concerned.

"He just assumed that Lokar is sending Team Femmicore. That loss is really affecting him." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. He's just can't get it out of his head. But, we'd better catch up with him, or else he'll end up fighting all alone." They ran off towards him, but Ky had other thoughts in his head other than his loss.

_"Who was that girl? Rueth just seemed so familiar. She threw witty one-liners at me like I do with my opponents, and she fought like how I would fight,"_ in Ky's mind, the events of three days ago were flashing through his head,_ "she was also really strict about the Kairu Code with her teammate, and seemed genuinely concerned for Sara when she used the Kairu in the ring. She seems to good to be evil, so why does she work for Lokar? None of this adds up."_ Unknown to him, Maya was trying to get his attention.

"Ky. Ky! KY!" He finally stopped and looked back. Maya and Boomer were soaked in sweat. Ky looked a bit surprised.

"Sorry guys! Didn't realize I was going too fast." Maya and Boomer finally caught up. Boomer had his hands on his knees.

"Next time, don't zone out while we're running."

"Well, if it isn't Team Stax!" Maya's eyes widened.

"I know that voice, but it can't be!" They turned around. "Zylus?!" Yes, Team Battacor, consisting of Zylus, Rynoh, and Bash, were back once again. Zylus had his arms crossed and was smirking at them.

"Did you miss us Team Stax? Honestly, not being allowed to battle for so long was so boring, so I'm declaring a Kairu Challenge!" They all got into position. Bash looked pretty excited.

"Finally something to do! Sitting around for a year has been so boring!" Ky smirked.

"Well, if you really missed us kicking your butts that badly, then Challenge Accepted!" The sky changed as they all stacked up. Zylus pulled out his X-Reader and grabbed two X-Drives from a wheel.

"MAGNOX!" Magnox appeared behind him. Bash pulled two X-Drives from a wheel over his X-Reader.

"DRUDGER!" Drudger appeared behind Bash. Rynoh also pulled out two X-Drives from his own X-Reader.

"SPYKOR!" Spykor appeared behind Rynoh. Ky pulled out his own X-Reader.

"METANOID!" Metanoid appeared behind Ky. Maya got out her X-Reader.

"HARRIER!" Harrier appeared behind her. Boomer got out his X-Reader.

"FROZTOK!" Froztok appeared behind Boomer. All six people of both teams were ready to battle. Zylus smiled.

"Since we're the challengers, I claim the first moves! MAGNETIC TORNADO!" Ky and Maya just barely managed to leap back and dodge it. Maya raised her arms.

"FEATHER DAGGERS!" Rynoh Leaped back to avoid her Feather Dagger attack. He smirked.

"NEURO BLAST!" Boomer managed to dodge it, then lifted up his arms.

"HAILSTORM!" He sent it at all of Team Battacor, and they were all knocked over. Zylus rubbed his head, but was smirking.

"This is even more fun than I remember!" He stood up. "MAGNA SLAM!" Ky barely managed to dodge it, but he recovered to get out an attack.

"PLASMA CLAW!" A red claw shot at Zylus, knocking him over. Bash face Boomer.

"DEBRIS HARVEST!" Boomer barely dodged it before using his own attack.

"STAR SMASH!" Boomer's attack easily took out bash. Maya smirked at Rynoh.

"Looks like you're the last one left. Next time, do a little more training before coming to face us again. You guys have gotten soft from doing nothing for a year. SCREECH STUNNER!" That last attack took out Rynoh by knocking him over. The sky reverted back to normal as Team Stax high-fived each other. Ky smiled.

"Looks like Team Battacor should've stay home in bed." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah. Now let's go. We've still got some Kairu to find." They ran off. Zylus stood up, looking angry.

"I can't believe that just happened!" Rynoh sat up.

"It's probably because we're thinking that our opponents are each other. We haven't trained with anyone but ourselves in a long time. We really _are_ out of shape." Bash nodded.

"But now that we've face Team Stax once again, we should be getting used to battle again." Zylus nodded, smirking.

"And when we face Team Stax again, we won't lose!"

**In Lokar's Lair**

Zair was leading Sara to where she would start her training. Sara looked at Zair.

"So, why do you work with Lokar?" Zair rolled her eyes.

"Because my brother is an idiot. His name is Zane, and he got himself kicked out of Master Boaddai's monastery. He pretty much begged me to help him out, and you know, being bad isn't so bad after all." Sara nodded.

"I know what you mean, at least with the brother thing. My little brother Jeremy gets himself into so much trouble. He pulls pranks all the time and doesn't like to do his homework." Zair nodded, smiling.

"Zane did a lot of that, except those pranks were more like cheating, and he neglected his Kairu principles for combat training."

"Just like Jeremy with playing video games instead of homework!" They started laughing about that. "You know Zair, you're not so bad, for a bad guy that is." Zair blushed a little.

"Don't talk about it, okay?" Sara nodded.

"You got it." They stopped. Zair pointed at a door.

"The rest of your team is out there. There's something that bugs me about them being here though." Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Zair sighed.

"I've been here with my brother for over 5 years. We all knew about the other E-Teens, short of this one called the Hiverax, but they were on an alien planet, and they were robots. But Rueth and Mae, they've been here for longer than any of the other E-Teens. The rest of us didn't even know they existed until four days ago, so why tell us about them now? And why did Lokar wait so long to use them? Most importantly, why were there only two of them until you got here? None of it adds up." Sara thought about it.

"I'm not sure about that either. You're right in that it doesn't add up. But, you do realize you're thinking like a good guy, right?" Zair immediately blushed.

"Just, just don't mention it to anyone, got that?!" Sara smiled and nodded.

"I promise, I won't mention that you're truly good at heart." She pushed the doors open and went through. Rueth and Mae were waiting for her. Rueth smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm not sure what Master Lokar did or said to convince you to join us, but welcome to the team." Sara faked a smile and shook Rueth's hand.

"It's nice to be here," she said, but inside she was thinking, _"doesn't she know why I'm here at all? Why is it that Zair knew about why I was here, but not Rueth, my team leader? A lot of things just don't add up around here, like Zair said."_ She let go of Rueth's hand. Mae held out hers, giggling.

"We'll have lots of fun together, I promise." Sara smiled.

"I'm sure we will," but she was really thinking, _"this chick is really creepy, and quite possibly insane."_ Rueth smiled.

"Let's get to work. Before you can use Kairu, you have to know the Kairu Code." She sat down with her legs crossed and motioned for Sara to do the same, who did so. "The first and most important part of the Kairu Code is to never fight an unwilling opponent."

**In the X-Scaper**

Mookee smiled as he sat in the cooled environment of the X-Scaper.

"Ah, this is so nice!" Then, he started shivering a little. "Okay, a little bit too cold, but not that bad!" Then, it got really cold. "I guess I'll have to turn down the AC a little bit." He turned a nob. A few minutes later, he was wrapping himself up in blankets while going through the X-Scaper's circuitry. "Okay, last time it was too hot, but no matter how far back I turn you, even to the point of turning on the heat coils, you won't stop making everything freeze in here! Come on, we've been through so much stuff together, the least you can do is not put me in an early hibernation!"

**In the Savanna**

Ky looked towards Maya.

"How close are we to the Kairu?" Maya smiled.

"We're almost there." Soon, they saw a shepherd's staff that was glowing blue. Ky smiled as he took out his X-Reader.

"Well then, let's drain the Kairu out of this baby and head back home."

"Not so fast Team Stax!" Ky turned and saw Team Battacor behind him. He smirked.

"Ready to get beaten again already? I thought once was enough for today, don't you think?" Zylus smirked.

"You beat us the first time, but this time we're ready, understand? Kairu Challenge!" Ky's smirk didn't go away.

"Challenge Accepted!" As the sky changed, they all stacked up.

"MAGNOX!"

"SPYKOR!"

"DRUDGER!"

"METANOID!"

"FROZTOK!"

"HARRIER!" Ky's hands glowed red.

"PLAMSA CLAW!" He aimed the attack at Zylus, who quickly managed to doge it.

"MAGMA SLAM!" He sent the attack right at Ky, hitting him square in the chest.

"Okay, so maybe you're not as out of shape as I had originally thought from our earlier battle, but I'm not gonna quit!" Boomer nodded.

"And what's a better way to attack than with BLIZZARD AXES?!" She threw both of them at Rynoh, who barely managed to dodge them.

"SPYKOR!" Rynoh fully transformed into his preferred monster. "You know what, that's not a bad idea. BLIZZARD AXES!" Rynoh used the attack against Boomer, who narrowly dodged them.

"Guess I'm gonna have to go FROZTOK!" He fully transformed into Froztok. "BOREALIS BLAST!" He sent a rainbow of color surrounded by red at Rynoh, who got knocked over from it. Maya smiled as she face bash.

"I guess now's as good of a time as any to suit up. HARRIER!" She fully transformed into Harrier. "WHIRLWIND!" She sent a blue tornado at Bash, who got knocked over by it.

"Okay, you want to play rough? Well, I play much rougher! DRUDGER!" He transformed into his monster. "OIL SLICK!" The attack hit Maya's feet, and she wasn't able to move her feet from her spot. She just smiled.

"That's alright. I don't need to walk to use FEATHER DAGGERS!" Drudger couldn't avoid them as the attack hit him in several places. Ky smiled.

"I guess I should go with the flow. METANOID!" He transformed into his main monster. Zylus smiled.

"Now this is a good challenge! MAGNOX!" He fully transformed into his favorite monster. "BONE CRUSHER!" Ky managed to dodge the attack by jumping backwards and easily recovered.

"PLASMA SWORD!" He threw the red sword at Zylus, who knocked the attack to the side with his arm.

"You're gonna have to do better than that Ky! SONIC SLAP!" The attack hit Kai in the chest, but he easily got up after receiving the hit.

"You guys can't beat us that easily! HYPER HURRICANE!" The attack sent Zylus flying, and made him transform back into his normal form. Boomer smiled at Rynoh.

"Well, this is the end of the line. STAR SMASH!" The green attack hit Rynoh dead in the chest, making him fall back and turn back into his normal form. Maya held up her arms.

"You know how this goes Bash. WIND BLAST!" The attack hit Bash and made him turn into his normal form after being sent flying. Team Stax high-fived each other once again. Ky smiled.

"And that's how you kick Battacor butt. Now let's get the Kairu." Zylus glared at Ky.

"You may have won it this time, but we'll get it next time!" They quickly left. The rest turned towards the staff. They held out their X-Readers. The Kairu danced in the sky as it came out before going into their X-Readers. Maya smiled.

"I got a great new Red Attack, Ram Horns!" Boomer pumped his fist up a little.

"Sweet! Mine's a new Blue Attack, Shepherd's Guard." Ky nodded.

"And I got a Green Attack, Sheep Stampede! Well, we should probably go back home now."

**At the Monastery (Before Team Stax Gets Back)**

While Keema trained with Team Tiro (and failed because he kept falling over), Master Boaddai was talking with Connor.

"Are you sure about this?" Connor nodded.

"Yes. I'm positive, well, as positive as I can be without seeing it for myself. If they ever get a chance, I'll go along with them and determine if it's true or not. But you can't tell anyone else about it, not even Ky. I don't want him to get his hopes up, only to later find out I was wrong the entire time. But, if it's true, then I may be a bit happy, but I'm still very concerned at the same time. I want it to be true, but at the same time, I hope it isn't." Master Boaddai nodded.

"I'm not surprised, especially after what happened."

**In the X-Scaper**

Ky walked into the X-Scaper and started rubbing his arms.

"Mookee, what'd you do to the place?!" Mookee was in his nest and as he spoke, he sounded like he was yawning.

"The AC won't go down at all. I turned up the heat coils, but that didn't work." Boomer looked under the panel.

"This wire is just touching another." He moved it. "There, that should work." The X-Scaper instantly felt warmer. Mookee came out of his nest as he felt the heat.

"Thank goodness for that! Now, can someone help me clean up the kitchen?" Everybody started laughing. "What?"

**In Lokar's Lair**

"Do you understand all the rules of the Code?" Sara nodded.

"Yeah. I must say, it's quite an honorable Code. And you follow it?" Rueth nodded.

"Breaking the Kairu Code is one of the worst things a Kairu Warrior can do. The Code is there for a reason, and it's to protect the Warriors and those around them. Evil or good, we must keep the Code. Lokar punishes those who break the Code very severely. But," Rueth stood up, "since you now know the Kairu Code, we've gotta start training. Let's hope you catch on quickly. I liked my first victory, and I don't want to have to wait too long for another because you aren't trained." She pulled out her X-Reader. "These ones are monsters, and these ones are Red Attacks, or strength ones."

* * *

Opponents like Team Battacor can be really tough, but when you go a long time without fighting, you're just not used to it anymore. When that happens, it's smart to use Green Attacks, or Speed Attacks, because even though they're not as strong, they're really fast and a lot harder to dodge than a Blue or Red Attack.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_After finding Kairu on the island of Madagascar, Team Stax has to face off against one of it's fiercest rivals, Team Radikor! While Keema trains with Team Tiro, Sara herself trains to be an E-Teen with Rueth and Mae, but will Sara ever figure it all out? Will Zair understand why Lokar kept Team Femmicore hidden for so long? Will Ky figure out what bugs him so much about Rueth? Will Connor's theory be revealed? Will Mookee actually make something edible? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 3 The Web of Lies! _


	3. Episode 3 The Web of Lies

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning _all_ the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

"Come on, attack me!" Sara was standing in front of Rueth, who had transformed into Ivivette. Sara shook her head.

"No! I can't hurt you!" She looked at Rueth. "You're my leader, and I hate fighting without a good reason!" Mae laughed in a corner of the room.

"She's too weak to be a good Kairu Warrior. I can't believe such a weak willed person was able to manipulate pure Kairu! What happens when it comes to Boomer and you have to fight him?" Rueth nodded.

"Yeah. Now that you know the truth about him, you have to attack him, past friendship or not." Sara looked confused.

"Truth? What-" she was cut off by a glare from Mae, the first serious look Mae had ever had on her face, one hidden from Rueth so that she couldn't see it. "Um, I mean, even with knowing the truth, he's still my friend. I've known him since I was in diapers! You can't expect that kind of friendship to just disappear." Rueth nodded.

"I understand that, but you have to do this! In order for you to become a Kairu Warrior, you have to train! Transform and attack me!" Sara sighed.

"Fine! LEONESS!" Sara turned into a giant creature resembling a lioness, with yellow fur, red eyes, humanoid arms and legs, wearing a green leotard with a black lining on the hem and down the sides. "LION'S ROAR!" Sara opened her mouth, making a very irritating noise come out similar to a lion's roar, but with an undertone that really hurt. Rueth covered her ears.

"My ears!" Sara lifted up her right arm, which was glowing red.

"LION'S CLAW!" She projected a lion's paw at her with its claws out, knocking over Rueth. She transformed back into her normal form. Sara changed back, a worried look on her face. "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Rueth rubbed her head as she sat up, smiling.

"Are you kidding? That was amazing! She stood up. "You have got to be one of the most promising Kairu Warriors I've ever known with so little training! You've only been doing this for a little over a week, and you've pretty much got everything down. But you're not ready for a mission yet; since you've only mastered a couple X-Drives, and you only have lion based attacks for now. You need to learn how to use them in ways other than how they're meant to be used." She turned to Mae and Sara. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. I'll be back in a bit. Don't kill the newbie while I'm gone, and I really hope that it stays as a joke." She left. Sara gave Mae a confused look.

"What was up with that glare you gave me when I was about to tell Rueth why I was really here?" Mae giggled in her creepy little way.

"Because she's not supposed to, silly. She's only supposed to be our leader, and nothing else." Sara still looked confused.

"Why shouldn't she know?" Mae's giggle turned into a full on creepy, little girl like, laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sara shook her head.

"No! It's not obvious to anyone except for you, which either makes you the most well informed E-Teen or the cleverest one! If I'm gonna be on this team, I should be able to know why I can't tell my leader the truth!" Mae smiled and spoke in a singsong voice.

"Somebody's not very smart." Sara got angry, and held up her hand with a glowing red paw with its claws extended from her X-Reader.

"Just tell me already!" Mae laughed in a maniac, little girl like style.

"Fine, I'll tell you! Just put those claws away, Miss Kairu Code Breaker." She looked confused, then looked at her hand, horrified.

"No! I'm not going to break the Kairu Code!" She canceled the attack. "Now tell me why I can't tell Rueth the truth!" Mae giggled.

"That rhymed." Sara glared. Mae pouted. "Fine, I'll tell you, Little Miss Cranky Pants."

**At the Monastery**

Maya and Boomer were swimming in the small cove by the monastery, while Ky just sat there in his swimsuit with his feet in the water. He was in deep thought.

_"I know Master Boaddai said we had the day to relax, but I can't stop thinking about it. That battle with Team Femmicore, they kicked our butts, but Rueth kicked my butt with my own fighting styles. Did Lokar train her specifically to be my match? Does she know all of my signature moves, and every thing that I do in a fight? How is it that she could possibly know so much about how I fight?"_ Suddenly, he felt water in his face. Maya was splashing him.

"Come on Ky! Quit being such a downer!" Boomer nodded, swimming on his back.

"You can't just sit there and brood all day. You're gonna get that glum expression stuck on your face!" Ky smiled and stood up.

"Find, you what me to come play, I guess I'll go in head first!" He ran back, then ran back towards them very fast, jumping high up in the air before landing in the water and creating a huge cannon ball that created enough of a wave to send both Maya and Boomer underwater. He shot right back up. "Yes! Perfect score!" Maya popped back up out of the water, looking mad.

"You could've given us a heads up! Usually, when people are about to do that, they shout "CANNON BALL" at the top of their lungs!" Boomer popped back up and looked really excited.

"That was awesome!" They high-fived. Maya crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Then, a shout came from the top of a cliff.

"Make way for us! CANNON BALL!" A figure jumped from the top of a cliff and curled up, creating a huge splash. Popping up was Gia, wearing a purple bathing suit. Apex, wearing red trunks, looked cautiously from the top, looking very nervous.

"Um, I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Balistar, wearing blue trunks, came up behind him.

"There's only a 3% chance of you actually getting injured from this. Due to the pattern of the waves, the speed of the wind, the height of the cliff, and the trajectory you'd be going at, there's almost no risk." Apex still looked pretty nervous.

"I don't know. 3% is an awfully large number." Gia glared up at him.

"Quit being such a chicken Apex! Balistar, push him off!" Balistar, not one to risk his life by making his leader angry, did as he was told and pushed Apex off. He screamed the entire way down, landing on his back. Balistar face palmed himself.

"He should've at least tried to get into a proper position for landing." Gia laughed.

"It's his own fault for being such a chicken! But hey, he made a _great_ splash!" Maya gave her a disapproving look.

"What you did was dangerous and stupid. Apex could've gotten seriously hurt." Ky looked around.

"Guys? Where _is_ Apex?" Boomer's eyes widened.

"I don't see him!" Maya glared at Gia.

"This is what I mean!" She then dove down and looked around in the water, hoping to find Apex. She saw him far off, slowly floating down, with a huge red mark on his back. Maya swam as fast as she could to get him. Once she got close enough to grab him, she hooked her arm underneath him and swam up towards the surface, bringing him with before swimming to the shore. Everybody was already at shore when Maya laid him down on the beach. She pressed her ear to his chest, getting worried, but looking relieved. "He's breathing. He'll be okay. I think he's just been knocked out." Ky smiled.

"I'm glad it's just that. The situation could've gotten far worse."

"Indeed it could've." They all turned to see Master Boaddai's Astral Projection. "I came to alert you of something, and see a rescue mission. Does anybody care to explain?" Maya glared at Gia and folded her arms over her chest.

"Gia used her status as a leader to make Balistar push Apex off of a cliff and into the water. Had Apex jumped willingly, it would've been a different story, but since he wasn't prepared for it, he nearly drowned. He was lucky that I got there quickly enough to keep him from drowning. He's still unconscious from the experience." He nodded.

"I see. Gia," he turned towards her, "is any of this true?" She sighed.

"Yeah, but I swear, I didn't realize something this bad would happen! I promise I didn't!" Master Boaddai frowned at her.

"It was still because of your irresponsible actions that Apex was put in such great danger, and obviously," he looked to where Apex was laying, "he'll most likely be traumatized by this experience when he wakes up." She glared at him.

"I'm the leader, and one of _my_ jobs as a leader is to make sure _my_ teammates are up to the task!" Master Boaddai used a very scary face and a terrifying voice.

"It is _your job_ as a leader to make sure you keep your teammates out of harm's way! It is _your job_ as a leader to act responsibly! It is _your_ job to make sure _your_ teammates know that _you_ wouldn't do something that could hurt or mess up the team! It is _your_ job to stand my _your_ team, no matter what _your_ personal feelings are on any matter! Since _you_ did not do either of those, _you_ nearly drowned one of _your_ teammates! As of this day forward Gia, _your_ leadership title will be stripped and _your_ membership as a part of Team Tiro will be revoked until _you_ have earned it back! _You_ will train separately from Apex and Balistar, _you_ will not eat with them, _you_ will not even be able to talk to them until _you_ have earned back _your_ rights to be a member of a team, which could take a very long time! After that, _you_ will still need to earn back _your_ position as a leader! Am I clear?!" Gia looked hurt and shocked, but she knew she couldn't go against his orders.

"Yes Master Boaddai." He nodded.

"Return to the monastery right now, and start _your_ individual training! _Your_ day off is now gone, and _you_ won't have another one for a very long time!" She started walking away, heading in the direction of the monastery. Master Boaddai calmed down. "I'm sorry for that, and I didn't want to cut the day off short for anybody, or go to such extremes with her punishment, but I've detected a Kairu deposit in Madagascar. Looks like your free day is gone." Ky crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's fine by me. I didn't even want a free day anyway." Master Boaddai nodded.

"And that's why I ordered it. You're starting to concern me with all this non-stop training. Sooner or later, your body won't be able to keep up with it." Ky smiled and gave him thumbs up.

"Don't worry Master B, I'm sure I won't hit that point." Master nodded.

"Very well then. Please head to Madagascar as soon as possible." Maya nodded.

"We'll head out now." His astral projection disappeared. Balistar waved them good-bye.

"Later guys! Hope it's a short quest!" Boomer groaned as they started heading back to the X-Scaper, which was on the cliff.

"Another vacation day interrupted. When are we gonna get a day just to relax?" Maya looked down at the ground.

"I'm not sure, but I feel really guilty. If I had just kept my mouth shut, Gia wouldn't have been kicked off of Team Tiro. I mean, I knew that Master Boaddai would punish her, but I didn't realize that he'd do all of that. She probably hates me right now." Ky looked back at her.

"Since when are you so worried about what Gia thinks of you?" Maya sighed.

"I just don't want to make an enemy out of a friend. Remember when Zane got kicked out of the monastery?" All of them thought about it, the images flashing through their minds. "His hate for you took over, and now Zane is one of our most formidable enemies. I don't want to do that to Gia. She didn't do something as bad in a _Kairu_ way as breaking the Kairu Code, but in a _general_ way, she did something far worse. Because of that, one more screw up on her part might get her kicked out, just like Zane." Ky put his arm on her bare shoulders, this other hand on her upper arm.

"Look, that was a different circumstance. Zane had been doing stuff like cheating and breaking the rules time and time again. Master Boaddai will reinstate her when he knows that she understands how to be a leader. And she's not gonna hate you. She'll probably realize what you did was for the best and she'll eventually forgive you." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, besides, is Gia the type to hold grudges?" Maya glared at Boomer.

"Yes!"

**In Lokar's Lair**

Team Radikor stood before Lokar.

"I've detected a Kairu deposit in Madagascar. I suspect Team Stax is already there, but not to worry. I've got the perfect plan, and I want each of your to have these X-Drives." Three blue X-Drives appeared before him, one going to each member, who held out their X-Readers. Zair smiled.

"Cool, a new Blue Attack, Mirage of Lies!" Techris nodded.

"This is also a Blue Attack, Nightmare Scene." Zane looked at his.

"Another Blue Attack, huh? Well, this Spinner's Web attack will definitely be useful in battle." Lokar rolled his eyes.

"I would _not_ give you useless attacks! Now go to Madagascar and get me that Kairu!" They all nodded as they flew off. Lokar smiled evilly. "With those Mind Attacks, Team Stax won't have a chance against the Radikor." He laughed evilly.

**In Madagascar**

Team Stax walked through the forest. Maya kept looking around, amazed.

"The forests of Madagascar truly are amazing!" Boomer nodded.

"Perfect thing to get your mind what happened with Gia!" She glared at him.

"Actually, I had forgotten what had happened with Gia, at least until you mentioned it again." Boomer covered his mouth.

"Oops." Ky looked around with a serious face.

"We can't spend time thinking about what Gia did. We have to find the Kairu, and fast." Maya gave him a look.

"Is it so you can get back to the monastery and train like crazy to face Team Femmicore again, or so that we don't have to worry about E-Teens, or is it so we don't have to face Team Femmicore when you think we're not ready to beat them yet?" He barely thought about his answer before saying it.

"Yes, no, I mean, the first, no, the last, I mean, ugh!" He turned around to face his only female teammates, "Maya really? We need to get to that Kairu before Team Femmicore!" She frowned at him.

"And why do you assume that Team Femmicore is the on we're gonna face in _every_ mission? Ky, you need to calm down and think things through! We're probably _not_ facing Team Femmicore today!" He glared back at her.

"And now, just because you've said that, we're definitely gonna face them, and none of us are ready to face them!" Zane, Zair, and Techris watched from the air, laughing quietly. Zair smiled.

"They're fighting themselves! We won't even need to use our cool new attacks on 'em!" Techris nodded.

"They're taking each other out!" Zane nodded, smiling evilly.

"This is definitely gonna be fun to watch! We can watch Ky and Maya destroy themselves!" Maya and Ky kept fighting, and Boomer looked nervous and unsure what to do.

"I can't believe you Ky! If we face Team Femmicore, it's not because I said we wouldn't! It's because Lokar chose to send them, and it's not you haven't been practicing non-stop! You're gonna kill yourself from doing that!" He took a step forward in a semi-threatening way.

"I'm not gonna do that! Training won't kill me, and it wouldn't hurt if you did it every now and then too!" She looked pretty pissed at him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?!" Boomer finally acted by getting in between them.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" They were both shocked by Boomer's sudden reaction. "You two just need to calm down! It's really hot here, and when people get too hot, they get angry. When my parents worked on the farm, they wouldn't say a single negative word until they got done and got in the house, with the air conditioning. Once they were cooled down, most of the negativity melted away, until it was actual, factual negative things that had happened, and then they'd work it out so that it wouldn't happen again. Every time they said a negative thing before getting into the house and cooling down, they'd say a positive thing to make up for it. We need to put that system into play. Now, find something positive to say to each other right now, or I will call Master Boaddai and have him deal with this!" Ky was very shocked.

"That was unexpected, but I'm impressed." He smiled at his friend. "It's good that someone can keep calm while the rest of us are going at each other's throats." Maya took in a deep breath.

"Well, I guess I'll start it off. Even if it's for the wrong reasons, the dedication you've been holding to your training is beyond compare. It's amazing that you've been able to keep at it for 2 weeks straight, only stopping to eat, sleep, and go on Kairu missions." Ky smiled.

"Okay then. I'm really glad you're so concerned for my well being. It's nice to know that there's people who care that much." They shook hands, smiling. Boomer smiled.

"Aw! Come on guys, group hug!" He grabbed both of them and brought them into a big hug.

"Aw, well if that isn't sweet, and revolting." They stopped hugging and looked at who had spoke. Ky looked annoyed, but relieved at the same time.

"Well, if it isn't Team Radikor! Did Lokar finally let you out of the lair? So far, the only teams we faced are that new team, Team Femmicore, and the Battacor." Zair rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, I really don't like Team Femmicore! Don't mention them, okay?" Ky put his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alright, we won't talk about it, okay?" Zane rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna die of boredom if we don't do something fun soon! Kairu Challenge!" Ky smirked.

"Challenge Accepted!" The sky changed as they all stacked up. Zane pulled two cards out of a wheel.

"BRUTICON!" Zair pulled out her own two cards.

"CYONIS!" Techris pulled out his.

"SILVERBAXX!" Ky pulled out his two cards.

"METANOID!" Boomer got out his cards.

"FROZTOK!" Lastly, Maya stacked up.

"INFINITA!" They all stood, facing each other. Zane made the first move.

"ANTI-MATTER BEAM!" Ky flipped over the attack so that it wouldn't hit him before landing on his feet and pulling out an attack of his own.

"PLASMA SWORD!" He threw it at Zane, who somehow grabbed it by the hilt. He stood there, admiring it.

"Nice sword, but what happens when it's thrown back?" He threw it back at Ky, who was too shocked to dodge it. He got up after the attack hit him, shocked.

"I never knew that you could catch an Attack and throw it back. But then again, there are some attacks that it would be impossible to catch, like SONIC CHARGE!" Ky was right about that. Zane couldn't avoid that attack. Maya stood in front of Zair, smirking.

"Looks like you're gonna get a royal butt kicking from me. Then again, when's that new?" Zair looked pretty pissed.

"Looks sister, the only one getting their butt kicked is you! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Maya easily dodged Zair's attack, smiling to herself.

"Looks like this'll be easier than usual. You guys are normally a lot tougher than this. FIRE WHIPS!" The green whips appeared in her hands, and she flicked towards Zair, who easily dodged as well. She smiled back at Maya, who looked a bit confused.

"You really think I'm gonna go down that easy? You've got another thing coming! CONSTRICTOR CRUSH!" Before she could dodge what was coming, the attack wrapped around her entire body, crushing her.

"AH!" Ky looked towards her, his eyes filled with concern.

"MAYA!" He abandoned his battle with Zane to help her, which pissed of Zane.

"HEY! What am I, chopped liver?!" Boomer smirked.

"I've got enough power to take you and Techris on! ICE SPIKES!" Both Radikor members had to dodge Boomer's Red Attack. Techris looked over at him.

"We won't go down that easily, especially if only one member of Team Stax is gonna fight us! BOULDER PUNCH!" Boomer easily dodged the attack. He smiled and taunted them.

"Is that the best you can do?!" Zane smirked.

"No, but I'm betting I can do way better than you losers! RADIKOR RAGE!" That time, the attack knocked him over. Zane smirked.

"Ky's distracted, Maya's being crushed, and Boomer's knocked over. This is the perfect chance to use those attacks Lokar gave us." He turned towards his sister. "ZAIR!" She nodded.

"Alright then!" She let go of Maya. "MIRAGE OF LIES!" Blue waves like heat waves came from her hands.

"NIGHTMARE SCENE!" Blue winds came from Techris's hands.

"SPINNER'S WEB!" A blue web of some sort came from Zane's hands. All three of the attacks hit Team Stax collectively. The attacks seemed to sink into their skin. Ky batted at the air, trying to clear away smoke that wasn't there anymore.

"Is everybody okay?" Boomer called out.

"Yeah, I think so!" Maya nodded.

"I'm fine too." Out of nowhere, Ky heard a laugh that he hadn't heard before, but at the same time sounded familiar.

"Who's there?" From out of nowhere, Rueth appeared. She was smiling.

"Have I really been bugging you that much Ky? From what I can tell from that argument you had with Maya, you're scared of me, or at least me and Mae." He smirked at her, trying to look confident and cocky, but not really feeling it.

"A baby would be crazy to be scared of you, let alone a strong Kairu Champion like myself. I could kick your butt with one hand tied behind my back. But what are you doing here anyway?" She laughed again.

"You'll have to beat me to find out! Kairu Challenge!" He then heard Mae's laughter.

"He'll never beat us! He's so pathetic, just like his Daddy!" She came out from behind a tree as Rueth nodded.

"Yeah, he's just was weak as his Dad. A _newborn kitten_ can fight better than that guy!" Ky looked pretty pissed from that comment.

"Nobody insults my father like that and gets away with it! Challenge Accepted."

**In Boomer's Mind**

Boomer looked around, not longer sure if he was in Madagascar or not.

"Guys, I know I said I was fine, but that doesn't mean the you should leave!" Suddenly, he was someone in the distance, laughing in a playful, sweet way. He instantly recognized the laugh.

"Sara? What are you doing here?" Suddenly, Ky was there, smiling. They slowly walked towards each other, until they were really close. Boomer was in shock. "What's going on you guys?" Suddenly, their faces were so close, they were nearly kissing. Then, they were kissing. Ky wrapped his arms around her waist, while she brought her arms around his neck. Boomer was in shock. "Sara! Ky!" He glared at Ky. "That is not cool bro! At the very least, you guys could both ask me about it before you go KISSING MY BEST FRIEND!" They broke apart and Ky smirked at him.

"Well then, why don't you just show us how mad you are? Kairu Challenge!" Sara nodded.

"I'm sure I can manage to hold my own in a Kairu Challenge. I managed to do it against the Femmicore, so against you should be easy." Boomer nodded, still looking pretty pissed.

"Oh, I'm definitely gonna show you how mad I am! I'd be fine if you had just _talked to me about it_ first, but you just went ahead and kissed each other! In no world is that okay! You just don't drop a bomb like that on your best friend! Challenge Accepted!"

**In Maya's Mind**

Maya was unsure of where she was, desperately searching her surroundings to give her some sort of a clue.

"Guys, this isn't funny! You can't just leave me here like this!" She heard Zair's laughter coming from somewhere, but she couldn't tell where.

"Zair! Where are you hiding?!" She appeared before Maya, smirking.

"I'm betting you're pretty pissed right now, aren't you?" Maya looked confused.

"About what?" Zair laughed.

"I can't believe you don't remember! I stole your boyfriend, Ky!" Maya looked even more confused, and a bit embarrassed at that, because there have been Kairu Quests in the past where people have made that mistake, but Zair knew that they were dating.

"Ky isn't my boyfriend. Besides," she forced her blush away and looked angry, "he'd never go out with you anyway!" Zair laughed even more.

"You're the one he'd never go out with! You're like his sister, if he had one!" Maya glared at her.

"No one could ever be Ky's sister! And besides, I know that Ky doesn't like you! He thinks you have a little good in you, and that's about it!" Zair smirked.

"Oh really?" She turned her head, as if to call to someone. "KY!" Suddenly, Ky walked out, not really looking like himself, but still Ky all the same. He wore the same clothes, had the same haircut, was the same height, the same build, had almost the same face, but his eyes just didn't seem right. They were filled with malice, and he seemed to enjoy the feeling of wanting to hurt someone. Maya looked horrified, instantly recognizing that something was wrong with him as he walked towards them.

"Ky?" He completely ignored her and walked past her, going towards Zair, both of them smiling.

"Hey, I was wondering when you'd call." Zair smiled playfully at him.

"Sorry, it seems like Maya over here forgot what happened between us." Ky gave her a fake confused look.

"Maya, who's Maya? Oh, you mean her," he pointed his thumb at Maya, "that annoying girl who follows me around like a lovesick puppy? I'm tired of dealing with her. Why do you think I came to be with you? I like you way better than I like her." Zair smiled evilly.

"And that's exactly how it should be." They kissed each other. Maya looked heartbroken, and then looked really pissed.

"ZAIR, LET GO OF KY AND QUIT KISSING HIM RIGHT NOW!" They stopped kissing, and Zair looked at Maya, an amused look on her face.

"Jealous much?" Maya shook her head.

"I just can't stand seeing my friend manipulated like that! Kairu Challenge!" Maya got in the proper position. "If I win, you let go of whatever hold you have on Ky, and if you win, I walk away ad act like you don't have Ky under the influence of some sort of Kairu attack." Zair smiled.

"Challenge Accepted. Only problem is that he's not under any sort of influence. And Ky will fight with me." Ky nodded, also accepting the Challenge.

"We're gonna beat you, and then you'll finally leave me alone. You've been chasing after me for years, and quite frankly, it's getting annoying."

**In the Real World**

Zane, Zair, and Techris laughed as they all fought each other. Zane smiled.

"With Spinner's Web making them susceptible to any lie that can make a story-" Zair nodded.

"And with Mirage of Lies making them all hear things that aren't true-" Techris finished it off.

"And with Nightmare Scene making them see things that aren't true, even changing the attacks to look like they're attacks from someone else, they're fighting each other, thinking it's other people." Zane smiled evilly.

"They're just gonna destroy each other like this. And, since they all Challenged each other, our Challenge ended, and we won since they backed out of it to fight with each other!" He turned to Zair. "But why did Maya say something about you kissing Ky? Is there something I should know?" Zair blushed.

"No, nothing! Ky's too much of a good guy, and weird anyway. Let's just get the Kairu and go. Since those attacks don't ware off, we should take advantage of it. We can probably get a ton of quests done since they'll be fighting pretty much to the death." Maya glared at Boomer, thinking he was Zair.

"You won't get away from me Zair! SMOKE SCREEN!" To her, Zair was laughing.

"You think that attack will work on me? I use it so often that I can deal with it with my eyes closed!" Maya smirked.

"There's only one reason why I'd use this attack." She looked through the smoke and caught a glimpse of Ky. "I'm sorry to do this to you Ky, but the only thing that could manipulate you like this is a Shadow Kairu Attack. CLENSING STRIKE!" He didn't manage to avoid it. He ended up seeing it as Rueth's Floral Punch.

"That's a low move Rueth, using your Poison Pollen Power and then your Floral Punch right after that. What's up with you and plants anyway?" She smiled at him.

"I don't know. What's up with you and Plasma attacks?" He smirked.

"I've got more than that." Mae laughed.

"You wouldn't know the difference between a Plasma Attack from a Magma Attack." He glared at her.

"I'm not gonna take that kind of talk from someone who thinks they're not too old for dollies. EARTH SLAM!" Boomer just barely managed to dodge Ky's attack.

"Really Ky? First Sara pulls that Smoke Screen Attack out of nowhere, and now you're using it to attack me? You guys really should be together. You're both just as sneaky as each other. STAR SMASH!" Maya barely managed to dodge Zair's attack. She turned to Ky.

"Ky, are you alright?" He smiled evilly at her.

"I'm just fine, in fact, I've never felt better, but that's not how you're gonna feel in a few seconds. HYPER HURRICANE!" She barely managed to dodge the attack and was shocked.

"That should've worked. The only way it wouldn't is if he really was evil! But Ky would never be evil. He's a good leader." She thought about what Maser Boaddai had said to Gia that morning.

* * *

"_It is_ your _job to stand by_ your_ team, no matter what _your_ personal feelings are on any matter!"_

* * *

Maya really thought about that.

"_Ky would never do something like this. Even if he really did like Zair that much, he'd never put his emotions for someone like Zair before me and Boomer. That'd only happen in my worst nightmares!"_ Suddenly, she remembered what had happened before her battle with Zair and Ky. _"Wait a minute. Nightmare! That was one of the words in Techris's attack! It was called Nightmare Scene! Zair used an attack called Mirage of Lies, and Zane used an attack called Spinner's Web. Together, they must've caused us to see this whole scene!"_ Zair smirked at Maya.

"Too scared to make a move now?" Maya had firm expression on her face.

"This isn't real! All of this is an illusion!" Zair looked a bit shocked. "Because of that combination of attacks that Team Radikor used, I'm seeing this, but it's not real. None. Of. This. Is. Real. _This is all fake!_" Suddenly, Zair started flickering between herself and Boomer, while Ky flickered between an evil looking version of himself and the real him, until it was really him and it really was Boomer. Both of them still looked mad. Ky still saw her as Rueth.

"Looks like your Poison Pollen Powder failed Rueth! My Kairu isn't any less than it was before! PLASMA SWORD!" Maya barely dodge it.

"He must think he's facing the Femmicore!" She shouted as loud as she could. "KY! IT'S ME, MAYA! I'M NOT RUETH!" He looked really pissed.

"Call my Dad a loser one more time, and you'll regret it!"

"BLIZZARD BLADES!" She barely dodged that. She tried reaching Boomer.

"QUIT IT BOOMER! I'M MAYA!" He glared at her as well.

"You can quit pretending that what I saw didn't just happen! No amount of apologies will help me get that image out of my head!" She groaned.

"Those attacks are manipulating what they're seeing and hearing! I need to try and get through to them." She had an idea. "I know!" She got down on her knees, holding her hands up. "They still knew _where_ I was, just not _who_ I was. If I'm in a position of surrender, then they'll see whoever they think I am doing it. If it's a strong enough of an opponent that they're seeing, then they'll be confused." She raised her head up towards them. "I give up. I surrender. You guys win!" She was right, at least about Ky. He did look very confused. In his eyes, Rueth was on her knees with her hands up, her face showing that she really was giving up.

"Rueth? Why are you giving up?" His eyes showed realization. "You're not Rueth! That's gotta be it! Rueth would never give up when she can tell she's gonna win soon! This is an illusion!" The image of Rueth flickered between Rueth and Maya, before it finally settled on Maya. "Maya! Are you okay? I didn't beat you too bad, did I?" She looked relieved and got up, hugging Ky.

"Ky! Thank the Kairu it's really you! I was so worried!" He looked confused.

"What, did you realize what was going on the entire time and try to stop us?" She blushed and let go of him.

"Um, no, not exactly." She forced her blush away. "But that's not important right now. Right now, we've gotta focus on waking up Boomer." They turned to him. He looked pretty pissed.

"What, so now you're gonna do it again?! I never thought that you of all people would pretend to surrender, but then do that just to kiss him again! That is so gross! ICE WHIP!" They both had to dodge Boomer's attack. Maya turned to Ky.

"Let's try what I did again. Since you stopped when I surrendered, maybe he'll stop when we both do it together. Obviously, he thought I was tricking him because it was just me."

"BOREALIS BLAST!" They both ducked, the attack going over their heads. Ky nodded.

"Let's give it a go. I want my friend back." They both got down on the ground in surrender. Boomer looked pretty happy.

"So, you guys admit that you're wrong about what you did?" Ky looked confused.

"Did? What are you seeing buddy, cause clearly it's messed up," but what Boomer heard was, "yeah, I'm sorry for not talking to you about it and getting in your face about it." Maya looked pretty confused.

"Yeah Boomer. We didn't do anything wrong except for let the Radikor get to us. Now I'm not even sensing the Kairu anymore. At this point, they've already gotten to it," but what Boomer heard was, "I'm sorry too. I should've talked to you about it before kissing Ky. I mean, he's your friend. Maybe I should've asked you for some tips too." Boomer blushed. He walked over to them and offered both his hands to help them up.

"Okay, I get that you two like each other and wanna date now, but don't ask me for tips. That's just too weird." Ky and Maya looked at each other and blushed. Maya glared at Boomer in an embarrassed way.

"Boomer, just wake up already! I don't know what you're seeing, but cut it out," but what he heard was, "alright fine, no tips, but you'll have to deal with us kissing. That's unavoidable." He sighed.

"If you guys are gonna kiss, just try to avoid doing it in front of me as much as possible." Ky was blushing too, but he just tried not to think about it.

"If the Kairu's gone, then let's just try and go home." He turned to Maya. "Do you have any clue on how to drive the X-Scaper? Mookee's still at the monastery, helping Gia with her new training schedule, and I don't trust Boomer to drive while he's still seeing things." Maya shook her head.

"You should drive. You know how to operate the X-Scaper better than me, but try not to kill us like you nearly did last time." He smiled.

"Don't worry. That was when there was a reckless me driving. I'll be the more careful me when I drive." Boomer rolled his eyes.

"Quit flirting!"

**One Awkward Flight Later**

They all came out of the X-Scaper with Master Boaddai waiting.

"I can see you didn't get the Kairu, but even more so, I sense something's happened to Boomer." Maya nodded.

"We were all hit by a combination of three attacks that had us thinking that things that _weren't_ happening _were_ happening. I managed to snap out of it and get Ky out, but we couldn't get Boomer out of it." Ky nodded.

"He either thinks we're dating, or thinks that we're other people who are dating. Whatever the case, he wasn't happy about it." Boomer came over, and looked pleasantly surprised.

"Hey Mr. C! Didn't know I'd be seeing you any time soon!" He came and shook Master Boaddai's hand. "Did you know that Sara and K were dating, cause I didn't find out until a few hours ago. Weird, huh?" Ky's face turned red, and Maya started laughing. Master Boaddai looked amused.

"I see. I'm sure I can remedy the situation." Ky nodded, still looking embarrassed.

"Please fix him!" Maya spoke through her laughter.

"I don't know, having Boomer think you and Sara are dating is pretty funny!" He turned to Maya.

"You do realize he thinks _you're_ Sara, right?" Her face became as red as Ky's just was. She turned back to Master Boaddai.

"Please fix Boomer!" He nodded.

"I was intending to." He held his hand up to Boomer, who looked confused. He started glowing and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he opened his eyes, and he looked really confused.

"Hey, where did Sara and Mr. C go?" He looked confused as he realized Master Boaddai and Maya were there. "And when did you guys get here?" They all laughed, while Boomer looked confused. "Seriously, what happened? Guys, don't leave me in the dark!"

* * *

A powerful combination of attacks like Mirage of Lies, Nightmare Scene, and Spinner's Web can be very dangerous, especially since they mess with your mind and make you live some of the worst situations. It's important to know that your teammates or your friends would never do the things you see so that you can get yourself out of a situation like that. Good thing Maya knew I'd never act like that, but she still has yet to say how I acted. Maybe I should ask her about it later.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_Sara finally completes her training, and knowing the truth abut Rueth, tries to think of a way to use that information to get out of Lokar's grasp. But, before she can, they get sent of a Kairu Quest to Australia, with Lokar deeming her as worthy of a mission. How will Boomer react when he sees his best home friend fighting for evil? Will she tell Boomer why she's there? Will Boomer ask if she really does have a crush on Ky? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 4 Sara's First Mission_


	4. Episode 4 Sara's First Mission

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning _all_ the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Maya looked through a window of the monastery walls, seeing Gia writing something down all by herself and looking miserable. Boomer and Ky were sparring with Balistar and Apex.

"I still feel really bad about what I did to Gia. Maybe I should apologize and ask Master Boaddai to let her train with the rest of her team again."

"It really all depends on Gia, not on you Maya." She turned around.

"Master Boaddai! You can read my thoughts now?" He shook his head.

"No, but I can read your facial expressions. You're regretting telling me what Gia did, but it was the right thing to do. She's been like this for nearly a month, so I'm sure she's learned her lesson. Why don't you take over Ky's match with Balistar? I want him to determine if Gia really has learned her lesson. Being a good leader, he should know if Gia's ready." He turned towards all those who were sparing. "Ky!" Ky and Balistar stopped battling so that Ky could go over to Master Boaddai.

"What is it Master B?"

"I think that Gia's ready to become a part of Team Tiro again. I would like for you to do her assessment on whether I am right or not. Being a good leader, you should be able to see if Gia's ready or not." Ky nodded.

"No problem. I'm guessing Maya's gonna take over sparring with Balistar?" Master Boaddai nodded.

"That's correct." He smiled.

"That's great." He turned to Maya. "Be careful. He's gotten a lot better." Maya smiled.

"Don't worry. I can handle a sparring match with him." She went to start sparring with him. Ky turned to Master Boaddai.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"Go through some scenarios with her. Ask her what she would do in a situation, and determine if her answers are for the good of the team or not." He nodded.

"Got it." He walked in to talk to Gia. Master Boaddai looked around to make sure everyone was busy. Once he was sure of that, he then went to a part of the monastery no one else but him knew. Turning a small statue, he walked down a secret set of stairs, which were covered behind him. Once he reached the bottom, he sat down in lotus position. In front of him was a small glass circle with a red button next to it. Pushing the button, the image of a man wearing a clock appeared before Master Boaddai.

"I received your message. I'm sorry to hear the news." The clocked figure nodded, the cowl of his hood keeping his face obscure.

"It's terrible. I did what I did for a good reason, and I never wanted anyone else getting involved." Master Boaddai nodded.

"And you're absolutely sure that this is Lokar's doing?" He nodded.

"No one else would be capable of pulling that off without my knowing until the next morning. It has to be him. But why would he do that?" Master Boaddai thought about that.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps he doesn't even know that you're involved in this, but right now, it's unclear. What I do know is that if Lokar is behind this, we still stop him, and we'll be able to put your mind at ease." He nodded.

"Thank you for that." Master Boaddai nodded back.

"I know you don't want to get involved, but if the situation gets too out of hand, I'll need to ask you to come to the monastery." He nodded.

"I understand. I'd be there now if I didn't think that I'd be a detriment, not to mention I'd just cause a lot of confusion." Master Boaddai nodded.

"It just wouldn't be the same without Rachael anyway. Thank you for informing me though. As soon as I can get a good grip on what's going on, I will immediately take action." He nodded.

"That's all I ask." The holograph disappeared. Master Boaddai sighed as he stood up.

"This is indeed a confusing situation. I just hope everything turns out alright.

**In Lokar's Lair**

Sara sat on a bed, thinking.

"So, if that's why Rueth doesn't know why I'm here, does that mean that she doesn't know why anyone's here?" She stood up. "Maybe I could use this to my advantage. He clearly doesn't want Rueth to know what's really going on around here, so if I threaten to tell her, maybe he'll let me go, along with Jeremy, Paul, and Lexi." She shook her head. "No, if I do that, he'll just get mad and hurt them. But if I tell Rueth the truth directly, then I should easily be able to get her to help me. Maybe she'll be able to get my brother and friends out while I distract Lokar. No, maybe it should be the other way around, or maybe-" The door was thrown open, hitting the wall loudly and pulling Sara out of her thoughts. Mae stood there, smiling, like always.

"So, what are you still doing in here? It's time to train more." Sara nodded nervously.

"Oh, um, yeah, let's go train." Mae laughed.

"Oh, and I know what you're trying to do." Her face went from a little girl smile to a very creepy, evil smile. "If you tell Rueth what's really going on, you won't have to deal with Lokar. Oh no, he'd be far too merciful. No, you'd be dealing with me, understand?" The coldness of her eyes and the seriousness of the smile sent shivers down Sara's back. She nodded.

"Okay. I understand." Mae's face went back to friendly.

"Good! Now let's go train!" Mae ran off gleefully. Sara had a creeped out look on her face.

"I'd much rather deal the worst punishment that Lokar can come up with rather than even the least horrible thing Mae can think of."

**Elsewhere in Lokar's Lair**

Lokar had his eyes closed, but he started laughing.

"So, finally, it's been revealed. Perhaps now would be the best time to send my new recruit out on her first mission. RUETH!" She came before him.

"Yes Master Lokar?" His evil expression that he had would send shivers down anyone's back, but Rueth couldn't see it.

"The new Kairu has revealed itself. I want you to take Sara with you and Mae on her first mission, and give her this," he tossed Rueth a red jacket with orange hems and two breast pockets. Rueth was very shocked as she caught it and looked up at him.

"With all due respect Master, she is nowhere near ready for a mission. She's only been able to use three moves, one Blue Attack, one Red Attack, and one Green Attack, and one Monster. She has yet to master to other ten X-Drives, which would be three Blue Attacks, three Red Attacks, three Green Attacks, and one more Monster that she has available to her. If she goes on a mission this early in training, I fear that she'll end up only hurting herself by trying to use moves she's not ready for. It'd be better if Mae and I went by ourselves." Lokar smiled evilly.

"Your concern for her is touching, but she's been training for a long time now, and with her natural abilities, plus the time she has had to train, I believe she's ready. If not, you are to protect her, not only from your opponents in this Kairu Quest, but from herself. In a mission, she might actually end up hurting herself. If she does, I want you to use your special move, one that only you can use." Rueth looked confused.

"With all due respect Master, I don't think that's possible. That move is meant to only work on me, just as Mae's version of it is meant to only work on her." Lokar nodded.

"While that is usually true, Sara's X-Reader is like yours and Mae's, so if you transfer even a part of the energy from the X-Drive, then it'll transform into her own version of it." Rueth nodded.

"I understand. Where is the new Kairu?"

"In the Australian Outback. Bring it to me as quickly as possible." She nodded.

"Yes Master. We'll set out at once." She disappeared. Lokar laughed evilly.

**At the Monastery**

Ky was sitting in front of Gia. A majority of his X-Drives were in front of him.

"So, if you're in the middle of an attack by the Radikor, and Apex and Balistar didn't have enough Kairu to fight, and you could only use these X-Drives," he eliminated most of the X-Drives to only leave Mild Weld, Plasma Sword, Shockwave, and Slime Grenades, "what would you do?" She thought about it.

"Well, what state is the Radikor in?" He smiled.

"Saw right through that little trick. They've got the upper hand, and have barely used any of their Kairu at this point." She thought about that.

"Then I'd use Plasma Sword to distract them, but then throw Shockwaves and Slime Grenades together, making Shock Grenades, and make them use up their Kairu trying to avoid it. Then, I'd use Mind Weld, and they'd be down for the count!" Ky smiled and held up his hand for a high-five.

"Perfect strategy!" They high-fived. "You're definitely good at this." Master Boaddai walked in.

"Ky, I need you to come outside." He nodded and stood up, going outside to talk with his teacher.

"What's up Master B?"

"I've detected a Kairu deposit in Australia. You need to go and retrieve it. Maya and Boomer are already on the ship, getting ready to leave." He nodded.

"Alright then." He started heading out, but Master Boaddai put his hand on Ky's shoulder.

"Before you leave, tell me, how did Gia do?" He smiled.

"She responded the same way I would in every situation I described. Not to mention, I wasn't able to pull even a single fast one on her. If it was a test, I'd say she passed with flying colors," he said as he gave her performance thumbs up. Master Boaddai smiled.

"That's good to know. Now go, quickly, and be careful. There's something strange about this Kairu, It's not Shadow Kairu, but not pure Kairu." Ky nodded.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that it'll be just fine when we go and get it." Master Boaddai nodded.

"Be careful none the less." Ky nodded.

"Don't worry, we will." He ran off. Master Boaddai walked into the room, where Gia was sitting. She looked u pat him.

"Are you gonna run scenarios with me now?" Master Boaddai shook his head, smiling.

"No, you're done with that, and your isolated training. I'm reinstating you as a member of Team Tiro, and as their leader." She jumped up, excited.

"I am? Really?! Please tell me it's not a joke!" Master Boaddai shook his head.

"It's no joke. Saying something like that would be extremely cruel. But, from now on, you must use the wise judgment you showed Ky, and remember not to push your teammates off cliffs." She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Master Boaddai!" He nodded as he hugged back.

"You've earned it back." They let go. "And if you work diligently with Apex and Balistar, you might just get to go on your own mission soon. But for now, go and train with them. I believe Keema needs a sparring partner." She nodded, not even caring that she'd be fighting against Keema, who tripped over a ladybug.

"Alright! I'll definitely work hard!" She ran out to greet her once again teammates.

**In Lokar's Lair**

Rueth walked into the training room where Mae and Sara were sparring.

"Time to go ladies! We've got yourselves a Kairu quest!" Sara stopped, in complete shock. Mae was using her green Inferno Chain, but she skillfully flicked it back so that it wouldn't actually hit Sara.

"Cool! I've been wanting to fight again!" Sara shook her head.

"This soon? We're going on a quest this soon?!" Rueth nodded.

"I'm sure you're thrilled. Now, come on. I've got a present for your first quest." She threw a jacket Lokar had given her at Sara. She looked confused.

"What's this for?" Rueth smiled.

"It's a protective jacket. It'll keep you from getting physically injured by a Kairu Attack. When you wear that, Kairu Attacks only affect your Inner Kairu levels, and not your physical bodies. Most teams have these. Why do you think that the Battacor can come back from a major butt kicking without having a single bruise or cut? Rust me, you'll want that jacket." Sara looked at her jacket.

"But Boomer got this one for me. I've worn it everyday. I've washed it everyday too." Rueth rolled her eyes.

"The past doesn't matter. What matters is here and now. What Boomer's doing isn't the same as what we're doing, and our mission is far more important than his, which means you'll need protection that the past can't offer, but protection that the present can give you. Understand?" She nodded.

"Got it." She took off the jacket Boomer had gotten her and place the new one on her shoulders. Rueth smiled.

"Now let's go."

**In the X-Scaper**

"AHHHHHHH!" They were all screaming as Mookee tried to get control over the ship, which was falling through the air. Ky was grabbing onto railings and other things to try and get to Mookee.

"Mookee, what's wrong with the X-Scaper?!" Mookee looked pretty scared.

"I don't know! In all the time I've been with her, she's never acted up like this! I'm not sure what's wrong at all!" Boomer tried to get to the front.

"Is the stabilizer working?!" Maya looked behind the panel where the tank was.

"The stabilizer tank is empty! We've got no way to stay in the air!" Mookee shook his head.

"The back-up tank! We need to get to the back-up tank!" Ky started crawling towards it.

"I've got it!" He pulled on it, but nothing happened. Mookee's eyes widened.

"Oh no! The ship must've used it when the main one ran out! It could've been empty for months without us knowing!" Ky closed his eyes.

"I can use my Inner Kairu to keep the X-Scaper in the air!" He focused very hard on the ship. "Come on Inner Kairu! You've gotta come through for us!" Mookee looked at the scanners.

"We're about to hit the ground!" Ky was still focusing.

"Come on!" The ship was slowly covered with the glowing blue energy of Kairu. The ship started slowing down, until it was completely stopped, just inches above the ground. They all looked relieved. Boomer wiped his hand across his forehead.

"Wow, that was a close one." He looked at Ky, who was still focusing. "Um, Ky, we're five inches off the ground. Just let go of the ship. Don't use up all of your Inner Kairu. You'll need it if we face some E-Teens." The image of Rueth and Mae instantly flashed through his head, and with his broken concentration, the ship fell five inches. Maya smiled, relieved.

"That could've been way worse." Suddenly, she sensed the Kairu and nearly fell over. Ky quickly caught her and helped her steady herself.

"Whoa, you okay there My?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but there's something definitely weird about the Kairu. It's not the same feeling as Shadow Kairu, but it still feels…unnatural somehow. I'm not sure why, but it definitely shouldn't feel like this." Ky looked concerned.

"That's what Master Boaddai said when he sensed it. If there's something wrong with this Kairu, then we need to get it to Master Boaddai, and quickly." They all left. Mookee waved them out.

"By guys! I'll try and make more stabilizer for the ship! It'd be really bad if we were stranded in Australia!" They left, leaving Mookee on his own. He started going through the fridge, as well as grabbing a chemistry set. "Oh, this'll be just like the time I made my own pet. Hopefully, it won't grow too big though. I only need a small amount, just enough to last for a few years!" He started boiling weird leaves and alien peppers in water.

**Outside**

Maya pointed in front of them.

"The weird Kairu is that way, and it's really close." Ky nodded.

"Then that's the way we'll be going." They started heading that way, but someone called out.

"Not so fast Mr. Ego." Ky frowned as he turned around.

"Team Femmicore! It's been a while. What, did you get scared by our last match? I wouldn't blame you. We gave you quite the run for your money." Rueth glared.

"We were giving you a run for your money and you know it! I guess you're just so shocked at our loss that you're lying to yourselves. Or maybe your mommies just told you that." Ky looked really pissed.

"No one talks about my mom like that!" Mae laughed creepily.

"Well, I think it's funny how you're so protective of your mom! It's cute! You must be a big Momma's Boy!" Maya looked at the situation.

"This isn't good! His mom's always been a touchy subject, and if Ky goes into a battle angry, he's bound to lose. What should we do? Boomer?" She turned towards where he was, but saw he was gone. "What?" Boomer was walking towards a tree, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Sara?" She came out from behind the tree, looking ashamed.

"Hey there Boomer." His confusion was evident in his expression.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Then, he noticed her belt, and the credentials that showed what team she was on. His face held a horrified look. "No, you didn't." She nodded, tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, I did. I'm, I'm a member of Team Femmicore now Boomer. I'm not gonna leave any time soon, if that's what you're thinking." He shook his head.

"That can't be. Sara, you're too good to be evil! The only times you ever got in trouble at school was when you were beating up bullies! You'd never become one of those bullies. What did Lokar do? He must've threatened you somehow." She shook her head.

"There's nothing to tell. I just joined the Femmicore." She thought about what Lokar had told her.

_"If you ever dare tell anyone outside of this lair what your situation with working for me is, I will not hesitate in destroying those I have captive."_

"I know it's hard to believe Boomer, but you'll have to accept it." She looked away from him, knowing her eyes would reveal the truth. Boomer looked her straight on.

"You're lying, and I know it. Whatever Lokar has on you, I'm sure we can help. If it's a secret, like the fact that you still wet the bed, I honestly don't care, and neither will anyone else." She glared at him.

"I haven't had those problems in three years Boomer! Besides, it's way worse than a secret! I can't let Lokar hurt them!" She covered her mouth, horrified that she revealed anything to him. His eyes widened.

"Lokar has your family, doesn't he?" She shook her head.

"No, he doesn't, but I've already said too much!"

"Kairu Challenge!" They looked back. Rueth had declared a Kairu Challenge. Ky looked extremely pissed.

"Challenge Accepted!" They both gave each other wide-eyed looks.

"We have to fight?" Boomer shook his head.

"No, you fight someone else. I'm not fighting you. I'll fight Mae or Rueth." He jumped over to be on the left side of Ky, in front of Mae. Sara, a bit confused, jumped over to be on the left side of Rueth, facing Maya. Maya looked up and was confused.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" With Maya, she could put up a convincing evil act.

"Because I'm a part of Team Femmicore obviously." She wiped out her X-Reader. "LEONESS! LION'S ROAR!" She surged with energy as the giant humanoid lioness came to be behind her. Rueth smiled.

"Great job Rueth! Now, it's my turn!" She pulled out her X-Reader. "ROOTICORE! ROOT CAGE!" A thin, but muscular, creature that looked like it was composed of red petals with a green rose for a head, two yellow roses for feet, and two orange roses for hands, and curved rectangle shaped violet eyes, and a rotted split where its mouth is, was behind Rueth. Mae pulled out her X-Reader.

"ETERNFLAMENIS! INFERNO CHAIN!" The monster appeared behind Rueth. Ky pulled out his X-Reader.

"FRACTUS! SEISMIC SHAKE!" Fractus appeared behind Ky. Boomer pulled out his.

"CHEMASTER! STAR SMASH!" Chemaster appeared behind Boomer. Maya pulled out her X-Reader.

"INFINITA! FIRE TORNADO!" Infinita appeared behind her. Sara smirked.

"I'll start this off. LION'S ROAR!" A loud roar came from her mouth and an irritating pitch as it hit Maya and Ky. They covered their ears, screaming. Boomer did not look happy.

"Whoa, since when can _she_ pull off that kind of move? That's a high level move no doubt!" Mae laughed in her creepy way.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of what's in front of you! INFERNO CHAIN!" The chain quickly wrapped around his legs. He had an "uh-oh" look on his face as Mae pulled it towards her, making him fall over. He glared at her.

"Do you know enjoy making your opponents fall over?!" She smiled.

"Falling is always funny! That's why you see people tripping over thing all the time in cartoons. But this is the real world! FIRE SLASH!" Boomer couldn't avoid it as he was hit by the curve of green fire.

"Ow, ow, hot, hot!" She laughed cruelly. Rueth turned towards Sara.

"Don't use all your Kairu in one move! Try a few others!" Sara nodded and stopped the move.

"LION FANGS!" A red lion head was projected at Maya. She couldn't avoid it as it clomped down on her and held her captive, draining her Kairu. Ky glared at Rueth.

"You could've warned us before hand that you stole Boomer's friend to be a member of your team." Rueth glared.

"We didn't _steal_ her! She came to be on our team willingly! You can't steal people anyway!" Ky was a bit shocked as he looked at Sara.

"Is that true?" She nodded, trying to look as evil as possible, when really it was killing her inside.

"Yeah, that's right. I'm an E-Teen now. If you've got a problem with that, then deal. Being a E-Teen is actually kinda fun. You'll see, when I show you LION'S CLAW!" She threw a giant red paw with claws extended at Ky. Rueth glared at her as it hit him.

"Hey, Ky's mine! You can fight Maya," She turned to Mae, who was hitting Boomer with another inferno Chain, "and you can fight Boomer. You guys can switch around if you want, but Ky will always be my opponent! ROOT CAGE!" Blue roots started coming up from the ground around Ky before quickly weaving into a cage.

"Hey, what is this?!" Rueth smiled.

"Your end, at least for this Kairu Challenge!" Suddenly, she clutched her chest and she fell over, screaming from the pain. Ky was very confused.

"What's going on?!" Mae looked over, a bit concerned.

"Rueth!" She let go of her attack, therefore letting go of Boomer. Rueth glared at her.

"Keep fighting! I can take care of myself!" Mae smiled.

"Alright then. INFERNO CHAIN!" She threw it at Boomer before he could get up.

"Oh man!" Mae threw out her arm.

"FIRE SLASH!" Ky looked over at Rueth.

"What's wrong? You look like you're having a heart attack!" She glared at him.

"It's none of your business what's wrong with me." She pulled out her X-Reader. "I'm glad there's at least some sort of plant life here. FLORAL KAIRU MELD!" Ky's eyes widened.

"Floral…Kairu Meld?" Suddenly, all of the plants, along with Rueth, started glowing purple. Ky looked in amazement. "I've never seen a move like that before!" The purple glow turned into a Kairu blue as it all came towards Rueth. She smiled, getting up as it came to her.

"That's much better. Now, to end this battle. FLORAL FIST!" The projected floral fist rushed at Ky, hitting him and knocking him against the cage. The sky changed back to normal as they all let go of their attacks. Rueth smiled. "Now, let's go and find the Kairu." She turned to Mae. "Lead the way Miss Kairu Detector." Mae smiled.

"Oh, trust me, I'll find it, without an X-Reader." She pointed in the same direction Maya had pointed in earlier. "It's that way." They left quickly before anything else could be said. Maya stood up, shocked.

"Mae can sense Kairu too? But, I thought I was the only Kairu Warrior who could!" Ky stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Maya. The fact that Mae can sense Kairu doesn't change much, It just means that she can do the same her that you or her X-Reader could do. It's not like she has visions like you do. What bugs me about the battle is the fact that Rueth went down for the count out of nowhere. Hen, she used that weird move, and suddenly she was just fine. That's not a normal Kairu Move that just anyone could pull off." Boomer nodded.

"That was pretty weird, but what I'm wondering is why Sara was with them." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Clearly, she's not the girl that you remember and somewhere along the line became evil." Boomer glared at her.

"Don't you dare say that ever again! Sara would never be evil! Lokar has something on her! I'm sure of that!" Ky got in between them.

"Take it easy guys. We don't know why Sara's there, and right now, that doesn't matter. We can try and figure that out after we figure out how to get the Kairu." Suddenly, Maya froze in place, having a vision.

_"I'm pretty sure I've seen that tree before." Rueth pointed at a tree. Mae smiled._

_ "We're not going in circles if that's what you're thinking! I know the Kairu's this way. Trust me!" Sara looked around._

_ "Let's just get the Kairu and get back to Lokar. The sooner, the better." Suddenly, the ground collapsed underneath them and they fell down far. The way it collapsed, they were surrounded by a lot of rocks in a way that made it nearly impossible for them to get out. Rueth groaned._

_ "We hit an unstable part of an old mine! We should've walked more slowly! If we had, we would've heard the ground cracking before it actually broke! How are we gonna get out?! At this point, Team Stax will easily beat us to the Kairu!"_

Her vision ended there.

"My? My? You okay?" Ky was waving his hand in front of her face. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't think we're gonna have a problem getting the Kairu."

"Huh?" Ky and Boomer both looked at each other.

**In the X-Scaper**

"And now, with the perfect amount of Gartella extract, I should have enough to last just as long as the last one did!" He was holding a bottle with a blue liquid inside over a large size beaker that had a yellow liquid inside. He tilted the bottle with the blue liquid ever so slightly, just enough to make one drop fall into the beaker. With a small puff of smoke, it turned green. He got excited. "Awesome! I made more stabilizer!" In his excitement, more of the blue liquid got into the beaker. He noticed it and his face went from excited to worried. "Uh oh." Then, it blew up in his face.

**In the Outback**

Team Stax was walking along, when they came over a hill and saw Team Femmicore. Rueth pointed at a tree.

"I'm pretty sure I've seen that tree before." Boomer smiled.

"Ah yeah! Maya's visions come through again!" Ky and Maya both turned to him.

"SH!" Mae smiled at Rueth.

"We're not going in circles if that's what you're thinking! I know the Kairu's this way. Trust me!" Sara looked around.

"Let's just get the Kairu and get back to Lokar. The sooner, the better." Suddenly, the ground collapsed underneath them and they fell down far. The way it collapsed, they were surrounded by a lot of rocks in a way that made it nearly impossible for them to get out. Rueth groaned.

"We hit an unstable part of an old mine! We should've walked more slowly! If we had, we would've heard the ground cracking before it actually broke! How are we gonna get out?! At this point, Team Stax will easily beat us to the Kairu!" Ky came over, looked down the hole, and smiled.

"You're definitely right that we will!" Rueth glared at him.

"Ky! I knew it! Help us out of this!" He nodded.

"Oh sure, after we get the Kairu. We're not dumb. If we help you out, then we'll end up losing the Kairu to you guys. But, if you're still here once we've got it, then we'll help you out." Sara looked up.

"Boomer, please! You gotta help us, even if we get the Kairu! We need it!" Boomer's eyes widened. Maya put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't fall for it. Even if she isn't evil, she's working for it. We're not gonna help her, just like we never helped the Imperiaz." Boomer nodded.

"I'm sorry Sara, but I can't help you. Come on guys, let's go." They started walking away. Sara looked down at the ground, well, she looked more like at a pile of rocks that trapped her.

"I knew it was a long shot." She smiled. "But I'm proud of him. He's firm in what he believes, even if I'm going against it." Mae was pounding on the ground in front of her in a temper tantrum like way.

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair! I should've been able to sense this mine! Why didn't I?!" She glared at Rueth. "This is your fault! If you hadn't been doubting me, I would've been able to focus enough to sense this mine!" Rueth glared at her.

"Just cut it out and try to think of a way to get out of this!"

**Elsewhere in the Outback**

Maya stopped.

"The Kairu's right there, but that can't be it. It's…gray." She was right. There was a boomerang in front of them, glowing with a gray light. Ky held up his X-Reader.

"My X-Reader and your Kairu Sense both say that the Kairu is right there, and they both can't be wrong, can they?" Boomer took out his X-Reader.

"Only one way to find out." Maya and Ky nodded as they took out their X-Readers. The gray energy danced through the sky as it went into their X-Readers. Ky nodded.

"Well, that was definitely Kairu. Oh, cool, I got a couple of new attacks! One's a Green Attack called Boomerang Barrage and a Red Attack called Outback Slam!" Boomer nodded.

"I got a Blue Attack called Hot Flash and a Red Attack called Kangaroo Kick. What'd you get Maya?" She looked concerned with her new X-Drives. My?" She snapped out of it.

"Oh, I only got one. It was a Green Attack called Heat Rush." Ky looked confused as he tried to peer at her X-Reader.

"That's weird. Why'd we get two, but you only get one?" She shrugged.

"Beats me." She put it away before Ky could see her X-Drives. "But now we should get back. We did promise to help Team Femmicore out if they were still stuck after we got the Kairu. Plus, Master B wants to analyze this new Kairu."

**Later – In the X-Scaper**

Mookee held the blue bottle over the yellow beaker.

"I won't mess it up this time!" He put a single drop of the blue liquid in, and after a small puff of smoke came up, it turned green. He carefully put down the blue liquid before getting excited. "Alright! I got it done!" Next two him were two identical empty bottles, both from the main stabilizer system and one from the backup. He carefully poured the liquid into both bottles. He smiled.

"Alright, now to put these where they belong." Just as he picked them up, Boomer slammed the door open.

"We're back with Kairu!"

"Ah!" Mookee batted at the bottles in mid air, barely managing to catch them. He sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that. I finally finished making the stabilizer!" Ky smiled as he walked in.

"Perfect. Now we can get out of here." Mookee went and put both bottles where they belonged.

"Was there a lot." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, there was a lot, but the Kairu was gray. I'm sure Master Boaddai will know why it's like that, why there's this new Gray Kairu."

**At the Monastery**

The X-Scaper landed next to the monastery, with Master Boaddai outside.

"I see you've collected the Kairu." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, but it's really weird. The Kairu was gray." Master Boaddai's eyes opened slightly.

"Gray Kairu? Ky, let me see your X-Reader." He nodded and handed it over. He felt for the Kairu that had just been collected. "This is most interesting indeed. This Kairu is neither good nor bad on it's own, Rather, it's both, or neutral, and changes depending on the holder of it, but still has a bit of darkness. My best guess for this is that when you used the Prism Kairu as an antidote for all of the Shadow Kairu, it didn't purify all of it. There was too Shadow Kairu for it to do that, and so any Shadow Kairu deposit that hadn't already been discovered was turned into this neutral Kairu. When left alone, it stays like this. When possessed by someone who is evil, it acts like Shadow Kairu. When held by someone who is good, it acts like Pure Kairu, but no matter what, it's still in this state, and it's powers will vary depending on who has it at the time." Ky looked down at the ground.

"So, once again, this is all my fault." Master Boaddai shook his head.

"This is in no way your fault. This just means that even the Prism Kairu has its limits, and this is what the extent of those limits were. And this Gray Kairu it's evil on its own, only when it's in evil hands." Maya looked a little nervous, so she changed the subject.

"But, that's not all that's happened. We faced off against Team Femmicore again, and Mae can sense Kairu. Not only that, but Rueth used this weird purple move." Boomer nodded.

"And Sara's working with them." Master Boaddai held up his hands.

"Slow down. I may be very powerful and able to do much, but I can't listen to multiple things at once. Start from the beginning." So they did, explaining what had happened up until the Femmicore beat them. Ky finished it up.

"And then she used Floral Fist to finish the battle. It was really weird." Master Boaddai nodded.

"I see. A Violet Move, those are extremely rare, and can only be used by certain X-Readers, ones that can only use certain attacks and monsters. Lokar must've gotten a hold of three of them and given them to each of the members of Team Femmicore." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, but what _is_ a Violet Move?" Master Boaddai sighed.

"It's a very special type of X-Drive that enables the user to use something in their surroundings to boost their own Inner Kairu levels. They're too powerful for a normal X-Reader to handle, and they don't work if you have certain moves because they're not similar to the way the Violet Moves work. Since most X-Readers will accept any type of X-Drive, special ones were created by the ancient Kairu Warriors from long before my time. These X-Readers were always connected with nature in some way, because the Violet X-Drives always work with the natural surroundings of a person." Maya nodded.

"That's understandable, but what about Mae's Kairu sensing capabilities?" master Boaddai thought about that.

"There are many people in the world who can sense Kairu. It' not hard to believe that Lokar finally has found a student that can sense it as well." Boomer still looked bugged.

"But what about Sara? Why would she ever join forces with Lokar?" master Boaddai looked towards the landscape.

"I may be very old and very wise, but I cannot have every answer. What I do know is that she's most definitely a force to be reckoned with. She has incredible Kairu abilities that can't be ignored. I will definitely meditate on the matter. But for now, I'd like you to all help train Team Tiro." Ky nodded.

"We're on it Master B!" They headed towards where Team Tiro was. Master Boaddai went to the same place he went earlier. The same hologram appeared in front of him.

"I think I may have an answer for your question now."

* * *

Powerful moves like the ones that Team Femmicore used can be useful in battle, but if you don't know how to use them, then they're better off not being used. But, with the way they divided to attack us specifically before we had the chance to use even one move was pretty smart, and a good strategy. Make sure you use attacks that go with your strategy, like when Sara used a Blue Attack to keep Maya and me distracted so that Mae could use a Green Attack to take out Boomer. Matching your attacks to your strategy is key in any battle.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_Everyone at the monastery tries to give Maya a good birthday, but she can't get her mind off of the Gray Kairu. With everything going on, will she be able to celebrate her birthday? Does Lokar have a special plan in mind for his granddaughter? Does Mookee or anyone at the monastery have the skills to bake a birthday cake for her? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 5 Maya's Birthday Bash_


	5. Episode 5 Maya's Birthday Bash

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning _all_ the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Maya sat on top of the X-Scaper early in the morning, looking worried.

_"This Gray Kairu is powerful, but it's also scary."_ She looked at her X-Reader. _"And what's with this X-Drive? What's it supposed to mean? Did I end up getting this because I'm really-"_

"SURPRISE!"

"AH!" She dropped her X-Reader. Ky quickly caught it. She looked a bit nervous, but he handed it back without looking.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." She sighed in relief.

"That's okay. I know you weren't intending to give me a heart attack." She looked up at him. "What was that for anyway?" He looked confused, but smiled.

"Oh, nothing really. Just felt like doing that." Ky looked at how she was holding her X-Reader. He sat down next to her. "Still bugged about how you didn't get as many X-Drives as me and Boomer?" She shook her head.

"No. I'm glad that at least it wasn't a Shadow Kairu X-Drive. I don't know what I'd do if it was." Ky smirked as he pulled out his own X-Reader, spinning it around.

"If it was, then I'd just use the Prism Kairu attached to Platinum Metanoid to turn it back into Pure Kairu no problem. It's not like I exhausted the Prism Kairu. It just didn't have the power to fully change the Kairu all at once. But I tested in on my X-Reader, and Master Boaddai said that it completely transformed back into Pure Kairu once he looked at the Kairu inside. There wasn't even the tiniest trace of the Gray Kairu left." Her eyes widened.

"Um, how exactly did you do that?" He smirked.

"It was easy. I just accessed it from my Platinum Metanoid X-Drive and used it on my X-Reader. I did it to Boomer's too, and it worked the same way." She turned to him, smiling.

"Do you think you could do that to my X-Reader?" He nodded.

"Sure." He went through his X-Reader and found Platinum Metanoid. "PLATINUM METANOID!" He turned to Maya. "Your X-Reader please?" She nodded and handed it over. He held his hand over her X-Reader. With a pulse of golden light from Ky's hand, her X-Reader glowed with a purely blue light. She sighed in relief as Ky let go of Platinum Metanoid's powers. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Ky!" He smiled back.

"It's no problem. I had meant to do it earlier, but we've been pretty busy lately." She nodded.

"With Sara, good or evil, I'm really not in a mood to debate that right now, on Team Femmicore, they're gonna be tough to beat. Now that we've had an actual battle with them, we know how powerful and nearly unstoppable they are. Plus, since they have those special X-Readers, they've got those powerful Violet Moves, or at least Rueth does." Ky nodded.

"Plus, the way she reacted when she had that, that, whatever it was, it was like she was having a heart attack, but then as soon as she used that Violet Move, she was better. It's really weird. Kairu's the life energy of the universe, but as far as I know, it can't heal anything, can it?" Maya shrugged.

"There are just some things that we'll never know." Ky nodded.

"But one thing I know is what today is, and I really hope that you remember what today is too." She looked confused.

"What do you mean?" He laughed.

"Come on My. You can't really forget today, can you? You of all people should be the most excited!" She shook her head.

"I can't think of anything special about today." He was keeling over with laughter.

"I'm sorry, but this is just too funny!" She glared at him.

"Ky Stax, tell me what today is right now!" He stopped laughing and smiled at her.

"I'll give you a hint. It has something to do with the number 16 and cake." She looked very puzzled.

"16? Cake?" Then, it hit her. "Wait a minute! Then that means today is-" Ky nodded.

"Yep! It's your birthday!" She was shocked.

"I thought that wasn't until tomorrow!" Ky shook his head.

"Every single calendar in the monastery says otherwise. So," he stood up, "come on down! Even if you don't want to celebrate, we're gonna anyway." He smiled at her. She smiled back as she stood up.

"Well, it _is_ my 16th birthday. Yeah, we should celebrate." They both climbed down the side of the X-Scaper and to the ground. Down there were Master Boaddai, Boomer, Mookee, and Ekayon. All of them looked pretty happy.

"Happy birthday Maya!" She looked pretty happy, and surprised.

"You guys are awesome! And Ekayon, I didn't think you'd be here!" She hugged her friend, who hugged back.

"Think I'd miss my friend's 16th birthday? I was here for Ky's and for Boomer's, so I'm here for yours." They stopped hugging as she looked at her friends, who were also her family.

"This looks like it's shaping up to be a great day."

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar chuckled as he sat in his chair.

"My dear granddaughter. It seems as if you've reached your 16th year. How wonderful. This marks another year closer to you joining me." He looked up. "Rueth!" She appeared before him.

"Yes Master Lokar?"

"Has the package been delivered yet?" She nodded.

"Yes, it has." He smiled.

"And know one knows who it's from?" Rueth nodded.

"Yes, it will be unclear who sent it to everyone but the sender." He nodded.

"Excellent." She didn't dare look up.

"Forgive me for asking, but why such secrecy Master? Sneaking around isn't something that I would think one with out mission would do." He smiled down at her.

"My dear Rueth, what must be done must be done, for the greater good of the mission. Even if my methods are not what one would normally expect, as long as our goal is accomplished, then it must be done." She nodded.

"I understand Master." Lokar nodded.

"You are dismissed to go back to training Sara." She nodded.

"As you wish Master." She left. He chuckled evilly.

"My loyal little soldier. If only you knew the truth. What would happen then? But, as I am the only one who knows the full extent of the truth, only I could ruin my plans that I have for you." His evil chuckle turned into a full on evil laughter.

**At the Monastery**

Maya had been sat in a chair in front of a table with a large amount of presents on it, each one with a tag attached to it. She grabbed a small box from the pile.

"It says 'Happy birthday Maya! Balistar'. Hm, I wonder what it is." She opened it up. "This is, well, um, this is something." She held up something in a glass case. It was a device that had four squares sticking out on a small wire that connected to a small rod. All the squares had one black side and one white side, and they were spinning. Maya looked at it in confusion until she found the note Balistar had left (they were still training for the day due to them accidentally causing a rockslide).

_"Hey Maya! Sorry we can't be there, but I thought you'd like this. It's a radiometer! The faster it spins, the more radiation there is. The one you're holding works off of the radiation given by light waves. The brighter it is outside, the faster it spins! I hope you really like it!"_

She smiled.

"That's pretty cool!" She put it down and grabbed another present. "Hm, 'Happy B-Day My'! I'm gonna take a wild guess and say this is Boomer's." He nodded.

"Yep! Now open it!" She nodded and ripped off the haphazardly wrapped paper. "Awesome!" She held up a book. "This is the latest and the last one in the series! They left the shelves as quickly as they went up!" Boomer smiled and nodded.

"It was really hard to get a copy, but I found it online. It got here this morning, hence why it's so badly wrapped." She smiled.

"Thanks Boomer. Now I can find out if they defeat the Insidious Humdrum once and for all." Master Boaddai's eyes widened.

"I'm very sorry to cut the celebration short, but I've just sensed a very large and very powerful Kairu deposit. As much as I regret doing this, I'm afraid you'll have to spend your birthday on a mission. I'm sorry Maya." Maya stood up.

"Don't worry. What better present than getting Kairu, plus kicking E-Teen butt?" She pounded her right fist into her left hand. Ekayon smiled.

"As awesome of a present as that would be, leave it to me. You should get to enjoy your birthday, and you shouldn't have to spend it hunting down Kairu. Leave it to me to bring back the Kairu and deliver the butt kicking to any E-Teens who try and get the Kairu." Ky shook his head.

"It's a bit dangerous. I don't know if you know, but there's a new Kairu. When we got the Prism Kairu, it only purified all of the Shadow Kairu that had already been found. The rest of the Shadow Kairu turned into Gray Kairu, which is half Shadow, half Pure. And Lokar's got a new set of E-Teens with Violet Moves. Those Moves increase the users Kairu levels in the middle of a battle." Ekayon smiled.

"You mean Team Femmicore? I've faced off against them before and I've seen their violet Moves. They're definitely tough, but last time I faced off against them, they made the mistake of surrounding me. I made them all attack each other, and they couldn't reach their X-Readers to use them, so I won the challenge. Trust me, I'll be okay." He started heading out, but Boomer grabbed his shoulder.

"Did you face three or two?" Ekayon turned back towards him.

"I faced three girls, one named Rueth, one named Mae, and the last one was called Sara. Why?" Boomer let go of his shoulder.

"Just making sure. If you face them, please try not to hurt Sara." He looked confused.

"Why would you be concerned for an E-Teen?" Boomer had a look on his face that showed it wasn't an easy explanation.

"It's a long story." Ekayon nodded.

"In that case, I'll ask again when I get back. But seriously guys, you don't need to go on this one. I've got it. Later." Before anyone else could say anything, he ran off. Ky shrugged.

"Well, now that that's settled, why don't we get back to gifts?" Maya nodded and sat down.

"Alright then." She picked up another one, this one being very small and very nicely wrapped. "This looks a bit fancy for you guys." She read the tag and then blushed. Ky smirked.

"Is it from Mr. Dreamy?" She glared at him.

"His name is King Kieran of McCann castle, and yes." She looked down at the package curiously. "What I'm wondering is how he knew my birthday." Ky's smirk grew wider.

"I may have gone through your messages to get his address." She stood up, about ready to give him a Kairu butt kicking.

"I cannot _believe_ you'd do something like that!" Ky laughed.

"Hey, I only did it because I knew he'd be wanting to do something for your birthday! It's not like I did anything else!" Master Boaddai shook his head.

"Invading another's privacy is never a good thing, no matter how much you invaded or for what purpose, whether good or bad." Maya nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"Master Boaddai's right. It's rude and invasive." Ky nodded.

"I get that, but are we gonna stand around while you let those presents collect dust?" She glared at him as she sat down and unwrapped the present. It was a red velvet box, and inside was a pair of beautiful sapphire flower earrings inlaid with gold. On them was a note that said 'for the most beautiful flower out there' and reading it made Maya blush.

"These must be really expensive!" Boomer nodded.

"Well, he's a king, he can afford it." She felt her ears.

"Too bad my ears aren't pierced." She pulled one of them out, and was a bit shocked. "Wait, these are clip on earrings. I guess he remembered that my ears weren't pierced." Ky nodded.

"He wouldn't forget anything about 'the most beautiful flower out there'. He and Boomer made kissy faces, which made Maya glare at them.

"Quit it! He's a sweet guy, and you shouldn't be making fun of him like that." She looked away and grabbed another box from the pile. "Hm, from Slanva? I didn't realize she knew how to get in contact with us." She opened up the package. "Oh, nice!" She held up a pair of goggles similar to Slanva's, but with blue lenses instead of pink. She smiled. "These are the same type of goggles that the Bayouviens use. They act like sunglasses, but they can also be used as night-vision goggles, as well as heat-vision. These will be great if we ever get any late night quests or if it's really bright out." She put them on her head before grabbing the next package. "Huh?" Master Boaddai looked a bit concerned.

"What is it Maya?" She held up the package.

"It has my name on it, but it doesn't say who it's from." She shrugged. "Maybe it's Ekayon's present, and he forgot to put his name on it." She started unwrapping it, and her eyes gleamed with joy. "No way! This ring is gorgeous!" She pulled out a golden ring with a ruby in the center and two amethyst gems next to it. Master Boaddai sensed something dangerous as Maya started to put it on her right middle ringer.

"No Maya! Don't put that ring on!" It was too late. She had already put it on, and nothing happened. She gave Master Boaddai a concerned look.

"Something wrong Master B?" Suddenly, the feeling he had was gone.

"Oh, nothing. Perhaps it was something I ate. I should be more cautious when I eat whatever Mookee has cooked." Boomer looked around.

"Speaking of him, where _is_ the little guy? And where's Keema?" Ky gestured towards the X-Scaper.

"Mookee's putting the final touches on Maya's birthday cake, and Keema's still training with Team Tiro since he did play a part in that rockslide. From what Mookee keeps saying, and from the amount of ingredients that he brought into the kitchen, it's gonna be a huge cake. Seriously, they brought in 6 giant bags of flour!" Boomer's eyes filled with excitement.

"Awesome! A lot of flour means a lot of cake, which means there's enough for me to eat all by myself and still leave enough for the rest of you!"

**Far Away**

Ekayon used his X-Reader to look around until it settled on a large Greek temple. He looked up and saw the Kairu deposit on the arch above the entrance. He looked around.

"Perfect. No E-Teens, no mess. Maybe I'll make it back for the rest of Maya's party, and I might just find a gift too."

"The only gift you'll be giving the birthday girl is the gift of disappointment, since you failed to get the Kairu!" He turned around, glaring.

"Team Radikor." Zane smirked.

"Miss us much?" Ekayon smirked and shook his head.

"Not really. Seeing you guys get stuck in a pit of quicksand is pretty funny." Zane glared at him.

"That was only because you tricked us into it!" He smirked.

"I did, didn't I?" Zane put his fists together.

"Kairu Challenge!" Ekayon smiled.

"Challenge Accepted." The sky changed as Ekayon stacked up. "SCORPIRION! ENERGY WHIPLASH!" Zane pulled out his X-Reader.

"BRUTICON! ANTI-MATTER BEAM!" Zair got her X-Reader out.

"CYONIS! LIGHTNING STIRKE!" Techris got out his X-Reader.

"SILVERBAXX! EARTH SLAM!" They faced each other. Zair smirked.

"SMOKE SCREEN!" The air filled with a dark blue cloud as they surrounded him. Ekayon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Zair? You always use that move!" She glared at him.

"Just shut it, okay?! LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Techris held up his hands.

"EARTH SLAM!" Ekayon felt it coming from both sides, so he jumped up into the air. The attacks went right under him, and instead hit Zair and Techris, who went flying. Zane glared at him.

"You think you're so tough and strong, don't you?" Ekayon nodded.

"Yeah. That's because I _am_ tough and strong." Zane smirked.

"Let's see how tough you are after this. ANTI-MATTER BEAM!" Ekayon just jumped over it.

"Don't you ever learn your lesson?" Zair jumped up at him from behind.

"LIGHTNING S-" Ekayon whipped around before she could finish.

"ENERGY WHIPLASH!" He used his green whip to catch Zair and then throw her towards Techris. Ekayon smirked.

"And that's how you take out the trash." Zane glared at him.

"RADIKOR RAGE!" He sent the attack at Ekayon, who easily dodged it, but the temple, not so much. It left a dent, plus a large scorch mark on the otherwise pristine white surface. Ekayon glared at him.

"Hey, I'm okay with getting hit, but you don't mess with ancient architecture, especially not stuff that has Kairu attached to it! SONIC SLAP!" Ekayon sent the attack at Zane, who was knocked over by it and sent flying before he very roughly landed on the ground. The sky went back to normal. Ekayon smiled as he turned back to normal and put away his X-Reader. "Now, unless you guys want another butt kicking, I'm going to collect the Kairu now." Zane glared at him as he stood up.

"This isn't over! We'll get the Kairu next time!" Ekayon nodded.

"Yeah, but tell me one thing. How did you know it was Maya's birthday?" he rolled his eyes.

"I trained with Master Boaddai for over a year! Her birthday had to have happened somewhere in that year! Idiot!" Then, Team Radikor disappeared. Ekayon looked up at the Pure Kairu that had made itself a part of the arch of the temple.

"Looks like Hestia was hiding a large amount of Kairu. I'm not even sure if my X-Reader can fit it all." He held up his X-Reader as the Kairu danced in the sky, going into it. "Just barely enough room. I'm gonna have to get rid of some of this. Huh?" He looked at his X-Reader, seeing an X-Drive he never thought he'd ever see. He looked pretty excited about it. "No way! This'll be a great present for Maya, since I couldn't think of one at first! She's gonna be so psyched about this!" He started heading back towards the monastery.

**At the Monastery**

Maya had opened all presents but one. Apex, not really sure what to get her, had gotten her a new hairbrush (which was perfect because her old one broke from being, well, old), Boomer's parents sent her a nice handmade sweater, Master Boaddai had given her a new X-Drive called "Fire Daggers", and Gia had gotten her a video game (which Boomer and Ky were more likely to play than her). There was one last present on the table. She smiled playfully.

"Hm, I wonder who's gift this could be." She pretended not to know as she looked at the tag. "Oh, it's from Ky!" He smiled.

"Quit messing around and just open it." She laughed.

"Okay then." She opened the box. Inside was a golden oval shaped locket with the word "Maya" written on it in fancy letters. Her eyes were filled with shock. "Ky, this is so beautiful! This must've been really expensive!" He smiled.

"Look inside the locket." She opened it, and inside on one side was a picture of her, Ky, Boomer, and Mookee together. On the other side was a picture of Team Tiro, Keema, and Master Boaddai. "No matter what, we're always family, and nothing can take that away from us, not even Lokar." She smiled as she put it on.

"That's so sweet and thoughtful Ky!" She got up and hugged him. "I love it!" He hugged back.

"Glad you do." They stopped hugging as Ekayon came towards them.

"I didn't miss much, did I?" Maya shook her head.

"No, not really. Oh, and thanks for the ring! It's really cool." He looked confused.

"Ring? I didn't get you a ring. I didn't know what to get you at all. Then, after I beat the Radikor in a Kairu Challenge for a huge amount of Kairu, I won an awesome X-Drive, and decided it'd be a great present for you. It'd suit you far better than it'd suit me." He held up his X-Reader. Maya's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" He nodded.

"It's a Platinum Infinita." He was telling the truth. The Platinum Infinita looked similar to normal Infinita, but it was a platinum colored fire, and it appeared to have platinum armor on it, plus the flames at the top of its head were far larger and more intense looking. "I don't even have the normal one and would have no idea how to handle it anyway. Plus, you deserve this X-Drive. Now, what ring are you talking about?" She held up her hand to show it.

"This ring. But if you didn't give it to me, and nobody here did, then who gave it to me?" Master Boaddai looked concerned.

"Let me examine it." She nodded and tried to take off the ring, but it wouldn't come off. She looked confused.

"That's weird. It won't come off." She tried pulling on it harder. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Why won't it come off?!" Master Boaddai stood next to her.

"I can examine it while it's still on your hand." She held it up to him. As he felt around for energy in the ring, his eyes widened. He dropped her hand. "You should never have put on that ring!" Maya looked really scared.

"Why?! What's in the ring?!" He looked her directly in the eyes.

"That ring has Shadow Kairu in it, but more than that, it has a piece of someone's will in it. Unless whoever sent you this ring it wants it off, it cannot be removed." Ky walked a bit towards them.

"What about the Prism Kairu? That should be able to get it off right?" Master Boaddai thought about it.

"That should work. The will that's there with the Shadow Kairu is completely dark, and Prism Kairu is a purifying force. Because of that pure darkness of the will, it should either be destroyed or return to whomever it belongs to. It's worth a try." Ky nodded.

"Maya, give me your hand." She nodded, holding up her hand. As Ky took hers, he also grabbed his X-Reader. "PLATINUM METANOID!" The power of Platinum Metanoid flowed through him as he held Maya's hand. Focusing the Prism Kairu on that, his hand glowed with a golden light, entering the ring and purifying the Shadow Kairu. With it, a small and pure black energy came out, leaving quickly to wherever it came from. Ky let go of Maya's hand and let go of Platinum Metanoid. Ky smiled. "It should be gone. Can you take off the ring?" She tugged on it until it came off. She sighed a breath of relief.

"Yeah, it's gone." Master Boaddai shook his head.

"Maybe not. Let me examine it." She handed it over. He searched through the ring. "You're right. It's perfectly safe now." He gave it back to Maya. Boomer looked relieved.

"That's good. But seriously, that was majorly freaky. But there's only one person who would ever try and do that." Ky nodded.

"Lokar. He's getting more and more desperate, but that only means we have the upper hand." Master Boaddai shook his head.

"Do not be so sure of that. Lokar never does acts of desperation. He always does carefully calculated moves. He's always been one step ahead, so that makes me very concerned that he would do something this bold. Perhaps he's planning on making a move soon."

"GUYS! I NEED HELP!" Mookee was walking out of the X-Scaper backwards, holding an absolutely gigantic cake bigger than two of Ky's dad. There were sparklers on the top, as well as sixteen candles around the base. Ky lifted an eyebrow.

"Mookee, you do realize only a few people are here, right?"

"I know, but I wanted the cake to be special! Please help me with it!" Ky rolled his eyes and used his inner Kairu to balance the cake and bring it to the table. Boomer's eyes widened.

"That is one _monstrous_ cake!" Mookee nodded.

"I made it with several different flavors. There's strawberry, angel food, devil's food, yellow cake, vanilla, chocolate, marble, and even mint!" Maya smiled.

"It's amazing!" She reached down and hugged Mookee. "Thanks!" He smiled.

"Aw, it's nothing. I love cooking!" Boomer smiled.

"Technically, making a cake is baking, not cooking. But, that's beside the point! Blow out the candles so we can eat this!" They all laughed at Boomer's eagerness to eat cake.

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar smiled as a little piece of black something came towards him and went through the glowing disk on his chest to merge back with him.

"So, it looks like they found the secret behind the ring. But, even wearing it for a moment was too late." He laughed evilly as he thought of the ingeniousness of his plan.

* * *

Smoke Screen can be a great attack so that your enemy can't see you, but that also means you can't see your own teammates, which can cause you to hit them rather than your opponent. Even if your aim is dead on, if you're as highly skilled of a warrior as Ekayon, then they can still dodge. Not to mention, Zair has over used this move, and most of her opponents know their way around it, so make sure not to use the same move too often like she did.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_With celebrating happy things also comes remembering sad things. Ky remembers the day of his mother's death, as well as another great loss. But, he can't let his emotions stay on that. The X-Scaper picks up a large deposit in Africa. With Ky so tense and upset, will he be able to think straight enough to get the Kairu? Will the Radikor beat them because of Ky's emotional state? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 6 A Warrior's Remembrance!_


	6. Episode 6 A Warrior's Remembrance

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning all the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Ky looked out of a window in the cockpit of the X-Scaper, looking out at the gray sky, threatening to rain.

"Perfect. The weather responds to my mood now." Maya came out, yawning.

"Ky, what are you doing up so early? The sun hasn't even gotten past the horizon yet." He shook his head.

"The sun's up. It's just gray outside." Maya gave him a concerned look.

"I know that today's a tough day for you, but you can't let yourself get in this, this, this funk every year! You've been like this for a few days, and if it goes on for too long, then it'll only get worse! You'll be stuck in a funk that you can't get yourself out of!" He used every single bit of restraint that he had not to lash out at her with hurtful words.

"I'm not trying to get in a funk. I'm just a bit depressed, but if that's your definition of a funk, then I guess that's what I'm in. If I'm stuck in it, then I'm stuck." She sat down next to him and put her arm on his shoulders.

"Look, I know it still hurts, but you've gotta admit, it doesn't hurt anywhere near as much as it did when it first happened, right?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I mean, I guess so, but that doesn't mean the pain isn't there." Maya smiled.

"I know Boomer's usually the one to do this, but you need a hug right now." Before he could say anything against it, Maya wrapped him up in a hug. "Trust me, getting sad about things you can't control will only make them hurt more. I would know. Instead of being sad about what's already happened, be happy about what could happen now." He pushed her away.

"Thanks. I'll try and think about that." He stood up and went back to his room. Maya had a sad expression on her face as she sighed.

"It's only this time of year that he gets this sad." She looked out a window. "It's been fourteen and thirteen years today. I wish I could help him, but he pushes away any help I can give him. Why does he always push _me_ away though? Every time we get too close, he just pushes and pushes." She didn't dwell on the thought. The Kairu alert went off. She went to go see what it said. "A Kairu deposit in Africa, huh?" She smiled as she hit her hand with her fist. "Maybe that'll help get him out of his funk. He's always up for a quest! Plus, kicking some E-Teen butt should help him relieve his stress!" Boomer came out.

"What's up with Ky? I woke up because the Kairu alarm was going off, and Ky was coming back into our room. When I asked him where we were heading, he said 'I don't really care' and went straight into the bathroom! He's been pretty weird the last couple of days." Maya sighed.

"Boomer, today's _the_ anniversary, remember? It's been fourteen years today since the first, and thirteen years since the second. You can't expect him to be happy. On this day, nothing can get him out of his funk." Boomer thought about it.

"That's today, isn't it? I'd honestly forgotten about it, what, with everything that's happened lately." Maya nodded.

"It can't help that Team Femmicore kicked our butts _and_ got the Kairu yesterday. It's hard enough as it is with what today is, but also having that happen yesterday, it just makes it harder." Boomer thought about that as he got in the pilot's seat and made the X-Scaper take off.

"You're right. No wonder he's so depressed. We've faced the Femmicore six times, seven if you count the time when it was just Rueth and Mae, and haven't beaten them even once! That can definitely damper a guy's mood." Maya sat down and poured herself some cereal in a bowl.

"I just wish he wouldn't push me away. He'll barely even look at me today, just like it's been this day every year since I've met him." She threw her arms up in the air slightly. "I don't even know why! He refuses to even give me an explanation, even going so far as to saying he's not pushing me away!" Boomer looked a bit shocked.

"Isn't it a bit obvious?" She shook her head.

"No, but if you can explain, please do." He looked straight at the skies, trying not to look back at Maya.

"You remind him of _her_. When he's described her, he's pretty much describing you. Because of that, he pushes you away. And how did you not figure that out?" She was a bit shocked.

"I, I remind Ky of _her_?" Boomer nodded.

"Yeah." She looked down at her cereal.

"But, she was one of the greatest Kairu Warriors to ever live! She's legendary, and every girl who ever trains in Kairu strives to be as good or better than her." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, she is. And don't forget, she was a member of the same team Ky's dad was on. Seriously, you're supposed to be the smart one! How could you _not_ figure this out?" She shook her head.

"I'm not sure, but you really think I remind Ky of her?"

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar smiled to himself.

"Ah, a simply dreadful day for Ky Stax. And it just so happens to coincide with a new Kairu deposit, oh, and _Gray_ Kairu at that. RADIKOR!" Team Radikor appeared before him. Zane bowed in respect.

"Yes Master?"

"I've detected a Kairu deposit in Africa. And Zane, I think you know what today is." Zane nodded, smiling evilly.

"Oh yeah, I remember what today is. Ky's not gonna be in much of any state to fight, but I'm sure I can change that." Lokar nodded.

"Then go, and bring me back the Kairu!" They nodded and disappeared. Lokar smiled.

"With Ky too depressed to fight well, Maya and Boomer will have to cover for him, and on their own, they surely won't be enough for Team Radikor." He laughed evilly.

**In Africa**

Maya closed her eyes as they stood in a desert.

"The Kairu is close. It's Gray Kairu though." Boomer looked pretty pumped.

"So what? Gray, Shadow, or Pure, it doesn't matter as long as we get it!" Ky looked pretty depressed still.

"Whatever. Let's just get the Gray Kairu and go home." He just stared down at his X-Reader, following the signal to wherever the Kairu was. Maya and Boomer looked at each other. Deciding not to say anything to keep the situation from getting worse, they remained silent as they got closer to the Kairu. Maya was it quickly.

"There it is!" She ran over to it. "It's an old ivory carving!" Boomer ran towards it and looked pumped.

"Alright! And we didn't have to deal with any E-Teens!" Ky sighed.

"Let's just get the Kairu and go home." They got out their X-Readers, but then a harsh voice spoke up.

"I wouldn't go around calling that Kairu yours when you've still got us to deal with." Maya and Boomer turned around to glare at them.

"Team Radikor!" Zane laughed a little.

"So, still think that Kairu's yours?" He looked at Ky, who's eyes seemed pretty depressed. "My, my, what do we have here? It seems as if Ky's flame's been put out. It's about time too. But seriously dude, what's up with you?" Ky glared at him.

"None of your business Zane!" He looked up to the sky, as if pretending to remember.

"Um, I think it starts with an 'm'." He snapped his fingers, as if he had just remembered. "Oh, that's right, today's the day you lost your mommy, isn't that right?" Ky glared at him.

"Leave my mom out of this Zane!" Zane laughed.

"Why should I? Then again, she's not even worth mentioning in the first place. She was a pretty pathetic and weak Kairu Warrior to begin with. There's a reason why she died from having a baby!" Ky looked ready to destroy something.

"She was sick when she was pregnant with Rue and you know it!" Zane nodded.

"Yeah, and if she had gotten the treatment, then she would've been just fine, but she couldn't risk her _poor wittle unborn baby_. Too bad she did that though. The baby ended up dying anyway, and Rue died on the same day as the first anniversary of your mom's death! How stupid and pathetic!" He started laughing. Ky nearly lunged at Zane's throat, but Boomer and Maya grabbed his arms.

"Let me go! I'm gonna show _him_ who's pathetic!" Maya looked in his eyes, filled with rage as he kept shouting about how he was going to teach Zane a lesson.

"Ky, you can't just attack him like that! It's against the Kairu Code! I'm not gonna let you throw away this team just because Zane managed to get under your skin." Zair laughed.

"Zane? Get under _Ky's_ skin? Please! All he did was say the truth! His mom was so stupid!" Maya glared at her.

"Shut up! We're trying to keep him from severely injuring you, and you're just pressing his buttons!" Boomer nodded.

"I bet he can't even hear us right now because he's so mad! You guys really want a butt kicking, don't you?" Techris smiled.

"You can try, but Ky's not in any state to deliver right now, but in case he wants to try, Kairu Challenge!" Maya shook her head.

"There's no way we're gonna accept! Ky's not in a state to fight you guys! He's still shouting about how he's gonna beat you!" Zane smirked.

"If you don't accept, then we'll just take all of the Kairu." Boomer looked at Maya.

"We have to accept. We can't let even the smallest amount of Gray Kairu end up in Lokar's hands." Maya nodded.

"We have no choice." She turned to Team Radikor. "We can't show it properly right now, but Challenge Accepted!" The sky changed. Zane grabbed his X-Reader.

"BRUTICON! ANTI-MATTER BEAM!"

"CYONIS! LIGHTNING STRIKE!"

"SILVERBAXX! EARTH SLAM!" All of Team Radikor was stacked up. Maya looked at Boomer.

"We can't stack up while we're holding onto Ky!" Boomer sighed.

"We're in a Challenge now. Technically, we can let him go now. If he severely injures Zane, then it's not our fault, and it's not breaking the Kairu Code." She nodded.

"I guess we have no choice." They both let go of Ky, who instantly charged at Zane.

"You're gonna regret saying those things about my mom!" Maya looked at Boomer.

"We've gotta stack up, and quick!" She pulled out her X-Reader. "INFINITA! FIRE TORNADO!"

"FROZTOK! BLIZZARD AXES!" Zane was dodging Ky's punches. He hadn't even bothered to stack up after Maya and Boomer had released him.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun! ANTI-MATTER BEAM!" The attack instantly hit Ky because they were in Point Blank range. He was thrown backwards into Maya, who grabbed him by his shoulders to keep him from knocking her over.

"Ky, are you okay?" He tried to charge at Zane again.

"Let me go! I'm gonna teach him not to make fun of my mom!" She looked regretful.

"I'm so sorry Ky. I really, _really_ don't want to do this, but you leave me no choice!" She let go of him. He started racing towards Zane, but she stopped him with a Kairu Attack. "PARALYSIS SPRAY!" As the attack hit, he froze in place with ice covering him. Maya stood over him "I'm sorry Ky, but I can't release you until after the battle is over." She turned towards Team Radikor. "But you're still gonna pay for those comments you made about Ky's mom! FIRE TORNADO! CYCLONE SNARE! FIRE SNARE!" The two attacks combined into a giant cyclone of fire that surrounded the Radikor. None of them could dodge it as the attack surrounded them. Once it disappeared, they were all frozen in place. The sky turned back to normal. Boomer smiled.

"Alright! That didn't even take long!" Maya shook her head.

"The only reason why it didn't take long is because they were too focused on getting under Ky's skin that they pretty much ignored us. On any other day, that wouldn't have worked. Now, we've gotta get the Kairu." Boomer nodded. They both held out their X-Readers, but then boomer thought of something.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you let Ky go?" She shook her head.

"Not until we're back on the ship where he can't try to maim Zane. We'll share the Kairu with him afterward. Now, let's just get the Kairu and go." Boomer nodded. They both held out their X-Readers as the Kairu went in. Boomer smiled.

"Awesome! I got a Red Attack, Elephant Run!" Maya looked shocked as she looked at her new X-Drive. Boomer looked at her. "What'd you get My?" She quickly put her X-Reader away.

"Nothing special. It's not much of an X-Drive. Just a low level Blue Attack." Boomer looked confused.

"Well, what is it?" She quickly went to start dragging Ky.

"That doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting Ky back to the X-Scaper and back to the monastery, where he won't hurt someone." Boomer nodded. He grabbed Ky and lifted him over his shoulders, carrying him to the X-Scaper.

**In the X-Scaper**

Maya ceased the attack she had used on Ky. Instantly he started shouting.

"I'm gonna get you for that Zane!" Then, he realized he was tied up. His arms were tied up behind him, and his legs were tied to the chair legs. "What is this?!"

"This is what we've gotta do when you go berserk dude." He looked up and saw Maya and Boomer standing in front of him. Maya looked really worried.

"Ky, that wasn't you out there. I've seen you get mad when people make fun of your dad, but you there, you, you turned into a monster filled with rage and hate, something completely not you." He glared at Maya.

"I'm fine!" boomer folded his arms over his chest.

"Are you really okay Ky, cause you look really mad at us for doing what was best for you. And, news flash, we got the Kairu!" He showed Ky his new X-Drive. "We wouldn't have if Maya hadn't used Paralysis Spray on you to keep you from hurting yourself!" Maya leaned down to be at Ky's level.

"Ky, you've gotta realize we're only doing this because we care about you. We're worried. The way you acted, you could've gotten seriously hurt! You took a Kairu Attack directly to the chest at Point Blank because you let your anger get the better of you! You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed from that! Letting anger take control isn't a way to deal with your problems, okay?" He glared at her.

"He called my mom weak, pathetic, and stupid! How am I supposed to be okay with that?!" Boomer sighed.

"You're not, but you're also supposed to act responsibly! You're our _leader_ Ky. You can't let something make you go crazy." Maya nodded.

"And what if I hadn't done that? Even if we still won, with all that negative energy you had, you would've turned the Gray Kairu into Shadow Kairu! How would that react with Platinum Metanoid?! For all we know, it could've made your X-Reader blow up!" She took in a deep breath and sighed, trying to calm herself down. "If you're still upset, try counting down from ten and think calm thoughts, okay? If you're still really mad, then we'll turn around and let you lose on Zane." Ky nodded and started counting down from ten. He calmed down, and thought about how stupid is actions were.

"You guys are right. I'm sorry. I can't believe I let Zane get under my skin like that. Now, could you please untie me?" Maya stood up straight and folded her arms over her chest.

"That depends, are you gonna go berserk again?" He shook his head.

"No way. I can't believe I acted like that. Next time I do, I give you full permission to do what you just did." Maya and Boomer looked at each other.

"Well, what do you think Boom?"

"I think he's learned his lesson." Maya smiled and went to untie his hands, while Boomer untied his legs. "And I don't think he's gonna go bonkers on us again." Ky stood up and rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks for doing that guys, but I'm really tired. I'm gonna take a nap the rest of the way to the monastery. Don't wake me until we get there." Maya and Boomer were both a bit surprised with that. Maya looked at Boomer.

"What was that? He didn't even ask for any Kairu. Why didn't he?" Boomer shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'd better take off. We're not even in the air yet." Boomer went to the pilots seat to take off. Maya looked out the window, wondering what could possibly be going on in his teammate's head.

**In Ky and Boomer's Room**

Ky pounded his fist again the wall, one of the ones facing away from the front, so Maya and Boomer didn't hear it.

"I can't believe it! How could I have been so stupid as to fall for Zane's tricks! Now that I've calmed down, I can see his plan clearly. He wanted me too mad so that Maya and Boomer would have to take me out of play! I can't believe I fell for something so simple and stupid!"

"It's not your fault." He turned around.

"Dad?" Yes, Connor was standing behind him, although in Astral Projection form. "Since when can you do that?" Connor smiled.

"One of the perks of being a Redakai is being able to do this. Master Boaddai told me he sensed saw you act insane during a battle. He didn't give me the details, and said that it'd be better if you explained. Now sit down and tell your old man what happened." Ky sighed as he sat down and told his dad what had happened.

"And then Maya ceased her Paralysis Spray and I was tied to a chair to keep from hurting myself. It took a while, but they managed to calm me down. Once I was calm, I realized that Zane had planned that, maybe not the losing, but he definitely planned on taking me out of the battle. I just can't believe I fell for it." He punched the ground next to him.

"Take it easy Ky! You're gonna put a hole in the X-Scaper if you don't keep your emotions in check." He gave his dad a look that showed worry and remorse.

"That's the problem! I wasn't able to during the battle, and I nearly made my team lose the Challenge." He looked down as the floor. Connor sighed.

"Ky, you didn't make your team nearly lose the Challenge. They managed to get the Kairu, and from what master Boaddai told me, Maya beat them with one move. The only thing you lost was control of yourself. I miss your mother just as much as you do, if not that, then more, and that both of us are much more on edge today than any other day, but I'd never act like that. You know why?" Ky looked up.

"Why?" Connor smiled.

"Because I know how she would hate to see me act so recklessly over her. She always hated it when I was upset, and so I try to not let myself get upset, because I know that if she was here to see my behavior, than it'd only make her worry. Not to mention, her main priority was making sure I was being reasonable when we were both on Team Vertou. If I ever acted like that, she wouldn't hesitate in dealing out some sort of punishment. Your mother was quite strong, and nearly beat me several times in multiple Kairu Tournaments. I tried as much as possible not to make her mad, which included not acting stupidly." Ky laughed.

"I remember her saying to me I'd never be too old to be spanked." Connor laughed.

"She did say that, didn't she?" Ky nodded.

"And she always meant it." Connor laughed.

"Yes, I remember that. Those good memories are what gets me through today." Ky gave his dad a confused look.

"Huh?" Connor sighed.

"When this day comes around, I try not to think about the years I missed with Rachel and Rue. Instead, I think about the good times. Those two weeks we were together as a full family were the best times of my life. I had both my children, and my wife, and I'm thankful that I had even that much. Be thankful, not regretful, okay Ky?" He nodded.

"I promise." Connor smiled and nodded. The Kairu Alarm went off again.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, you've got some Kairu to find. Oh, and quit pushing Maya away. You've been doing that the past few days just because she's a lot like your mother. I don't think she appreciates that."

"What?" Before Ky could say anything else, his dad disappeared. He thought about that. "Maya like Mom?" He blushed and shook his head. "No way."

**In the Cockpit**

Boomer looked at the scanner.

"Looks like we're heading to another part of Africa, but much farther south." Maya looked back toward where the bedrooms would be, then looked up towards Boomer.

"Should we get Ky? He _did_ want to be left alone, and he _did_ say he was tired, but if we face the Radikor again, then this time we'll need him to help us even the odds. They won't fall for the same trick twice."

"Then I guess it's good that I'm out of my funk." Maya smiled as she looked back.

"Ky!" He smirked as he came up towards them.

"So, where are we going buddy?" Boomer beamed at Ky, happy that his best friend was back to normal.

"South Africa, and this time, we'll be packing way more heat." Ky nodded.

"Radikor, Battacor, or Femmicore, I'm ready to face them all." Maya smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to know that you're back to normal." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Trust me, I'm never going to that place again. It's dark, and scary, and creepier than silence in the dark. It's never gonna happen again." Maya smiled.

"Well, I'm glad. But what made you change your mind?" He thought about the earlier conversation.

"My dad talked some sense into me, more or less. He reminded me that she'd really hate to see me act like that, and that she'd never tolerate it. He also told me that it's better to remember what I _did_ have, and not what I never got." Maya smiled.

"Well, dads are usually right, or at least your dad is. I don't really have much experience with those. But, now's not the time to deal with that. Right now, we need to get the Kairu and quite possibly kick E-Teen butt." Ky nodded.

"That's right." Boomer smiled.

"Full speed ahead!"

* * *

I let petty comments from Zane get the best of me. In a Kairu Challenge, you've always got to make sure that you stay calm and focused, even if your opponent is making rude comments about you or your family. Even when that happens, you've just gotta ignore them, or quite possibly, use a Blue Attack to get them to stop. Those attack can mess with people's concentration, making it so they can't focus enough to make a decent insult.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_While Ky's out of commission due to an injury, Team Stax encounters a man wearing a hood during a Kairu quest. He seems to be very familiar to Boomer. Why does he feel so familiar to Boomer? Why isn't Boaddai surprised by the appearance of this man? Who is he? Will his face be discovered? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 7 The Hooded Helper!_


	7. Episode 7 The Hooded Helper

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning all the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

"Come on guys!" Team Tiro was trying to catch a small ball of Kairu. Maya was controlling it and making it float around by holding her hand out and making it go in the direction she moved her hand. "You can't just use your eyes! Use all of your senses! And remember, whoever catches it first gets the Kairu!" Gia smirked as she chased the Kairu.

"Oh, I'm definitely getting that Kairu!" Apex shook his head.

"No, it's mine!" Balistar smiled.

"Actually, due to my speed an trajectory, I should reach it first!" The Kairu ball stopped. Gia smirked.

"It stopped! It's as good as mine!" Apex smiled.

"No, it's mine!" Maya smirked as she suddenly moved the ball upward, making them all crash into each other. It came back to her hand. Balistar held his head.

"I think it's Maya's." They all laughed. Maya smiled as she stopped laughing.

"Now, I said _the first_ one to get it would get the Kairu, but what would've happened if you had all gotten it at the same time?" Balistar smiled.

"Then we all would've gotten the Kairu!" Maya nodded.

"Hunting down Kairu isn't in individual effort. Even Ekayon doesn't do it alone! He has the help of Master Atoch. Everyone brings something to the table that makes getting Kairu possible. Take me and the rest of Team Stax for example. Ky brings good ideas and uses his leadership skills, and Boomer brings a lot of brute strength to the team." Gia nodded.

"Yeah, but what do _you_ bring to Team Stax?" Maya smirked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Me? I bring Kairu detecting abilities, plus reason. You wouldn't believe some of the stupid stuff those two would do if I wasn't around."

"LOOK OUT!" Maya saw a large boulder coming at Team Tiro. Her eyes widened. She was too far away from them, but Ky pushed them all out of the way. He was out of the way himself, but he landed directly on his left shoulder. The boulder just barely didn't run over his foot, brushing up against his shoe. Maya went over to them.

"Are you guys okay?!" Gia nodded, one hand on her head.

"Yeah, at least, I'm fine." Balistar nodded.

"I'm good as well." Maya looked at Apex, worried.

"What about you Apex? Apex?!" He wasn't opening his eyes. Gia checked his pulse.

"He's alright. He just fainted from being so scared." Maya sighed in relief, then glared at Ky, who was clutching his shoulder.

"What is _wrong_ with you?! Why on _earth_ are you messing around with _boulders_?!" She turned to Team Tiro. "This is what I mean! When I'm not around, they do such stupid things!" Ky looked up at her.

"Hey, don't look at me! Boomer's the one who decided it would be a good idea to train in the rockiest area around! I thought it was a bad idea, but he convinced me it wasn't! If you didn't notice, that was Boomer who shouted 'look out' after sending that boulder this way. He sent it rolling down here, not me!" Just then, Boomer came running.

"Is everyone alright?!" Maya glared at him. She started poking him in the chest in an accusing way.

"No thanks to you! You're actions nearly got Team Tiro killed! Apex fainted! You're lucky no one was hurt!" Ky tried to stand up, but he cried out in pain. Maya stopped glaring at Boomer and gave Ky a worried look.

"Ky, are you alright?" He nodded, still not trying to stand up.

"I'm fine. Nothing can beat me!" He tried to do a strongman pose, but he clutched his left shoulder in pain. Maya's eyes were filled with worry.

"You hurt your shoulder!" He smiled at her in a reassuring way.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad." Mookee came running out.

"Guys! A Kairu deposit's been detected in Scotland!" Ky smirked.

"Then we'd better get ready for it." Maya gave him a look.

"Oh no, you are _not_ going on any missions until your shoulder is better." He gave her another smile.

"Maya, trust me, I'm going on the mission."

* * *

"There's no way you're going on the mission." Ky's eyes widened. He sat in front of Master Boaddai.

"But Master Boaddai, they need me! And Ekayon's doing some sort of training with Master Atoch! There's now way he can go with them! Also, no offense to Mookee, but I don't trust him to not mess something up without me there. No one on Team Tiro is ready yet, and Keema's sick with, with, what was it? Grumbletitus?"

"It's Grundalatitus. He has blue spots, a fever, and can't see anything until it goes away. I know that there's no suitable replacement for you right now, but Maya and Boomer will have to do this without you. You dislocated your shoulder, as well as tore a ligament and fractured your shoulder blade. If you go on this mission, you will cause further injury to yourself, and only detriment Maya and Boomer's attempt to retrieve the Kairu. I'm sorry, but that it my final decision. You can't change my mind on this. This isn't only for your own good, but for Maya and Boomer's as well. With your situation, you will only weight them down and making retrieving the Kairu impossible." Master Boaddai stood up. "I will inform Maya and Boomer of my decision, and you will stay here. Understood?" Ky sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Understood." Master Boaddai nodded and left, while Ky sighed. He went over to the wall and used his right arm to pull himself up. He walked outside and saw Master Boaddai tell Maya and boomer his decision. After Maya yelled at Boomer, they left, the X-Scaper flying through the sky as Ky watched on with sad eyes. Master Boaddai walked over to Ky and put his hand on Ky's right shoulder.

"They'll be fine. Trust your teammates." He smiled at Ky. "Now, why don't we bandage up that arm?"

**In the X-Scaper**

Maya looked out the window, watching the monastery shrink. She then turned around and glared at Boomer.

"I can't believe what you did! Now, Ky can't come on a mission with us because of what you did!" Boomer rolled his eyes.

"I've gotta keep my eyes on the skies! Mookee can't take the wheel because he's taking care of Keema's whatever he has. Normally, I'd argue back with you, but right now, I can't!" Maya rolled her eyes.

"Face it Boomer, you couldn't win an argument with a paper bag. But I'm not trying to argue with you. I'm just really mad that we have to leave Ky behind." Boomer looked back at her for a second.

"Chill out Maya. I'm sure we can do this just fine. Remember when you and me beat the Radikor without Ky? I'm sure we can do it again." She took in a deep breath.

"Okay, fine. I'm chill. But seriously, how did the boulder get rolling anyway?" Boomer sighed.

"Ky was hiding behind it while we were sparing, so I used Anti-Grav to lift it up and Ky ran towards the monastery, laughing. I put it down, but it didn't stay where put it. I tried using Anti-Grav again, but it was going too fast and I couldn't get my aim right, so it kept rolling. Once Ky was it, he used Jet Jump to get down there and I didn't see anything else." She clenched her fists.

"You lifted a _boulder_?! Geez, I had thought that you had accidentally hit it, not lifted it!" Boomer sighed.

"You _just_ said you were chill! I wouldn't have said anything if I didn't believe you!" She took a deep breath.

"I'm calm, I'm calm." Boomer nodded.

"Good, because we've gotta focus if we're gonna get that Kairu."

**At the Monastery**

Ky sat in the middle of a circle, in a meditative position (or as best as he could while wearing a sling. In front of him was a large clay pot full of water.

"I can at least train my Inner Kairu. That doesn't require moving my arm." He closed his eyes and focused. Slowly, the water came up, forming into a small ball. Then, it shifted to take the shape of the Team Stax symbol. Then, it morphed into the shape of Platinum Metanoid. After that, it took the shape of the Prism Kairu. Team Tiro was about to walk in, but Gia stopped. Apex and Balistar were about to go in, but Gia grabbed the backs of their robes and brought them back behind the arch to the practice area. Apex glared at Gia.

"What'd you do that for?!" She glared back at him.

"SH!" She covered his mouth. "Look at what Ky's doing." They both looked. Apex's eyes widened. He muffled through Gia's hand. She glared at him. "Be quiet!" She let go of his mouth.

"That's so cool!" Balistar nodded.

"He's using his Inner Kairu to manipulate the water. How cool is that?"

"I think it's very cool. And you do realize I can hear you, right?" They looked away from themselves and at Ky, who was smirking as the water calmly went back into the clay pot. Apex had a sheepish looked on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry for messing you up Ky." He shook his head.

"You guys didn't mess me up. It was just practice anyway." Gia came in, looking amazed.

"Can you show us how to do that?" Ky shrugged as best as he could with one shoulder.

"I don't know. Are you willing to go through some rigorous training where you don't get to through even one punch?" Gia smiled.

"I was born ready!" She sat down next to Ky. "So, what's first?" He smiled as Apex and Balistar also sat by him.

"Well, first, you've gotta know what your Inner Kairu feels like."

**In Scotland**

Maya looked around, trying to sense the Kairu. They were in the plains of Scotland, with a few trees here and there. They were right by one such tree.

"It's faint _and_ not close. We're gonna have quite the long walk ahead of us." Boomer pointed forward.

"Looks over there. Those buildings are in pretty bad shape." Maya narrowed her eyes.

"Those are building in an old abandoned village." Boomer looked confused.

"Why would anyone abandon a village?" Maya easily thought of a reason she had read in a book.

"Sometimes people build villages in places they think are good, but turn out to be a disaster. One of the reasons they get abandoned is because the terrain can't support crops, only the plants naturally there, and those plants aren't edible. Another reason would be because the weather's too harsh or unpredictable for anyone to survive in. But, not matter the reason, the Kairu's down there, and we need to go get it." Boomer nodded.

"Let's go."

"You're not going anywhere!" They turned around. Maya glared.

"Looks like Team Femmicore's back." Rueth smirked.

"Where's your leader? Did he get scared and run off? I wouldn't blame him. We did give him a thorough butt kicking last time." Mae nodded.

"It's too bad. He was fun to play with, but I guess I've already got a playmate." She looked at Boomer, who was very creeped out.

"Why does she always give me those kinds of looks?!" Sara smirked, trying to look as evil as possible.

"No one cares about that. What we care about is getting the Kairu, and that's what's gonna happen."

"You're not getting any of that Kairu." They all turned towards the tree they were by. A full-grown man jumped out of it and landed in between Maya and Boomer. He wore a black t-shirt, gray pants, black combat boots, a belt with the Team Stax/Redakai symbol, only with red instead of green, and a brown cape that also had a hood, the cowl covering his face in shadow. His voice was obviously disguised. Rueth glared at him.

"Who are you?" She glared and Boomer and Maya. "Is this some kind of a joke?" Maya shrugged, her hands flat and at the same level as her shoulders.

"Okay, we're just as confused about this as you guys. We don't know who he is either!" She turned to Boomer. "Right Boomer?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I've never seen this guy before in my life." The man looked straight on, or at least, that was assumed since no one present was able to see his face.

"My identity doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm an enemy of Lokar's and I can't stand idly by and let him get any more Kairu than he already has." Rueth glared.

"Well, I don't care who you are, but no one's getting in the way of Master Lokar's Kairu! Kairu Challenge!" The man nodded.

"Challenge Accepted!" Maya and Boomer's eyes widened. Maya waved her hands in the air in front of her.

"Whoa, you don't have to agree to these just like that!" He turned towards them.

"You don't have to participate if you don't want to, but I'm not gonna let evil get it's hands on any Kairu." He pulled out an X-Reader very similar to Connor's. "FROZITONE! SNOW BEAM ATTACK!" A large white Yeti like creature appeared behind him, with ice blue eyes, no nose, gray skin on its hands and feet, as well as patches of ice all over its fur. Rueth smirked as she pulled out her X-Reader.

"ROSENETARY! FLOWER NET!" A thin, but muscular, creature that looked like it was composed of red petals, with a green rose for a head, two yellow roses for feet, and two orange roses for hands, and curved rectangle shaped violet eyes, with a rotted split where its mouth was, appeared behind Rueth. Mae got out her X-Reader.

"WAVERIPPER! RIVER STRIKE!" A giant blue humanoid female like creature with mottled blue and purple scales, a fish head with black eyes, a black fin all the way down its back, a green fin on each of the forearms and calves, and blue armor appeared behind Mae. Sara got hers out rather quickly.

"AVERINA! EAGLE FLIGHT!" A giant humanoid feminine red bird with wings attached to her arms, black bird feet attached to the legs, and large, green bird eyes appeared behind Sara. Boomer shrugged.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice here." He pulled out his X-Reader. "FROZTOK! ICE WHIP!" Maya pulled out hers.

"IFINITA! FIRE TORNADO!" They all stood in front of each other. The man turned spoke to Maya and Boomer.

"Boomer, you take on Mae, and Maya, you take on Sara. I'll deal with Rueth." Boomer was a bit shocked.

"How do you know our names, uh dude? And what should we call you?" The man rolled his eyes.

"I told you, I'm an enemy of Lokar's, and the enemy of my enemy is my friend. If you want something to call me, then call me Jace. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna kick off the battle. SNOW BEAM ATTACK!" He pointed his finger at her, sending a beam of direct snow went right at Rueth, who couldn't avoid the attack. It knocked her back a few feet. She smirked at him as she got up.

"So, you can talk the talk and walk the walk. But, can you keep it up against my FLOWER NET?!" She spat out a large blue net made of flowers connecting together with blue energy. Jace easily jumped over the attack, but it started heading towards Maya and boomer. They barely dodged it. Boomer wiped his hand across his brow.

"That was a close one." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, it was." Sara smirked.

"This one won't be close. EAGLE STRIKE!" She threw a green eagle at Maya, who wasn't able to dodge it. It sent her back several feet. Maya got up on one knee.

"Looks like this battle isn't gonna be easy. Then again, when are they?" She stood up. "FIRE TORNADO!" She sent the attack at Sara, who flipped to the right, away from the attack. She smiled as she stuck the landing.

"I am _so_ glad right now that my dad forced me to take gymnastics. SKY DIVE!" She sent up a falcon into the air, directly into the sun. Maya looked up, but had to shield her eyes.

"I can't see where it is!" Suddenly, it came crashing down on her from the air before she could react. Boomer's eyes widened.

"Maya!" Mae smiled.

"You don't have time to help your friend. You're playing with me, remember? You shouldn't stop in the middle of the game. RIVER STRIKE!" She giggled as a rush of water went straight at Boomer, knocking him over. He stood up, shaking his arms.

"That water just feels weird!" He glared at Mae. "And this is not a play date! How much you act like a little girl freaks me out! ICE WHIP!" Mae giggled as she did a back flip to avoid it.

"You may like ice and whips, but I prefer fire and chains." Boomer looked a bit scared.

"Uh oh. Not again!"

"INFERNO CHAIN!" The green chain, once again, wrapped around Boomer's legs and made him fall over.

"Do you enjoy making me fall over?!" She giggled.

"Yes." Jace looked over at Rueth.

"I'll admit, you're pretty good for 14." She smirked at him.

"And you're pretty good for an old man." He raised his hand.

"I'm bad at arguing, so I'm not gonna try and make a comeback with words. Kairu's better for settling these kinds of disputes anyway. BLIZZARD AXES!" He threw them at Rueth, who easily dodged.

"You're supposed to be Ky's replacement? You're more like Boomer than Ky!" Jace shrugged.

"Who cares if I am? As long as the job gets done, I don't think anyone does. BLIZZARD BLADES!" He threw the two swords at Rueth, who easily dodge them. She kept smirking.

"I think that one last attack should get rid of you quite nicely! DOUBLE FLORAL PUNCH!" Two red fists came from both of her hands. Jace easily dodged them.

"I may be older, but I'm not slower. BOREALIS BLAST!" The attack hit Rueth dead on in the chest, making her fall over and transform back to normal. She smirked as she got up on one knee with one fist on the ground.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks up your sleeve. FLORA KAIRU MELD!" The entire area turned purple as she gained the Kairu from the environment. Jace smirked.

"I've face a Violet Move before in a battle, and there's only one move that can stop them. KAIRU MELD BLOCK!" Rueth was suddenly glowing blue. She glared at him.

"What'd you do to me?!" He smirked.

"I just used a Blue Attack called Kairu Meld Block. Every attack has its weakness, and a Violet Move's weakness is that." Mae laughed.

"You may have beaten Rueth, but you've still got us to play with!" Boomer got up, trying to stand properly. Maya smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, don't forget about us! FIRE DAGGERS!" Multiple green daggers made of fire rushed at Sara. She couldn't avoid them, and was knocked over. Boomer smiled at Mae.

"Looks like this play date is over. SOLAR WIND!" The attack instantly hit Mae and knocked her over. The sky turned back to normal. Rueth fell to the ground, no longer glowing blue. She glared at them.

"The only reason why you won was because I'm used to fighting Ky, not you! Next time, you won't be so lucky!" They disappeared. Jace sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to come to that." He turned to Boomer and Maya. "Let's get the Kairu and leave. Whatever X-Drives I get, I'll give to Boomer and he can give them to Ky, okay?" He started walking off. Maya and boomer gave each other a look.

"Should we trust him?" Boomer thought about that.

"He seems really familiar, so I'm gonna go with maybe."

"Are you coming?" Jace had stopped ahead of them to let them catch up. Maya nodded.

"We're coming!" They ran to catch up.

**At the Monastery**

"Ky, it's not working!" Gia was frustrated as she sat in front of a small rock, trying to make it float using her Inner Kairu. Ky was standing in front of her, and Apex and Balistar were on either side of her. They weren't having any luck with their Inner Kairu either. Ky smiled at her.

"Don't worry, your inner Kairu just hasn't flourished yet. Mine didn't really pop up until the middle of a Kairu Tournament when I was fighting against Zane. But it doesn't work if you try and force it. You're just trying too hard. Inner Kairu doesn't come from forcing it to do something. You've got to put some emotion into it, as well as focus. Focusing on something and forcing it are two different things. Just focus and imagine the rock floating. Don't try and force it, just feel it." She nodded. He looked at Balistar and Apex. "That goes for you two as well." They both nodded. All of them closed their eyes, and slowly, the rocks started floating. Master Boaddai looked on, smiling.

**In Scotland**

Jace, Maya, and boomer walked through the abandoned village. Maya looked over at Jace while Boomer was deep in thought.

"So, um, Jace, how come we've never met you, or even heard of you, if you're an enemy of Lokar's? Are you a friend of the Redakai's?" His head moved from side to side, looking through the doors.

"You've never heard of me because I operated secretly, but I retired from doing that a long time ago. As much as I loved keeping the universe safe from Lokar, I had other things in life that I wanted to do that I couldn't do while living like this." Maya looked confused.

"Like what? You can do more things as a Kairu Warrior than as a civilian." Jace shook his head.

"I never said I was a Kairu Warrior, and you may think that now, but when you come to the same crossroads that I did, then you'll understand why I stopped fighting Lokar and left it to the next generation of Kairu Warriors." Boomer said something out loud.

"Jace." Jace turned to him slightly.

"Yes?" Boomer shook his head.

"Nothing. Something just sound familiar about that." Jace shrugged.

"Well, I wouldn't know what it is that seems so familiar. I just made it up on the spot." Maya stopped.

"The Kairu's in there." She pointed at a house. Well, it was more of half a house. The other half had turned into a pile of rubble. They entered it, and there was a small table with a few chairs, one of them glowing blue. Jace got out his X-Reader.

"Let's just get the Kairu and get out of here." They all held out their X-Readers. Boomer smiled.

"Ky's gonna be so pumped about us getting the Kairu!"

"Not today!" They looked outside. Maya rolled her eyes.

"We kicked your butts already! Do you really want it to happen twice?" Rueth smirked.

"You caught us by surprise the first time, but this time, we're ready for it! Kairu Challenge!" Jace rolled his eyes under his mask.

"You E-Teens never learn, do you? Challenge Accepted!" The sky changed ass they got ready for a battle. The Femmicore stacked up.

"ROSENTARY!"

"WAVERIPPER!"

"AVERINA!" Maya, Boomer, and Jace stacked up.

"INFINITA!"

"FROZTOK!"

"FROZITONE!" Rueth smirked.

"Let's start this off with a full transformation." She held out her X-Reader. "ROSENETARY!" As green energy surrounded her, she morphed into Rosenetary. Mae held out her X-Reader while she had a creepy smile on her face.

"WAVERIPPER!" She fully changed into Waveripper. Sara smirked as she pulled out her X-Reader.

"AVERINA!" Jace got out his X-Reader.

"FROZITONE!" He transformed fully. "Let's make this a quick battle. PLATINUM FROZITONE!" Rueth stepped back a bit. Her voice sounded a bit more airy and sweet.

"What? A platinum monster?!" Jace nodded.

"Yes, and this Platinum Monster is all I need to take you down!" Boomer smirked.

"Not just one Platinum Monster! FROZTOK!" He changed into Froztok. "PLATINUM FROZTOK!" Maya nodded.

"And I've got double Platinum, but one is all I need. INFINITA!" She changed into Infinita. "Now, let's see how this new one works! PLATINUM INFINITA!" She changed into her brand new Platinum X-Drive. She looked at her hands and smiled. "Platinum Infinita feels even better than Platinum Harrier! Why did I ever stop using this X-Drive so much?" Rueth stepped back a few steps.

"You _all_ have Platinum Monsters?! Master Lokar never told us that!" Jace smirked.

"Well, I think these platinum Monsters will be more than enough to beat you. HAILSTORM!"

"FIRE VORTEX!"

"SOLAR WIND!" As the three attacks hit them, the Femmicore were easily knocked over, transforming back and making the sky change back to normal. Rueth shook her head.

"No way! I can't believe I got so full of myself that I lost so easily! I was even so cocky that I didn't refuel on Kairu!" She looked up at them. "But now I know that you all have Platinum Monsters, and I won't be surprised if Ky does too! I'll be ready next time, and don't doubt it." They disappeared. Jace changed back to normal.

"She's not lying. I could tell her rhythm was thrown off. Cockiness isn't that evident unless it can be backed up by a lot of battles. But another thing is that she's just so used to winning against you guys." He looked back at Maya and Boomer. "How many battles have they won against you?" Maya looked a little embarrassed.

"Um, 15, not that I'm keeping track." Jace nodded.

"I'm glad I was here then. Lokar would've gotten the Kairu if we hadn't thrown off their rhythm so much. Now, let's collect the Kairu." He held out his X-Reader. Boomer noticed initials on the bottom of it.

"JC?" Jace quickly covered them up.

"Don't pay attention to that. Just collect the Kairu." The Kairu started coming out of the chair before it entered their X-Readers. Boomer pumped his fist in the air.

"Sweet! I got a new Green Attack, Snow Beam Attack!" Maya nodded.

"And I got a new Blue Attack, Fire Net." She turned to Jace. "What'd you get?" he sighed.

"It doesn't matter, this X-Drive belongs to Ky. If he wants to tell you what it is, then he can be my guest, but for now, I'm not saying a word. Let's get back to your Master. How'd you get here?" Maya and boomer looked at each other, then back at Jace. Maya pointed in the direction of the X-Scaper.

"The X-Scaper. It's an alien ship from-" Jace cut her off.

"I'm very familiar with ships from Nervod. I've been there before and flown those ships. Let's just go. I don't want to go, but I'm not sure if I can trust you to transfer the X-Drive I got to Ky. It's very powerful, and any Kairu Warrior would want to keep it. I don't doubt your morals, but I'm a bit paranoid with those kind of things." Maya gave him a look as he started heading towards the X-Scaper.

"And how do we know that you won't keep it? How do we know that you're not a spy for Lokar? We beat Team Femmicore way too easily today!" Jace didn't bother turning around.

"I'm not going to keep it. I don't want anything to do with Kairu anymore. I stopped using it for a reason, but I guess once on the path of Kairu, you never leave. But even so, I'm going to stay as far away from that path as I possibly can." Maya nodded.

"But what about the Femmicore?!" Boomer put his hand on Maya's shoulder.

"Chill out Maya. We can trust him. I'm not sure what it is, but something that's very familiar about him just keeps telling me I can trust him. Master Boaddai tells us to trust our instincts all the time, so I'm going to trust them, and they're saying he's not lying." Maya sighed.

"Alright, fine. You can come to the monastery with us, but that's the extent of what you're gonna do, okay?" Jace nodded, walking towards the X-Scaper.

"That's all I intended to do."

**At the Monastery**

The X-Scaper landed at its dock. Ky smiled as he heard it coming. Gia, Apex, and Balistar were now levitating even larger rocks, about the size of their fists.

"Keep doing that until I get back, okay?" He ran off to go and greet his team. Maya and boomer came out. "How was the mission?" Maya smiled.

"Great, but pretty weird." Ky looked confused.

"Weird? Weird how?" Jace stepped out of the ship. "Ah, weird that way. And who are you?" He got out his X-Reader.

" I'm a friend, and that's all you need to know. Now, hold out your X-Reader." Ky narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think I trust a guy I just met?" He motioned towards Maya and Boomer.

"The fact that your teammates are just fine. If it weren't for me, they never would've beaten the Femmicore." Ky's eyes widened.

"You guys beat the Femmicore?" Maya nodded.

"Yeah, but it was only because Jace was there to throw them off. He has a Platinum Monster!" Ky eyed him wearily.

"You have a Platinum Monster?" Jace nodded.

"I have two actually. Platinum Frozitone and Platinum Physmaster. And now, I'm going to show you the X-Drive you get. I don't want any more X-Drives, and I don't want to be on the path of a Kairu Warrior anymore. I gave that up a long time ago." Ky warily took out his X-Reader. Jace transferred the X-Drive. When Ky looked at it, he was amazed.

"No way! Platinum Fractus?!" Jace nodded.

"I've already got two Platinum Monsters, I don't need a third, although, when you reach a certain skill level, you seem to get a lot of those." Master Boaddai walked over to them.

"Ah, I see the mission went well." Boomer looked confused.

"You're not surprised at the random guy behind us?" Master Boaddai shook his head.

"At my age, nothing surprises you, except for maybe Mookee's cooking." Everyone short of Jace laughed at that. Jace just shook his head.

"I'll never understand why people from Nervod can't make edible food. Anyway, I need to get home. If you ever need me again, well, I'll already know." He started walking off, but Boomer grabbed his shoulder.

"Wait a minute, just who are you?" Jace turned towards him, a smiled on his face. Boomer could just barely make out his smiling green eyes.

"I think you've already figured it out." He then jumped off the side. Everyone short of Master Boaddai freaked out, but when they looked down, he was already gone. Maya looked really confused.

"How did he do that?" Master Boaddai shrugged.

"A Kairu Warrior can do many things." Boomer nodded as he stood up straight.

"Yeah, but he kept saying he wasn't a Kairu Warrior. You know, the way he acted, you'd think he was a soldier." Suddenly, it hit him. Wait a minute, he _is_ a soldier!" He went through the clues in his mind. "I'm so stupid! Just because I couldn't see his face or hear his voice doesn't mean that I shouldn't have recognized him!" Ky looked concerned.

"What is it?"

"He called himself Jace, but that's just JC run together. He had green eyes, he acted like a soldier, and he said that he left the path of Kairu to keep other out of danger! That means he had or family, or left to start one! And I know who that family is!" Maya looked excited.

"Well spit it out Boom! Who is he?"

"He's Sara's dad."

* * *

When you're facing a team that always beats you, it's a good idea to shake things up. Since Jace, or rather, Sara's dad, was there instead of me, it really threw off their game. Then, when they faced them again, because they didn't know that Maya, Boomer, or Sara's dad had Platinum Monsters, they weren't prepared and lost in the very beginning. So make sure you always shake things up a little bit.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_Sara's dad comes back to the monastery after hearing that they all know who he is. As he tries to explain the reasons behind his actions, Kairu is detected and they have to go. But what happens when he comes along, and they face Team Femmicore again? Will Sara be able to fight against her dad? Will Boomer figure out why Sara's working for Lokar? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 8 A Soldier's Wish!_


	8. Episode 8 A Soldier's Wish

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning all the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Ky and Maya stood in front of Boomer in shock. Ky shook his head in confusion.

"Boomer, that _can't_ have been Sara's dad. You said he was a soldier, not a Kairu Warrior. And besides, even if he _was_ a Kairu Warrior, why would he lie about this kind of stuff to her? He must've realized at _some_ point that you were a Kairu Warrior, and that his mom's ring was full of Kairu." Boomer shook his head.

"Not if it was filled with Shadow Kairu. He probably wouldn't recognize it, and ignored it." Maya shook her head.

"That can't be it. If that were the case, then it would've turned into Gray Kairu, and when we collected it, it was Pure Kairu, so that still doesn't make any sense." Boomer nodded.

"Okay, but what if he was ignoring, hoping that it _wasn't_ Kairu? He's retired after all." He looked towards Master Boaddai. "Well Master B, what do you think?" He sighed.

"I think I should _not_ be discussing this. When a Kairu Warrior retires before reaching the status of Redakai, they are to be left in peace, whatever the reason, and everyone he was associated with _must_ respect that." Ky smirked.

"Yeah, but we didn't know him until a little while ago, so that rule doesn't apply to us. And besides, I'll just ask my dad. They're around the same age, so they probably knew each other." He tried to cross his arms, but it failed since one arm was bound up, so he just left that arm hanging. Master Boaddai shook his head.

"As a Redakai, he is bound by the same rules as I am, and therefore, he wouldn't be allowed to talk about it either. And, he could have possibly associated with him if they are around the same age." Boomer thought about it, then smiled as the thought hit him.

"I've got it! I'll just call Mrs. C! If he's not home yet, then that'll at least give us a clue!" Master Boaddai sighed.

"That I _can't_ stop you from doing. But, if he truly is a retired Kairu Warrior, then he'll carefully cover his tracks." Boomer pulled out a yellow cell phone. After dialing a number, he got to Mrs. C.

"Hello?" She sounded worried. Boomer smiled.

"Hey Mrs. C! How's everything?! Is Mr. C home?" He couldn't tell, but she was shaking her head over the phone.

"No, he's out looking for Sara and Jeremy! They've gone missing!" Boomer tried to mock surprise, having already guessed that Lokar had Jeremy.

"What?! Sara and Jeremy are missing?!" She nodded.

"And I got calls from Paul and Lexi's parents asking if I knew anything about their disappearances! They're missing too!" This time, Boomer didn't have to fake the surprise.

"What?! Paul and Lexi?!" Master Boaddai looked confused.

"Who are these Paul and Lexi people that he's talking about?" Ky sighed.

"They're friends of Boomers from the Midwest." Boomer shushed them.

"I'm trying to talk about missing people here!" He went back to the phone. "So, Sara, Jeremy, Paul, and Lexi are _all_ missing?" Mrs. C nodded over the phone.

"Yes! When Sara and Jeremy weren't in their beds, I immediately wanted to call the police, but John took the phone away before I could! He mentioned something about someone I can't remember! Loki? Locust? Low calorie?"

"Lokar?" He could hear the snap over the phone.

"Yes! That's it! Lokar! When I asked him who Lokar was, he wouldn't explain, then said to leave finding them to him! He said the police would be useless! Then, when Paul and Lexi's parents called me about them being missing, John said to have me tell them not to call the police either! He said that doing so would only put them in a lot of danger!" Her voice went from worried to very angry. "If I ever meet this Lokar guy that took my babies from me, I'm gonna teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Boomer had a sweat drop on his face. "Anyway, why were you calling for John anyway?" He smiled a little.

"Oh, no reason! I was just uh, uh-" She sounded very excited as she cut Boomer off.

"Oh, I know! You were finally gonna ask him permission to date Sara! I always knew you'd be her first boyfriend!" His face went totally red.

"Mrs. C, Sara and I would never date. Wait, she hasn't had a boyfriend yet?" Ky took the phone away from Boomer.

"Sorry Mrs. C, but Boomer has important farm work to do. He'll have to call you back later. Good bye!" He heard her sigh.

"Well that's too bad. Bye then!" She hung up. Ky gave Boomer a look as he handed him back his phone.

"Seriously? You had to ask if she hasn't had a boyfriend yet?" Boomer blushed and shrugged. Maya rolled her eyes.

"So, other than finding out your two friends are missing, what'd you learn?"

"Well, Mrs. C said that Mr. C insisted on finding Sara, Jeremy, Paul, _and_ Lexi on his own, _without_ police help. He also mentioned Lokar's name! He's definitely Jace!" Master Boaddai sighed.

"It looks like I can't hide it. I thought he would've covered his tracks better." He stood there silently. Boomer looked confused.

"What is he doing?" Maya shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's kind of creepy how he's just standing there silently." Ky looked carefully.

"Maybe he's talking to Sara's dad." Master Boaddai snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, I guess you've never seen me using my Astral Projection from this end, have you?" They all shook their heads. "Well, now you know what it looks like. John is on his way back right now."

"I'm already here. I never really left." They all turned around and saw him. Boomer was very confused.

"But how did, I mean that was, seriously!" John laughed.

"I was underneath the X-Scaper dock, climbing down, but when Master Boaddai told me you guys had already figured it out, I thought I should just use a nice, silent Anti-Grav attack and get back up here quickly." He took off his hood, revealing his crew cut blond hair and his green eyes. "I suppose I owe you all and explanation." Boomer nodded.

"Yeah, like why didn't you ever tell me that you were a Kairu Warrior? Why didn't you ever tell _Sara_, or _Jeremy_, or even _your wife_?!" Ky pushed Boomer aside, trying to keep him from going crazy.

"And why did you help my team while I had an injury?" Maya nodded.

"And why did you hide your identity from us?" He sighed.

"Why don't we go inside? It's a very long story."

**Flashback (In Story Mode)**

_"When I was your guys' age, I was a Kairu Warrior, along side with two other great Warriors, one Connor Stax, and one Miss Rachel Fields. And before you ask, yes Ky, they were your parents."_

John, as a teenager, was standing on one foot with his right arm on his left elbow, and the other arm upright next to two others, both wearing the plain brown robes of a Kairu Warrior in training and in the same position. One was a boy who looked almost exactly like Ky, the other was a girl who had brown hair and violet eyes. They smiled at each other as they all used their Inner Kairu to lift a huge boulder.

_"At this point, Lokar had already turned to the side of evil. He had forced his daughter, Laenna, Maya's mother, to be his evil Kairu Warrior. She was the first E-Teen."_

John, Connor, and Rachel stood in front of a girl their age with blue hair and brown eyes, wearing a similar outfit to theirs, but with Lokar's symbol on her belt. They were glaring at each other from across a green landscape.

"_We fought each other constantly." _John, Connor, and Rachel used several Kairu Attacks on Laenna, who easily dodged each one of them._ "Lokar want her to take away our Kairu strength, and so he set it up so we'd have to fight each other in various locations. It was battle after battle after battle." _They kept clashing and clashing, fighting and fighting.

"_I had always wanted to live a life that meant something, and I thought being a Kairu Warrior was it. For the longest time, I did. I thought that fighting against Lokar and protecting the world was what I was meant to do. Master Boaddai had told me that I was extremely talented, and I took that to heart."_ John looked up and smiled at a much younger master Boaddai who looked very proud of his Warrior.

"_But then, one day, that all changed. Lokar sent us to a farm, and all hell broke lose in that battle. A civilian ended up getting involved."_ Laenna sent an attack at John that missed, heading toward an unsuspecting brunette with hazel eyes. John saw it and rushed to get in the way of that attack and that girl. It hit him square in the chest as he barely beat it to her._ "I was out of it for three days. The girl's parents wouldn't let Connor and Rachel take me back to the monastery, because they personally wanted to make sure that I was all right. They had also wanted to hear the story from me, rather than from Connor or Rachel. When I woke up, I saw the most angelic face I had ever seen, full of worry as she held my hand. That girl was named Elizabeth."_ A young girl, around his age, with brown hair and big hazel eyes full of worry stood over him.

"_When I was asked about what had been going on, Connor nearly told them the truth, but I told her we were shooting a student movie, but the effects we used were real because we couldn't afford fake, safe ones, hence why I got in the way of the attack. They didn't seem to buy it, but in time, they forgot about it."_ John, sitting on a bed, covered Connor's mouth as he smiled sheepishly while Elizabeth, her parents, and a confused Rachel, stood by him.

"_I found myself thinking of every excuse I could to go and see her._" John looked both ways as he snuck out of a monastery window._ "Finally, when I became an adult, I told my team and my teacher that I was going to leave the path of a Kairu Warrior to become a husband, and later on, a father. Master Boaddai told me that if that was my decision, then I wouldn't be able o have any contact with Connor or Rachel again, or with the Redakai. As sad as I was about that, I agreed, though I kept my X-Reader in case of emergencies, which I was allowed to do."_ John walked away from them, looking a bit depressed as he left. _"They seemed to get by just fine without me. They ended up finally admitting their feelings for each other. Apparently, they had kept it to themselves to keep me from feeling awkward. Eventually, they got married, just as I married Elizabeth, and we both ended up having children around the same age."_ John kissed Elizabeth on their wedding day. Then, she held baby Sara in her arms, wrapped up in a purple baby blanket as John stood over them, smiling.

"_It was the happiest time of my life. Then, Sara started getting strong."_ A baby Sara, giggling as she wore just a yellow t-shirt and a diaper, pointed at a toy while her father was laying down on his stomach, playing with her using a red teddy bear. Suddenly, a yellow bunny started floating and coming over to Sara's open hand while John laid there in amazement at what his daughter had just done. _"She had used her Inner Kairu to get herself that toy. From that day on, I knew that I would do everything I had to keep her from using her inner Kairu, and to keep her safe, so I got her everything she wanted. From toys to candies, I did it, just to keep her safe."_ Sara, now three, pointed at a candy bar in the store, and John got it for her. _"I knew I was spoiling her, and Elizabeth was very mad at me for doing so, but I couldn't risk putting her on Lokar's radar. So, she became very spoiled, and thought she could get everything she wanted."_ Sara threw a temper tantrum when she didn't get ice cream from her mother. _"But then she met people, people like you Boomer, who showed her how she can't get everything she wants."_ Boomer, a younger Paul, and a younger Lexi played with Sara in kindergarten. She was crying about not getting a stuffed bear to play with, but Boomer was talking to her, knowing about sharing since he lived on a farm and couldn't get everything he wanted, learning it at a very early age. _"She stopped being spoiled, and eventually came to be the girl she is now."_

**End Flashback**

John sat in front of them on a pillow at the indoor part of the monastery while Team Stax sat in front of him. "But honestly Boomer, I would've let Sara stay a brat had I known that you were going to become a Kairu Warrior." Boomer shrugged.

"Now that I've heard the story, I wouldn't blame you. I'd hate to put my kids in danger." Maya leaned over towards Ky to whisper to him.

"I'm not surprised. They're so similar, they're practically the same person!" Ky looked a bit surprised.

"Are they really that similar?" Maya nodded.

"They have the same/very similar Attacks, similar fighting styles, and similar Monsters. Boomer has Froztok, Jace, I mean John, has Frozitone. Boomer has Chemaster, he says he has a Monster called Physmaster! I bet that if we saw it, it'd look a lot like Chemaster, or at least have similar properties to Chemaster! They're even both blondes!" Ky raised an eyebrow.

"That _is_ pretty weird."

"Uh, guys, I can hear you." They both blushed when they turned towards Boomer, who was staring at them. "I don't know what you're thinking though. Mr. C and I are nothing alike." John nodded.

"The only things that Boomer and I have in common are our hair colors, the contents of our X-Reader's, and the fact that we both care about Sara. But, now's not the time to think about that." He took out his X-Reader. "I asked a man to modify my X-Reader, but I had to erase his memory using a Memory Wipe Attack afterwards. He wanted to take the technology and mass-produce them. It's got cameras in various forms, such as normal, heat, and night vision, working in both picture and video format." He held the screen side facing up. "Now, normally, an X-Reader will only take holographic video of its owner, but that man modified it to take holographic video of whatever I wanted it too. Using that, I went and snooped around Lokar's lair, which looked pretty desolate. I'm assuming something I don't need to know about happened, and it was abandoned as a base. But, not as a prison." A hologram of Jeremy, Paul, and Lexi in a cage surrounded by something made of Kairu and black energy came up from it. Boomer was shocked.

"Those are my friends and Jeremy!" John nodded as the hologram disappeared.

"They were all kidnapped by Lokar, and I'm guessing it was so Sara would do his bidding. She is quite a natural Kairu Warrior, and I'm afraid that she gets that from me." Ky thought about that.

"Do you think that Lokar knew that Sara's your daughter?" John shook his head.

"Sara looks nothing like me, and while she has my Kairu strength, her Inner Kairu itself feels much more like her mother's. The only thing she shares with me is my eye color. It's the same with Jeremy, only he doesn't have my strength, so unless he could see into her DNA as well as mine, I highly doubt he knows anything about it." Maya nodded.

"Do you think that we can Jeremy and the others out of there?" John shook his head. He showed the hologram again, focusing it on the Kairu.

"That entire field surrounding the cage is made of Kairu already connected to another X-Reader. It's designed so that only Lokar can set the people inside free by using his X-Reader. If Kairu still has a connection of any sort to another X-Reader, then only that specific X-Reader can take it. The Redakai set it up that way so that no one would try to steal Kairu directly from another person's X-Reader using their own, which used to be possible." Ky looked at it.

"The prison that Team Imperiaz's parents were trapped in was much simpler. But then we got a 'thank you' message saying that the Prism Kairu had set them free. This time, he's made sure that that won't happen again." John's eyes widened.

"The Prism Kairu? It's real?" Ky smiled and nodded as he took out his X-Reader and spun it around.

"Yep! It's right here, in my X-Reader. It's solid too." Boomer glared at him.

"This is not the time to be talking about how awesome it is that you have the Prism Kairu! What we should be talking about how we're gonna bust them out and save everybody! I hate the thought of her working for that creep just to save our friends and Jeremy." Maya nodded.

"Boomer's right. I'm sorry for ever doubting her, and now's a chance for me to make up for it." Ky nodded.

"You guys are right. This isn't about me, I'm sorry." John smiled as he held up his X-Reader.

"That's alright Ky. Now," his X-Reader showed other scenes that presented a problem, "there are multiple other things in the way, such as high tech lasers, Kairu Ghost Soldiers, and there's always at least one set E-Teens, one team called the Battacor, and one called the Radikor. The only time there isn't a team is when one girl is standing guard, a redhead that gives me the creeps. I believe I met her earlier today, a girl called Mae." Ky looked a bit confused.

"But why would it just be Mae? Why isn't it Mae and Rueth? Something's not right with this picture."

"I must agree, but now is not the time to be concerned with this." They looked pass John.

"Master Boaddai!" He nodded.

"I'm sorry to cut this rescue planning session short, but there is another Kairu deposit that the X-Scaper detected. John, I would like you to go in place of Ky once again." John nodded as he stood up, facing his former mentor.

"No problem Master Boaddai, as long as Ky doesn't mind." Ky smiled as he struggled to stand up.

"I don't have a problem. Besides, I have some Kairu Warriors in training that I left to use their Inner Kairu." He ran off as Maya and Boomer stood up. They looked at each other.

"Well that was weird. He was so upset that he didn't get to go on the last mission, and now he seems kinda pumped _not_ to go." Boomer shrugged.

"We can't really control what goes on with him. Beside, I think I'd be pretty scared if I understood what went on inside his head." Maya nodded.

"Or lost." She turned to John. "Well, let's go get the Kairu." They both nodded as they headed towards the X-Scaper.

**Elsewhere**

Gia, Apex, and Balistar were struggling to keep hold of the rocks they were levitating. Gia looked really mad as she focused.

"Where's Ky?" Balistar shrugged as best as he could without losing focus.

"I'm not…really sure but…we've been at this for…two…hours!" Apex nodded.

"I'm getting really tired!"

"Drop those rocks!" They all sighed in relief, dropping the rocks as Ky came running towards them. Gia glared at Ky.

"What'd you do that for? Seriously, we were here, levitating rock for two hours!" Ky smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I had something important to do. But, I'll bet that you're hungry after sitting here using all that Inner Kairu. It's around lunchtime, so do you want me to go and make some sandwiches?" Apex nodded eagerly.

"I'm starving!" Balistar nodded.

"That would be appreciated." Gia rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I guess. Thanks." Ky smiled.

"Alright then. Any requests?" Apex nodded.

"I'd like a ham sandwich on rye bread with lettuce, tomato, a little mayo, some mustard, Swiss cheese, and pickles, if that's not too much!" Balistar shrugged.

"I guess I'll take a turkey sandwich, if that's not too much." Gia looked down at the ground in a somewhat defiant way. Balistar elbowed her.

"I'll take a roast beef sandwich, nothing fancy added on, other than maybe some Colby Jack." Ky nodded.

"I think I can remember all of that. If I mess something up, just tell me, and I'll fix it!"

**In the X-Scaper**

John already had his hood up as Boomer piloted them towards their destination. Maya looked hopefully at him.

"So, um, are there any really good stories to tell? I love hearing about great Kairu Warriors and what happened to them, but since your stories were never written down, or at least altered to not include you, can you please share some of them, since we already know the truth?" He smiled underneath his hood.

"You love a good Kairu story too? Just like Rachel. Well, I don't really have any. Connor was more of a story teller than I ever was." Maya looked a bit disappointed.

"Okay then." Boomer shouted back towards them.

"Heads up guys! We're about to land!" John and Maya nodded as Boomer pulled them in for a landing. They landed at the top of a really rocky cliff. John looked out the window.

"Uh, Boomer, is there enough room to get out, or even take off?" Boomer nodded and smiled as he stood up.

"There's plenty of room! Trust me on that!" They headed out of this ship. Maya glared at him.

"There's barely any room." She was right. The slightest slip of their feet, and they'd be plummeting to the ground. Boomer blushed and shrugged.

"Sorry. Must've looked at the map wrong!" John rolled his eyes.

"Well, look more carefully next time. I'm not really sure how to get out of this." Maya rolled her eyes.

"I'll go out first, then you guys can follow behind me." She carefully stepped out before walking sideways towards a more stable part of the cliff. John followed behind her, then Boomer. They pressed their backs against the X-Scaper so they wouldn't end up falling over. Rueth looked on from another cliff far away and smiled while she was on her stomach, peaking over a rock.

"Looks like it'll take them a while to get the Kairu. They may still have that Jace guy, but I'm sure we'll be able to beat them now. They're got Platinum Monsters, but we've got Violet Moves. And this time, I'll be sure to stop his Kairu Meld Block Attack." She turned towards either side of her to talk to her teammates. "Let's go." Mae nodded and got up, but Sara stayed where she was, staring at whom she thought was called Jace. Rueth looked down at her. "Something wrong? You didn't get hurt in those last few battles, did you?" Sara shook her head as she stood up.

"It's not that. It's just, that Jace guy seems really familiar." Mae smiled in her creepy, little girl way.

"Well, maybe it's because he's a lot like Boomer." She nodded.

"Maybe. They do have almost all the same X-Drives." Rueth nodded.

"But, we can't dwell on that right now! We've gotta go and find the Kairu for Master Lokar." Sara nodded and headed off with Rueth, her mind still lingering on the identity of Jace.

Maya carefully went along the edge of the X-Scaper as she tried not to look down, knowing that would make things worse. She looked past John and at Boomer.

"Are you sure the X-Scaper's not gonna fall from the weight on the cliff?" Boomer smiled.

"Don't worry about it Maya." The cliff has a very slight incline down and out, not down and in, so it's just as stable there as it would be farther in on the cliff." Maya nodded.

"Alright then, but if you're wrong, then Mookee's gonna kill you!" John rolled his eyes underneath his hood.

"You guys are worse than Rachel and me. I remember, she accused me of stealing her all natural shampoo, and I thought she had taken all of my comic books and ripped them up for one of her weird "art projects" but it turned out that a squirrel had gotten into the monastery and had found it because it had some nut ingredients in it, and a bird that was making a nest in my room." Maya sighed in relief as she got to the back of the X-Scaper, where it was safe to walk normally.

"Well, at least we're safe now." John nodded as he got to the back.

"Or at least as safe as anyone can be on a Kairu mission." Boomer joined them.

"Uh, Mr. C, shouldn't you use that whatever it was to disguise your voice?" John wanted to smack himself.

"I can't believe I forgot that! He grabbed a small device and put it in his mouth. "There we go." He voice was disguised now, and unrecognizable. He turned towards Boomer. "Thanks for the reminder, but what made you think of it?" He looked a bit sad.

"If Sara found out her dad has been lying to her all her life, it'd break her heart, even if you explained why. I'd rather not see that happen to one of my best friends. And she'd figure it out easily if she heard your voice." John nodded.

"That's true enough. Come on, let's get the Kairu." Maya and Boomer nodded as they all ran off.

Mae closed her eyes, smiling.

"The Kairu is this way. It's the half dark, half light Kairu." She started talking in a singsong voice. "Half dark, half light, half day, half night. So close, not far, not clean, but not tarred." Rueth smiled.

"Then we'll have to get to it before Team Stax gets here with their little friend." Sara nodded.

"There's something off about that Jace guy anyway, but I can't put my finger on it." Mae laughed.

"It's hard to believe you haven't figured it out yet, but I'm sure you will eventually. In fact, I know you will." Sara looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Mae smiled evilly and creepily, but still like a little girl.

"I can sense his Inner Kairu. I know exactly who he is, but I'm not gonna say just yet. It's too much fun keeping it to myself!" Rueth glared at her teammate.

"Mae, as team leader, I order you to tell me who Jace is." She laughed and then spoke in a singsong voice with her eyes closed.

"Fine, but it'd be better if you let me hold the secret." She opened her eyes and smiled deviously. "Trust me, it'll help us get the Kairu if we wait." Rueth had an expression of a calm anger, more like displeasure.

"I guess I have no choice but to trust you that it'll help us get the Kairu. I'm not the one with Kairu Visions." Mae smiled.

"And that's the way it should be." They kept walking. Sara looked a bit worried.

"And you're sure that it's best for me not to know who Jace is until we get the Kairu?" Mae smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But I wouldn't get too used to calling him Jace. I'd start calling him something else. But it'll be a different name for you than for me and Rueth." That just left Sara more confused, and since she realized that Mae was only going to say things that were going to confuse her more, she decided to shut up. Rueth glanced back at Mae.

"So, any luck in sensing where the Kairu is? Obviously, it's _there_, since you can feel it, but can you feel _where_?" Mae stopped and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I can." She opened them, a very creepy smile on her face. "It's very, _very_ close." Rueth smiled.

"Excellent! We'll probably get it before that blunette can even sense that it's gone!"

Maya sneezed. She rubbed her nose.

"That sneeze felt really weird." John shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's the Kairu creeping up on you." Maya shook her head.

"That sneeze had nothing to do with Kairu. But it _is_ close." Boomer smiled.

"Awesome! And hopefully, there won't be any E-Teens!" John nodded.

"Especially not Team Femmicore. I'd hate to run into Sara." Boomer nodded.

"I'd hate to fight her, but I'd hate even more to hurt her. Not to mention, I really don't want to run into Mae." He imagined her, creepy smile and creepy laugh. He grabbed his arms and shivered. "That is one seriously creepy girl." Maya nodded.

"Well, I don't sense them, but then again, they seem to be able to suppress their Inner Kairu, at least until we actually see them. Then they let it go, and I can sense them." John's face was worried underneath the cowl of his hood.

"There's only one person who ever mastered the technique of suppressing their Inner Kairu, and that was Lokar himself. Not even his daughter ever mastered it. If he's teaching anyone his tricks, especially three people, then all it can mean is bad news." Maya nodded.

"That's definitely not good news." Boomer nodded.

"I can't think of anything good about there being another person with Lokar's abilities." John nodded.

"You've mentioned this to Master Boaddai, right?" Maya shook her head.

"I really haven't thought that it was that important. Boomer?" He shook his head.

"I didn't make much of it either. I don't think Ky did either." Maya nodded.

"I wonder what he's doing?"

**At the Monastery**

Ky stood in front of a counter with sandwich makings in front of him. He was rubbing his chin.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." He smiled. "Oh, right, Apex wanted mustard on his!" He went back to the fridge to grab some, but when he grabbed the mustard, there was something moving. "AH!" He dropped the mustard on the floor. "What is that?!"

"SQUEEEELCH!" The thing inside the fridge was a little purple octopus like thing, but with many more tentacles, multiple eyes, lots of pink spots, and covered in some sort of slime.

"What in the name of Kairu is that doing in the fridge?!" Mookee came in.

"Hey Ky, have you seen a little purple thing with pink spots?" Ky glared at him.

"Yes, I have, and why is it in the fridge?!" Mookee smiled as he went to get it. The poor thing seemed terrified.

"It likes cold environments, so it probably went in there on its own." Ky rolled his eyes.

"But _why_ is it here?" Mookee smiled.

"It's to cure Keema's Grundalatitus. See, you boil this alive, and then-" The creature cut him off.

"SQUEEEELCH! SQUEEE! SKREEK!" Ky's eyes widened, realizing that the creature knew what was going to happen to it.

"You're going to boil it alive?! That's just cruel! How could you do that to a poor creature?!" Mookee sighed.

"Ky, it's the only way to cure Grundalatitus. Trust me, when I had it, my mom did the same thing. The juices it releases cures Grundalatitus, but it only works if it's alive when it's boiled. If you do it when it's not, it can actually make Grundalatitus worse! And it can only be administered when the virus is at its peak. It's getting close, and if I wait too long to boil this little guy, then Keema will be stuck with the symptoms of Grundalatitus forever, even after the virus is gone!" Ky looked a bit suspicious of that.

"Is that _really_ the only way to get rid of the, the, whatever it's called?" Mookee nodded.

"Yes, it is. The only other option was to take him to the highest mountain on Nervod, where the same substance was naturally there in a hot spring, but since Nervod is gone, this is the only way." He sighed.

"Fine, but I don't want to see it. Could it wait until I make these sandwiches for Team Tiro?" Mookee looked at the counter.

"No problem Ky! You finish making up those sandwiches, and I'll boil this little guy after."

"SQUEEEEEEE!" Ky nodded.

"But please, get it out of here!" Mookee nodded and left. Ky sighed. "Alright, back to sandwiches. Now, what were the orders?"

**Back Where the Kairu Is**

Rueth smiled as they reached where the Gray Kairu was. It was a little carved rock, looking like a bird of some sort.

"Awesome! And we beat Boaddai's posse." She turned towards her teammates. "Ready to collect?" Sara nodded as she got out her X-Reader.

"I'm ready." Mae smiled.

"We've got company." Maya, Boomer, and John came up from behind them as Mae turned around. She smirked. "Took you long enough." Maya smirked.

"And yet you didn't take the Kairu when you had the chance. I wonder why." Mae smirked.

"Because, we need to have this Kairu Challenge!" Rueth gave her a shocked and angry look.

"What are you doing?! We can collect the Kairu without a Kairu Challenge!" Mae smirked.

"It will provide plenty of answers, trust me." John frowned underneath his hood.

"We're not gonna let you get that Kairu. Challenge Accepted!" Rueth rolled her eyes.

"I'm not happy about this. Mae, when we get back, you're not allowed to have a single week for a week. And, if you say anything about it, then two weeks." She pulled out her X-Reader. "IVIVETTE! IVY WHIP!" Mae smiled as she got her X-Drives.

"ETERNFLAMENIS! INFERNO CHAIN!" Sara pulled out her X-Reader.

"AVERINA! WING SLASH!" John quickly got out his X-Drives.

"FROZITONE! SNOW BEAM ATTACK!" Maya stacked up.

"INFINITA! FIRE DAGGERS!" Boomer was the last to go.

"FROZTOK! BLIZZARD BLADES!" Rueth smirked.

"I'm not gonna let you win this time Jace! IV-"

"STOP!" Rueth gave Mae a confused and angry look.

"Did you just give me an order?" Mae shook her head.

"No, but I've got one thing to say. Jace is _mine_. Trust me. We'll win for sure if I fight him. My visions are never wrong." Maya's eyes widened.

"You have Kairu Visions now too?!" Mae nodded and smiled.

"And, unlike you, I can have them at will." She closed her eyes and had a calm smile on her face, speaking in a teasing voice, like a little girl's. "When you get back to your monastery, Ky's gonna hold a plate of very questionable sandwiches. The first thing he's gonna say to you when you get back is 'how was the mission?' and then Master Boaddai is going to ask 'did all go well?' and to which, it won't be a good response." Maya's eyes widened as Mae opened her eyes, smiling in her creepily, little girl way. Maya's eyes widened.

"No way, that can't be right!" Mae smiled.

"Believe what you want, but it's best if we start this challenge now." She turned to John. "Let's see if you can deal with me. I wanna try a new attack I got. It's not fire, but it'll work for my purposes. GALE FORCE FANS!" In her hands were two red fans that she quickly beat, sending a large amount of win at John, he tried to hold onto his hood, but it was slipping.

"No!" Mae smirked.

"Watch carefully Sara." Sara's eyes were glued on John, until finally, the hood came off. Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock.

"Daddy?" He was about to put the hood back up, but found it to be of no use. He took the device out of his mouth.

"Yes sweetie, it's me." She looked so hurt.

"But, but why?" He sighed.

"The only reason why I lied to you was to protect you! I never wanted Lokar to find you! I swear I didn't want anything other than to keep you out of harm's way!" her face went from angry to hurt.

"So you lied to me for 16 years?! Is your name really even John Connell?! Are you really even in the army?!" She started shouting at him. "How many _lies_ have you told me over the years?! How many _lies_ have you told Mom?!" He tried to approach his daughter.

"I promise, I only had your best interests in mind." She glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear anything from you ever again!" John shook his head.

"This isn't you! I know where Lokar is keeping Jeremy and your friends! We can rescue them together!" She shook her head.

"I don't care anymore! The man I respected the most, the person who was my _role model_ has turned out to be one big, fat, ugly LIE! I HATE you! I hate you so much for lying about all of _this_!" His eyes were hurt.

"I know you don't mean that." She shook her head.

"No, I DO! And I'm gonna prove it! LION FANGS!" The attack went straight at John, chomping down on him and immobilizing him. She glared at Boomer and Maya. "You guys knew about this too, didn't you?! LION FANGS! LION FANGS!" She sent the same attack twice at both of them, trapping them in the attack before they could dodge it. The sky changed back to normal. Rueth carefully approached her teammate.

"Sara, it's alright! So your dad turns out to be something you didn't expect. But there's no need to leave them like that. Remember the Kairu Code of Honor and Conduct. It's what separates us from the Redakai and their allies." Sara turned to her leader, her eyes filled with pain and anger.

"I'm not actually throwing an attack right now, now am I? Besides, it'll wear off eventually. Now, let's get the Kairu and leave so that way I never have to see my father again!" Rueth, a bit scared of her teammate's mental state, nodded. They took the Kairu and left. Maya struggled against the attack, trying to push it away.

"I…can't…move!" John tried to reach for his X-Reader.

"I think…I might have…an X-Drive…for this!" He reached it. "FREEZE RAY!" The entire attack turned into ice, which he easily broke out of. He aimed the same attack at Maya and Boomer, who were then able to get out. John looked heartbroken.

"I can't believe she took it like that. She absolutely hates me right now." Boomer came over and put his hand on John's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. She's just mad. I'm sure that when she calms down, she'll think about what she said, and realize what you did was for the best! Besides, I remember that whenever she got mad at _anyone_, she couldn't stay mad for more than a couple hours. Seriously, I broke her pot and ruined her painting for art class and made her fail that quarter so she had to go to summer school, and she was only mad for, like, an hour." John shook his head.

"There was something different this time. I'm scared to find out what Lokar's been doing to her to make her act like that this easily."

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar smiled as Team Femmicore came before him.

"I see that you've managed to collect the Kairu." Rueth nodded as she held out her X-Reader.

"The Kairu is all yours Master." Mae and Sara both held out their X-Readers as they transferred the Kairu to Lokar. He smiled as it turned into Shadow Kairu by entering his X-Reader.

"Excellent. You're dismissed." They nodded and started leaving. Lokar smiled. "Not you Sara. I want you to stay here." Rueth gave her a sorry look while Mae smiled in her creepy way. They both left as Sara turned back around to face Lokar.

"Yes Master?" His smile only grew.

"I sense a change in your heart, a permanent change. Why is that?" She sighed.

"I found out that someone has been lying to me for 16 years." His smile didn't disappear, only filled with more evil and twisted pleasure.

"I see. So, how do you feel about this person, and all they're associated with?" Her eyes burned with hatred.

"I want to utterly destroy them all! I don't care how, but I want to see everything that man worked for to burn to the ground!" He laughed.

"I see. Well, I'll grant your wish. You can personally watch me destroy the Redakai, and even play a part in it." She smiled.

"I would take great pleasure in that." He nodded.

"You may be dismissed." She nodded and left. Lokar laughed.

"Fool! The way you carry yourself, I can tell what happened! I never imagined that John's child would be so strong against my influence, but I'll bet that he doesn't even realize that he set off her sudden transformation! Even if he only formed a small crack in her heart, it was enough to set my darkness set in!" He laughed in a maniac like style.

**At the Monastery**

Ky held the plate of sandwiches.

"Well, I hope I got them right." He smelled them. "Maybe I put something wrong on them." Suddenly, the X-Scaper docked. Ky immediately went to the dock while Maya, Boomer, and John got out. "How was the mission?" Maya was shocked.

"What did you just say?" Master Boaddai came up behind him.

"Did all go well?" Maya's face widened.

"No, that can't be right! You guys can't have just said that!" Master Boaddai looked confused.

"Is something wrong?" Maya looked worried.

"Mae has visions, just like me, but she can force hers, and they're correct! Mine can only come on their own, but she can make one happen if she wants it too!" Master Boaddai nodded.

"This news is most disturbing." John shook his head.

"Not as bad as how Sara acted when she found out who I was." Master Boaddai raised an eyebrow.

"And how did that happen?" John sighed.

"Mae made it her goal to let Sara know who I was, and something about it made her snap. I'm not sure what, but she changed instantly." Boomer smiled.

"Like I've been saying, don't worry about it! She'll get over it eventually!"

"AH!" Keema came running out, seeming to be engulfed in flames. "SOMEBODY PUT ME OUT!" Boomer whipped out his X-Reader.

"I've got this! FREEZE-"

"STOP!" Mookee got in the way! "That's just the Grundalatitus! When we get rid of a virus, we sweat certain chemicals that start on fire, and temporarily, we're fireproof! The only thing he's feeling is the heat, but it's helping! The heat sends the immune system into overdrive, and it gets rid of the virus! If you put out the fire now, it'll only hurt him more!" Keema was still screaming.

"PUT ME OUT!" Boomer put his X-Reader away.

"Man, your species is just so weird Mookee!" They all laughed a little at that.

* * *

A Kairu Attack should never be used when you're angry, but in Sara's case, it helped her win the Challenge. She quickly use a Red Attack to trap her opponents, and won since they couldn't do anything about it. Attacks like that usually will work, but not when you're angry. Sara's case is a rare exception.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_With Ky's shoulder healed, Team Stax is back on missions again, and the first runner up is the Battacor! But, with the Battacor having new X-Drives, and with them running into a group of people who regard all bad acts, even lying, as evil, will they be able to survive? Will Team Stax get the Kairu? Will Ky have troubles with his arm, or will it not even be a problem? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 9 Dark Light!_


	9. Episode 9 Dark Light

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning all the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

_**REDAKAI!**_

* * *

Ky looked excited, but pretty nervous.

"And you're sure that it's safe to take it off?" Master Boaddai nodded.

"Yes, I'm quite sure." Maya nodded.

"Come on Ky! You're healed! You can go on quests again." Ky smiled and nodded.

"Alright, but, I don't think I can actually reach the straps." Maya smiled.

"I think I can handle that." She walked behind him and undid the straps, releasing his arm. He lifted it up, moved it in a circular motion, and smiled.

"It's just fine! My arm feels great!" Maya gave him a hug.

"Awesome! You can finally come back on missions with us!" Ky hugged back, which he hasn't been able to do.

"I'm excited too." They stood like that for a while, until Master Boaddai cleared his throat. They quickly got away from each other, blushing. "While I would like to celebrate your recovery, there isn't any time to do that. I've detected a Kairu deposit, so you'll have to be on your way." Ky smiled.

"No problem. What better way to celebrate than with Kairu?" Maya nodded.

"Yeah, plus, maybe a Kairu Quest with his best friend will get Boomer out of the dumps about his other best friend." They didn't look towards Boomer since he wasn't there. Ky nodded and Maya's statement.

"Yeah. From what I know, she's still mad at her dad, and it's really worrying him since she's apparently not one to stay mad at someone. But, now that he's not fighting with you guys, he can concentrate on getting Jeremy and the others free." Maya nodded.

"But the thing is, her Inner Kairu feels different. It's darker than it was before." Ky shrugged.

"Maybe she's so mad at her dad that it won't go away." Maya shook her head.

"But the thing is, what's dark isn't hate or anger. It's something else entirely." Master Boaddai looked worried.

"We can't dwell on that now. Try and get Boomer "out of the dumps" so that you can all work together." They both nodded as they headed towards the X-Scaper. They were about to go to Ky and Boomer's room, but they stopped when they saw Mookee at the stove with a pot on fire. Ky raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Mookee, what are you doing?" He smiled.

"I'm making an old heartbreak remedy from Nervod! It doesn't get _rid_ of heartbreak, but it speeds up the process very quickly. I've used it on myself a couple of times, and it always worked for me, so I thought 'why don't I make it for Boomer too' and it just made so much sense! Boomer's just been so sad lately, and he won't even talk about it! Must've been some girl." Maya and Ky looked at each other and then laughed while Mookee looked confused. "What?" Maya kept laughing as she explained the situation to Mookee while Ky tried to calm down enough to quit laughing.

"Mookee, Boomer hasn't asked anyone out." She managed to stop laughing. "He's just bumped out about how Sara's been acting lately." Her face got serious. "He's getting really worried." Ky nodded.

"He's known Sara ever since they were little, and now, she's apparently acting completely different. I'm sure that's just worry him sick." Mookee nodded.

"I'll bet. My brother-in-law was that worried when he didn't find my sister after Nervod blew up. He was acting like Boomer's acting now for three months! It wasn't until we found her on another planet that he snapped out of it. Now that I think about it, they probably still think Keema's gone. I should give them a call and let them know he's alright. Maybe they'll pop by for a visit." Something hit them. Ky gave Mookee a nervous smiled.

"Okay then. Well, you work on your whatever it is, and we'll talk to Boomer! Oh, and we've picked up a Kairu deposit. You might want to get on tracking it down." They left before Mookee could say anything. Maya pointed at her door.

"In my room! Mookee and Boomer never go in there." Ky looked a bit nervous.

"Problem is, neither do I! When I looked at your messages, you had left stuff out on the breakfast table. I didn't go in your room to look at them!" She rolled her eyes.

"Come on!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him in, closing the door behind them. She sat on her bed. "With what Mookee said earlier, suddenly, a lot of stuff makes sense." Ky nodded, not sitting down.

"I know. We're worse than Boomer was with Mira's crush on him!" Maya raised an eyebrow.

"Why aren't you sitting down?" He blushed and didn't make eye contact.

"I've, um, I've never been in a girl's room before." She looked a bit shocked.

"What? What about your baby sister's room?" He shook his head.

"She stayed with my dad in his room so that he could hear her when she started crying. We didn't exactly have much of anywhere else for her to go, but Mom wanted a baby girl so badly." Maya rolled her eyes.

"Just sit!" She pulled on his arm, making him sit. "Anyway, do you really think it's true?" Ky nodded.

"Most definitely. Boomer really likes Sara, and obviously more than just a friend. But the question isn't _if_ he likes her, it's _if_ he _realizes_ it." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think he does. They've been friends for so long, I don't think he can see past that friendship to something more." She smiled. "Not to mention, Sara has a total crush on you anyway!" Ky blushed.

"Wh-what? Sara doesn't have a crush on me!" Maya laughed.

"She totally does! Did you see the way she reacted when she first met you? She was blushing like crazy!" The realization made Ky blush.

"But I don't think of her that way, not in the slightest!" He managed to stop blushing. "Besides, even if I did. I couldn't do that to Boomer. It's not right. It's like, against some sort of guy code." Maya nodded.

"Yeah, probably. Guys usually don't stab each other in the back." She stood up. "I think we should talk to Boomer about it though, as in his feelings about Sara. I'd hate for them to keep him from doing his job." Ky nodded and stood up as well.

"Let's go then."

Boomer sat on his bed, looking through an old album, smiling at the pictures. There was one where a young Boomer, about five, with Sara, Paul, and Lexi, all of their faces covered in chocolate cake as they threw it at each other at Boomer's 6th birthday party. He flipped the page and looked at another one, where he had apple pie everywhere on him, but mostly on his head. He smiled.

"The apple pie story."

"You still haven't told us that story yet." He looked up and shut the book.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ky and Maya smiled as they sat down on either side of him. Maya gave him a sympathetic look.

"Still thinking about Sara, huh?" Boomer nodded, holding the book.

"Yeah. I didn't think much of it when she got mad at her dad, but the fact that she's still so mad about it worries me." He clutched the book tighter. "I've never seen her that mad before, or for that long! Jeremy accidentally set her bed on fire once, and she didn't get that mad at him! How is it that she's so mad about this still?" Ky sighed.

"Boomer, it's more than that. In fact, it so obvious that it's like there's flashing lights over your head." Maya rolled her eyes while Boomer had a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Maya sighed.

"What Ky is_ trying_ to say is that we know you're more upset than you're letting on, or at least, more than your heart is letting on." Boomer still looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She sighed.

"You and Sara have been friends for a really long time. Is it possible that knowing her for so long has, well, made you two really close, closer than friends?" Boomer still looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Ky sighed.

"Dude, you're so blind, even to yourself! You have a total crush on Sara, and it's really starting to affect you! You're so bummed out that you didn't come when I got my sling removed." His face went really red.

"What? I _don't_ have a crush on Sara! She's one of my best friends! It'd be too weird! That'd be like if you and Maya had crushed on each other!" They looked at each other and them blushed. Maya tried to laugh to cover it up.

"Boomer, that's embarrassing! And it'd never happen, in a million years! Ky's like a brother to me!" Ky nodded, his face very red.

"Yeah, and Maya's like a sister to me! It'd never work out!" His blush went away. "But that's _us_ Boom, not you and Sara. Even Mookee's noticed it!" Boomer's face went red.

"Mookee noticed it?! But, but!" Maya smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay Boom. You can't control your feelings anymore than anyone else can." He shook his head.

"Guys, I _don't_ have a crush on Sara! She's my best friend." He sighed. "And besides, even _if_ I did, she'd never return my feelings. We're like brother and sister. She'd probably just be creeped out by it." Maya still had a smile on her face.

"I don't think that's true. Even if she doesn't return your feelings, she wouldn't be creeped out by them. She'd probably feel great knowing that she was liked that way." Ky nodded.

"And besides, maybe she does like you that way! You said yourself that she's never had a boyfriend. Maybe it's because something, or in this case, _someone_, was keeping her from doing it." He glared at Ky.

"And how do I know it's not you?" Ky blushed.

"What do you know?" Boomer sighed.

"I may not have known her when she really started crushing on guys, but she did have little kid crushes like everyone does. I know when she's crushing, and I'm pretty sure she likes _you_, not me." Ky shook his head.

"But I don't like _her_ like that. And besides, maybe she just _thinks_ she has a crush on me." Now Boomer looked confused.

"Huh?" Ky thought about a story his dad had told him.

"When my parents were Kairu Warriors, and my mom was still alive, my dad flirted with just about every cute girl that he met on his Kairu Quests. My mom had a crush on this guy they had met once in Brazil. But apparently, they didn't _really_ like them. They thought they liked other people, when they really liked each other, but they just didn't want things to get weird." Maya nodded.

"That actually makes a lot of sense. I read that in books all the time. Best friends grow up, convince themselves they don't like each other, go out with other people, find out that they really do like their best friend, best friend feels the same way, and they end up with each other." Boomer stood up and rolled his eyes, walking over to a window.

"That's in books Maya. Sara's not just some character in a story. She's just, she's so much more than that." Ky stood up and put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"That's true bud, and you know what? You're not just a character in a story either." Maya nodded.

"You're way better than that. And, if Sara can't see past your friendship, then it's her loss, not yours." Boomer smiled.

"I always said she needed glasses, but that's just because her mom wears them." Ky smiled.

"That's the Boomer we all know and love! Now, come on, we've got Kairu!" Boomer nodded, turning back to them.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

**In Lokar's Lair**

The Battacor stood before Lokar. Zylus looked a bit nervous.

"Um, sir, if you're wondering about-" Lokar cut him off.

"I am not here to scold you. I'm here to congratulate you." Zylus looked up, surprised, but happy.

"Really?" Lokar nodded, a smile on his face.

"I've noticed how well you fared against Team Stax when Ky was gone. You brought back more Kairu in that time period than you ever did when you were my Warriors before I banished you from my presence." His smiled disappeared. "However, it will not last with Ky back as leader again since his shoulder has healed. Not unless you grow stronger." He held up his hand, which had six X-Drives swirling around. "To ensure victory over Team Stax, I am giving you these X-Drives. Do not misuse them. I _will_ know if you do." He handed them over. Rynoh looked very excited.

"No way!" Bash looked very happy.

"This is awesome!" Zylus looked back up at Lokar.

"I promise Master, we won't disappoint you!" His face became more serious, still with a smile, but an evil one. "Ky may be healed, but he hasn't fought in a long time, and because of that, he won't stand a chance!" Lokar nodded.

"That's exactly as it should be."

**Where the Kairu Is**

Mookee gently landed the X-Scaper as best as he could in a very mountainous region. Ky looked outside.

"Well, it looks like it won't be easy." Maya nodded.

"We're gonna have to do a lot of climbing." She closed her eyes, then opened them. The Kairu's at the top of this mountain, and most people don't climb this high. There's not enough air for them to do it." Ky smirked.

"Then it's a good thing we've been training at the monastery for so long. The air there is really thin." Maya shook her head.

"This air is a lot thinner than that Ky. We'd need professional climbing gear because of the lack of pressure, and then we'd need some sort of mask to help us get enough oxygen." Mookee smiled.

"I have just the thing!" He started digging underneath the control panel, before coming out with six devices, three clear masks like medical masks, and three little chips. "You see, back on Nervod, the pressure and oxygen levels would rapidly change due to our positioning in our solar system toward our sun, which would cause sudden storms. We were adapted to them, but there were people from other planets who would visit that weren't. In order for them to survive, we gave them these. These masks automatically look at your anatomy and how much air you need and provide it from the atmosphere, and these little chips provided an invisible pressure shield so that way they wouldn't get crushed, or have something bad happen from lack of pressure!" Boomer smiled.

"That's pretty ingenious," then he had a confused look on his face, "but why do you have them on this ship?" Mookee smiled.

"I'm always prepared! Not to mention, all ships were required to have these incase aliens crash-landed on Nervod." Ky grabbed his mask and chip, putting the mask on. Maya did the same but held out the chip.

"Uh, Mookee, where do the chips go?" He pointed where his neck met his shoulder on his right side.

"Right here." They all put them there. Maya shivered.

"This energy field feels weird." Boomer shrugged.

"I don't really feel it, but you've got your Maya sense." Maya shook her head.

"I'm not so sure it's mine anymore." Ky put his hand on her shoulder as best as he could, but there was a small gap from the energy field, but it was still comforting to her.

"Don't worry Maya. I'm sure there's some reason why Mae has the same powers as you. It's still _your_ Maya sense. She just has a Mae sense. They're not the same. No one can detect Kairu better than you." She smiled, blushing a little.

"Thanks, now, let's find that Kairu." They all left the ship. Boomer looked up.

"Looks like we're gonna have to climb." Maya nodded.

"I don't sense any passes anywhere, so it looks like that's the case." Ky smirked.

"Who needs to climb when you have Kairu?" He put his X-Reader on his wrist. "Grab my hands guys!" Maya and Boomer grabbed his hand, unsure of what was gonna happen. He smirked. "JET JUMP!" Boomer and Maya screamed as they soared through the air, while Ky shouted, "WOO HOO!" They reached an edge, and Ky gently landed. Maya and Boomer sighed in relief, but Ky still had that dangerous glint in his eyes. ""JET JUMP!" Maya and boomer looked at each other before they flew up once again. He did this, stopping at every semi platform before taking off again, until they were pretty much at the top of the mountain. He smiled as he let go of their hands. "Thank you for riding Ky Airlines. We appreciate you choosing us as your mode of transportation, and hope you fly with us again very soon." Maya glared at him.

"That's not something to joke about Ky!" He smirked at her.

"Hey, I got us here, didn't I?" She closed her eyes.

"Yes, you _did_ get us here, but at least give us some sort of warning." Boomer tapped on Maya's shoulder as he looked the other direction.

"You mean like 'hey, the Battacor are here so let's stack up'?" She nodded, not looking away from Ky as she glared at him.

"Yeah, like that!" Boomer nodded.

"Okay then. Hey, the Battacor are here, so let's stack up!" Maya looked confused as she turned around.

"What?" Zylus smirked as he stood up, with Rynoh and Bash right next to him. He folded his arms over his chest.

"Too bad. Watching you and Ky argue like that was pretty funny." He unfolded his arms. "But enough of that. KAIRU CHALLENGE!" Maya looked concerned.

"We don't even know where the Kairu is yet, and besides, we don't know if your attacks will work right with these energy suits we have." Rynoh rolled his eyes (as best as he could), having heard them.

"You can use Kairu attacks just fine in those." Boomer looked confused.

"How would you know?" He sighed.

"I've been to Nervod plenty of times, and I've used those chips. They don't affect Kairu." Ky narrowed his eyes.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Bash pointed at his own neck, showing a chip like theirs.

"Do you really think we're dumb enough to use something that won't work in a Kairu Challenge?" Boomer smirked.

"Are you sure you want us to answer that?" Zylus glared at him.

"Are you gonna accept the Challenge or not?!" Maya shrugged.

"I guess we have no choice." Ky smirked.

"Challenge Accepted!" The sky changed into a vortex of blue as they all stacked up. Zylus got his X-Reader from the gauntlet on his arm.

"MAGNOX! MAGNETIC TORNADO!" Bash grabbed his X-Reader from the Battacor symbol on his chest.

"DRUGER! DEBRIS HARVEST!" Rynoh grabbed his from his side.

"SPYKOR! NEURO BLAST!" Ky smirked, his X-Reader already on his wrist.

"METANOID! PLASMA HANDS!" Maya grabbed her X-Reader.

"INFINITA! FIRE DAGGERS!" Boomer grabbed his X-Reader.

"FROZTOK! BOREALIS BLAST!" They were all stacked up. Zylus smirked at Ky.

"Looks like you're gonna get a taste of our new strength!" He turned towards Bash and Rynoh. "Bash, Rynoh, you guys ready?" Bash nodded.

"I'm always ready to beat Team Stax." Rynoh nodded.

"It's gonna be a piece of cake!" They all jumped up into the air. Zylus held up his hands, along with Bash and Rynoh. Zylus held them out, preparing to use an Attack.

"MAGNETIC TORNADO!" Bash held out his hands.

"DEBRIS HARVEST!" Rynoh put his fingers up to his forehead.

"NEURO BLAST!" Then, they all shouted together.

"MAGNETIC DEBRIS BLAST!" The Attack was massive, combining the power of Green, Red, and Blue attacks all into one. They couldn't dodge it as it hit them, spinning them around from Zylus's Attack, getting them hit repeatedly with piece of glowing red debris from Bash's Attack, and messing with their heads and ability to focus with Rynoh's Attack. Zylus laughed as they all controlled the attack.

"This is more fun than when we stole the X-Scaper!" Bash nodded.

"Team Stax is finished!" Ky braced himself for his next move.

"Not yet! JET JUMP!" He tried to use the Kairu Attack to get out, but he just kept hitting debris and getting knocked back down. Rynoh smiled.

"Looks like it is Stax!" He turned towards Zylus. "And we didn't even have to use the special X-Drives that Lokar gave us! They would've been pretty cool to use, but beating Team Stax so easily is _way_ better and using those X-Drives!" Boomer looked sick.

"I think I'm gonna throw up if this doesn't stop soon! Ow! OW!" He got hit in the head with a couple pieces of debris. Maya kept trying to dodge it as best as she could with no control in the tornado.

"We've gotta think of something, or else they'll win! When did they become so smart?!" Ky looked serious.

"I'm not sure, but there's gotta be a way out of this!" He smirked. "PLASMA TORNADO!" Maya looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you insane?!" Ky smirked at her.

"Trust me Maya!" He waved his hands, and the normal direction of the tornado changed so that it would go the other way, canceling out the first one. They fell down to the ground, with Boomer landing on his face, and a bunch of debris falling on him. Ky smirked at Maya. "Now, am I still insane?" Maya smiled, clearly impressed.

"Nope, I think you're a genius for somehow figuring out that you can change the direction of a Spinning Wind Attack." Zylus glared at them.

"You might think you're clever now, but you won't last long! You're almost out of Kairu after that little stunt that we pulled! Watch this! PLATINUM MAGNOX!" Boomer's eyes widened as he stood up.

"No, that can't be!" Zylus transformed into Platinum Magnox, which included platinum armor. Rynoh smirked.

"He's not the only one who's got some new tricks up their sleeve! PLATINUM SPYKOR!" He changed into Platinum Spykor, and the only real difference was the color and the fact that his eyes were similar to the eyes of Platinum Metanoid's eyes. Ky shook his head in disbelief.

"That can't be right! You guys have two Platinum Monsters?!" Bash smirked.

"Make that three! PLATINUM DRUDGER!" Drudger looked relatively the same, only platinum colored. Zylus looked at both of them.

"Ready boys?" Bash nodded.

"Always." Rynoh nodded as well.

"When aren't we ready?" Zylus smirked.

"Then here we go!" He held out his hands, which started glowing green. "PLATINUM MAGNET STRIKE!" Bash held out his hands, which had a red glow.

"PLATINUM DEBRIS RAY!" Rynoh put his hands up to his head, making a blue glow.

"PLATINUM NEURO RAGE!" The three Attacks combined into one, creating a large beam of twirling red, blue, and green, hitting all of them directly. The sky changed back to normal and Team Battacor high-fived each other as they transformed back into their normal selves. Zylus smiled in his evil way.

"Awesome battle! Now let's go get that Kairu!" They walked off as Ky stood up.

"Did the Battacor just beat us?" Boomer nodded as he got up.

"They actually beat us several times when you were out of commission, but that's because Mr. C wasn't you." Maya had a though filled frown on her face as she stood up.

"But they never had strategies that good! They combined all of their attacks into one ultimate attack, and then combined them again into an even better attack than the first." Ky nodded.

"So the question is, where'd they come up with that?" Boomer shrugged.

"I'm clueless on that, but right now, we should probably focus on getting back in the race for the Kairu." Maya nodded.

"The Kairu is really close too." Ky nodded.

"Then let's go!" They started running off.

* * *

Zylus was smirking as they headed in the direction of the Kairu, his X-Reader in front of him.

"Those tips that Team Femmicore gave us were great! Who knew that our combos would work so well with me using Green Attacks, Bash using Red Attacks, and you using Blue Attacks?" Rynoh nodded.

"Rueth fights almost exactly like Ky, and their weak points are similar, so she knows how to take him down." Bash nodded.

"Not to mention the fact that Mae fights similarly to Maya." Zylus nodded.

"And Sara's pretty new to Kairu, but being one of the best friends of a member of Team Stax _does_ have a great tactical advantage! She knew all of Boomer's weak points! When she gave us those tips, it was like being inside Boomer's brain." Rynoh nodded.

"And they have no idea that she betrayed them by helping us out!" Bash looked a bit confused as he looked ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" He pointed at a building in front of them. Zylus smirked.

"It looks like some sort of shrine. If the Kairu's anywhere, it'd be there!" Rynoh held out his X-Reader, which was beeping.

"It sure seems that way." Before they could get any closer, they were shocked and knocked out, falling to the ground. Three people in brown robes dragged them away.

* * *

Ky turned to Maya as they ran, trying to catch up with Team Battacor.

"How close is the Kairu?" She closed her eyes, but quickly opened them.

"Very close. In fact, we're close enough so that I can tell it's Gray Kairu, but I also feel a weird energy. It's not any form of Kairu that we know. It's not Gray Kairu, Pure Kairu, or even Shadow Kairu. In fact, I don't think it's Kairu at all." Boomer smiled as the kept running.

"Well, as long as we get the actual Kairu, in this case Gray Kairu, I'm sure it doesn't matter." Just then, they saw the building. Ky smiled.

"That must be where the Gray Kairu is!" Maya stopped running.

"Something doesn't feel right. Why is there a building this high up in the mountains?" Ky stopped as well.

"I'm not sure, but you're right about that." Boomer smiled.

"Come on, if we're quick enough, it won't – AH!" Boomer was suddenly shocked and he fell to the ground. Ky's eye widened.

"Boomer!" Maya grabbed him by the back of his shirt before he could do anything.

"Ky, stop!" He turned towards her.

"What are you doing?" She gave him a stern frown.

"If we go charging in, we're gonna get shocked and then knocked out too, just like Boomer. What we need to do is-" she stopped suddenly, then turned towards her right. "Someone's coming! We've got to hide!" Ky nodded as they went and hid behind a large rock. The same three people in brown robes came out of the building and grabbed Boomer, dragging him towards the temple, not getting shocked. Maya closed her eyes, then opened them.

"The energy is gone, but It's probably gonna come back on soon!" Ky nodded.

"Then we've gotta hurry!" They ran from their hiding spot and towards the temple, this time without getting shocked. Maya had a worried frown on her face.

"It's back up again, so we're gonna have to figure out who those people are, and what's so precious in that building that they're using sneaky means to attack people!" Ky nodded.

"But, more than that, we've gotta figure out what they're going to do with Boomer!"

* * *

"I told you, I'm not evil!" Boomer, along with Team Battacor, was hanging upside down over a big pit of lava, with nothing but a rope for each of them tied around their legs, the top going through a hole in a stalactite. The three who were wearing robes were standing safely on one end. The entire area around the pit had multiple rocks, some of them being very large, and on one end there was a small opening.

"Do not lie about your alliances, or else they may not help you in the end!" Maya and Ky snuck through the opening and quickly got behind a rock. Zylus glared at the ones wearing the robes.

"Look, just let us down, and we'll go easy on you!" The robed person in the center glared at him.

"Go easy on us? We have our guardian to protect us, and yet you have none. Now, admit to your wrongdoings and your evil intentions, and we will not cut your ropes, thus sending you into the lava." Boomer looked scared.

"But I'm not evil! I haven't really done anything wrong!" The center one glared at him.

"All evil is revealed in the presence of Ágios." Maya's eye widened.

"Ágios? I read that name in one of my culture books. There's a group of people who live very high up in the mountains, able to survive with very little oxygen and they stay up here because their bodies can't handle the pressure most people normally live at. They're called the Ágiosans and they have a guardian that they call Ágios. She's a very smart and wise woman, and a very firm judge, who sees evil in people's hearts. If they didn't ask for her forgiveness or accept her, then they were punished, but those who did accept her forgiveness and accepted her were saved and allowed to live with the rest of her people. It's said that in her eyes, all evil was the same, and therefore, all evil had the same punishment, which was being burned alive. It's also said her ability to see evil is passed down to the leader of the Ágiosans." Ky looked worried.

"And they think that Boomer's evil? They're gonna burn him alive?!" Maya shrugged.

"My culture book never said that they could see the intentions behind their evil acts, just the evil they committed. Almost everyone has a little evil in them. It's what causes us to lash out and hurt people when we're angry. It's also what causes us to say things we don't mean, and to lie, even when we have good intentions." Maya's eyes widened. "Maybe Boomer's been lying to us. He said after our talk that he was fine about Sara, even if she didn't like him, but maybe he was just saying that so we'd stop talking about it!" Ky nodded.

"He usually faces his problems head first, but it seems like his feelings aren't that straightforward, even though he is. Well, I can't stand idly by and watch them do that!" Maya looked very nervous he started shaking her head.

"They see a little white lie as evil. You can't do anything for him, or you'll get caught too!" He smirked at her.

"Then it's a good thing that I don't lie." He stood up. "Stop right there!" They all looked at him while Maya stayed behind the rock, very scared. Boomer smiled.

"Ky! Thank goodness you're here!" The one in the center took of their hood, revealing a woman with short black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" He smiled.

"I'm Ky Stax, leader of Team Stax." She nodded.

"I am Likerius, leader of the Ágiosans and the high priestess of Ágios." Ky nodded.

" I'm a Kairu Warrior, which is-" She cut him off.

"I am well aware of what a Kairu Warrior is. In times past, we have let Kairu Warriors train here. Our great Ágios was one with the Kairu of the universe. The Kairu granted her with the ability to see evil in people's hearts, and that ability has been passed down to me. I can tell that you're not evil, but pure of heart, and although you have a secret, it is one kept from yourself. Now I must ask, what business do you have with us?" Ky smiled.

"You see, I'm here with my team, and that blonde guy hanging over there is actually my teammate." Boomer smiled nervously and wiggled his fingers in a wave. "I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ give him a big lava bath." Her eyes didn't open up more and stayed narrowed.

"You are still telling the truth. But, what of your other teammate? I know that Kairu Warriors train in groups of three, with the exception being lone Warriors. Since you have one teammate, you must have another." Maya came out from her hiding place, trying to smile but looking terrified.

"Hi, I'm-" She didn't get to finish before Likerius jumped over the pit and grabbed Maya's arms pinning them behind her back with one hand and using the other to cover her mouth.

"Do not speak!" Ky freaked out.

"What are you doing to her?! Let her go! She's my teammate!" He clenched his fist as he glared at Likerius. "I don't care if you're supposed to be good guys, but if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to fight!" Likerius looked towards him as Maya struggled.

"You're teammate is evil. She has a darkness in her heart, and it is some of the greatest darkness I've ever seen." Ky shook his head.

"That can't be right!" Zylus laughed.

"Ha ha! Maya's evil! Lokar knew it all along! I guess you can't help being evil when he's your grandfather though!" Likerius looked towards Zylus.

"Do not speak until you have admitted your wrongdoings and evil intentions! Once you have, I may let you go, but for now, if you speak, you will be dropped into the lava!" Zylus shut up. She turned back towards Ky. "You must face the truth!" Ky shook his head.

"I don't care, being Lokar's granddaughter has nothing to do with it! She didn't even know about that until last year! She grew up with Master Boaddai, learning the ways of Kairu and growing up to be good! If she was evil, then she'd have a ton of Shadow Kairu X-Drives from collecting Gray Kairu, but she doesn't." Maya stopped struggling, looking like she was going to cry. Ky glared at Likerius, seeing the state this situation was putting her in. "Let her go!" Likerius's eyes widened.

"The actions you would have to take to get her back would turn your heart dark. Are you certain?" He nodded.

"I'm going to protect my team, no matter who or what is in my way! Whether it's E-Teens," Ky motioned at Team Battacor, "or themselves," he motioned at Boomer, "I'll protect them! It's my job to do so, and if I didn't, then I wouldn't deserve to be leader of Team Stax!" Likerius smiled.

"You are true to who you are. Your passion to protect others is much like Ágios's. Very well then." She released Maya, who nearly fell to the ground, but Ky quickly caught her.

"You okay My?" she nodded, standing up on her own and wiping away her tears.

"I'm fine." Likerius nodded towards the two on the other side. They quickly cut boomer's rope and grabbed him so he'd land safely. Boomer stood up and smiled.

"I though I was a goner there!" Ky smiled.

"Don't worry Boom. I'd have figured out some other way to stop it." Likerius and the other two walked towards the group.

"Since you are Kairu Warriors, you must be here for a reason. The way of Kairu is not a random way." Ky nodded.

"We were just gonna grab the Kairu and be on our way." Likerius nodded.

"The only thing in our temple that would house Kairu would be our statue of Ágios." Ky nodded.

"Then take us to it."

* * *

They stood before the statue of a gorgeous woman with long, flowing hair, and closed eyes. It glowed with the light of Gray Kairu. Team Stax all held out their X-Readers and the Kairu entered into it. Ky looked at his X-Reader.

"Not enough to get an X-Drive. Too bad." He turned to Likerius. "I'd like to say hope to see you again, but attacking my friends isn't exactly the way to get on my good side." Likerius frowned at him.

"The only reason I let them go is because I did not want to see a pure heart tainted on the behalf of others. Now, be on your way." Ky nodded, and they started leaving. Ky gave Maya a look.

"You're not evil, so either you lied about something, or there's something you're not telling us, which would still be considered lying." She looked a bit nervous, but then she held up her ring. Even though Lokar had sent it, it was still a beautiful ring and she liked it.

"Maybe it's just because of whatever was in this ring. It certainly _was_ evil, that's for sure." Ky shrugged.

"Maybe. You're the one who actually knows anything about them." He turned towards Boomer. "But you're still in trouble for lying to us. You weren't being honest about Sara at all!" Boomer blushed.

* * *

Likerius went back to where the Battacor were hanging.

"No, admit your – what?!" They were gone, their ropes having been severed. She frowned at that. "Looks like some very dangerous people have gotten out, but no matter. It is not our place to find the guilty, merely to punish those who come our way."

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar frowned at Team Battacor, who stood before him.

"So, in essence, you failed the mission." Zylus nodded.

"But it wasn't our faults! We _won_ our Kairu Challenge! We beat Team Stax!" Rynoh nodded.

"Yeah, it was those weird people in the robes!" Lokar lost his temper.

"ENOUGH!" They shut up. "I don't want to hear excuses! You failed to bring me the Kairu!" bash nodded.

"Yeah, but sir, we found out something really important about Maya!" Lokar looked interested.

"I'm listening." Zylus smiled.

"Those weird people in the robes can apparently see people's evil, and they said Maya's was some of the greatest they've ever seen!" Lokar smiled.

"What you lack in Kairu you've made up for in information. For now, I am pleased, but the fact remains that you failed. Although, since you _did_ win your battle, I shall have a little faith when I send you out on another mission. You are dismissed." They smiled as they all laughed. Zylus turned to Rynoh.

"How about we celebrate with a game of Space Ball?" They left. Lokar smiled evilly.

"So, my granddaughter is getting to be darker and darker by the second. Perfect. My plans always go my way. I always have everything calculated." He laughed evilly.

**At the Monastery**

Maya sat on her bed, holding her X-Reader.

"I can't believe it. They didn't get enough Kairu for an X-Drive, but _I_ did." She closed her eyes, nearly in tears. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one who's evil, even if I don't feel evil?" she held up her X-Reader, showing a Shadow Kairu X-Drive. "Why do I keep getting Shadow Kairu X-Drives?"

* * *

Having good X-Drives is only one half of a Kairu Challenge. The other half is the way you use them. Combining the three types of Attacks in the way that Team Battacor did would make anyone get a bit messed up, like we did. Battling like that is always a good way to go, as shown by our royal butt kicking, which I hope never to endure again.

* * *

**Next Time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_After a successful battle against the Radikor, Team Stax receives new X-Drives, and Ky gets a strange one called Time Cross. It isn't a Red, Blue, or Green Attack, and it's not a Violet Move, so no one is sure what its purpose is. Not knowing the repercussions, Master Boaddai forbids him to use it. What happens when Ky uses it anyway in a battle against Team Femmicore? What happens to him? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 10 The Time Line Cross!_


	10. Episode 10 The Timeline Cross

_I'm Ky, a Kairu Champion. I race around the world to find a powerful energy known as Kairu. Not long ago, Lokar unleashed a power called Shadow Kairu. After going on a journey, I found Prism Kairu, a force I thought had the power to change Shadow Kairu back into normal Kairu. After using it, instead of turning all the Shadow Kairu back, it only worked on Kairu that had already been found. The rest of it transformed into something not Shadow or Pure Kairu. This new Gray Kairu changes from good to bad depending on who has it. Lokar also has a new team of E-Teens that have a type of move called a Violet Move, which increases their Kairu strength during a battle. With the odds stacked against us, we have to press on to fight Lokar and save the world from him and his Dark Teams. My quest is to save the world from Lokar by conquering all types of Kairu, and to one day ascend to the level of_

**_REDAKAI!_**

* * *

Team Stax and Team Radikor were battling in the Dutch countryside, fully transformed. The Radikor were nearly beaten at this point, and only needed one final blow to be out.

"MAGMA BLAST!" Ky, as Metanoid, easily knocked over Team Battacor as all of their favorite monsters. They transformed back into their normal forms. Ky, Maya (as Infinita) and Boomer (as Froztok) transformed back into their normal forms. Ky smirked.

"Looks like we beat you guys in record time," he said as a joke about the very old and damaged grandfather clock they were next too, "and not a moment too soon either. Now, let's get the Kairu from this." Zane glared at Ky.

"We'll get you for this later Ky! We're down, but not out!" They disappeared. They all turned towards the clock and drained the Kairu from it. Maya smiled.

"Nice! I got a Green Attack called Pendulum Swing!" Boomer looked excited about his.

"Awesome! It's a Red Attack, Clock Hand Punch!" Ky looked a bit puzzled at his new X-Drive.

"That's strange. I think got a Blue Attack called Time Cross, but I'm not even sure. It's got so many different colors, red, blue, green, and a bunch of others, including purple, like the Violet Moves that Team Femmicore have. I think blue is the dominant color, but I'm not really sure." Maya looked over his shoulder at his X-Reader.

"That _is_ a weird Attack. The image isn't even describable. It looks kind of like a vortex of some sort, but at the same time, not. It's a bit confusing." She put her X-Reader away. "I suggest that you don't use that attack, at least not unless Master Boaddai says it's okay. If it directly involves time, then it could be really dangerous." Boomer nodded as he put his X-Reader away.

"Yeah, I mean, Time Cross? That sounds seriously dangerous. It could make time stop for all eternity for all we know!" Ky nodded as he put away his X-Reader.

"You guys are probably right about that, maybe not about what it does, but about the danger of it. Let's head back to the monastery."

**At the Monastery**

Master Boaddai waited for them to come out of the ship, smiling.

"I sense that you completed your mission." Ky nodded.

"Yeah, but I got this really weird attack. I can't even tell what attack it is! It could be a Violet Move for all I know." Master Boaddai looked a bit curious as he looked at Boomer and Maya.

"Did you receive an attack like this too?" Boomer shook his head.

"I got a cool Red Attack called Clock Hand Punch, not the one that Ky got." Maya nodded.

"And I got a Green Attack called Pendulum Swing. Neither of us got an X-Drive anything like what Ky has." Master Boaddai held out his hand.

"Can I see this new attack?" Ky nodded and handed over his X-Reader. Master Boaddai looked through until he found it. "Time Cross, hm? This is an X-Drive I've never seen before. I'll contact the other Redakai and see if they know anything about it. Until then, do _not_ use it at _all_. We have no idea what this attack might do, and its effects could be incredibly devastating." Ky nodded.

"I understand Master B." He nodded.

"Good, because I'm sensing another Kairu deposit in Russia." Boomer groaned a bit.

"But it's lunch time!" Keema walked over with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Well, I was gonna share these with Team Tiro after their training was over, but since they're still going to be in training for a few more minutes, you guys can have them and I'll just make some more! They're ham and cheddar cheese sandwiches on whole grain bread, with lettuce and tomato!" Boomer smiled.

"Awesome! Thanks Keema!" He grabbed the tray. Maya laughed.

"The only thing he likes better than fun is food!" Ky nodded.

"Now, let's go get some Kairu!" They ran back onto the X-Scaper and took off. Master Boaddai looked down at Keema.

"Keema, last I checked we didn't have any ham." Keema smiled.

"It came in the mail from Boomer's parents. It was frozen, but I thawed it out and cooked it properly, so don't worry about it!"

**In the X-Scaper**

Mookee had a sour look on his face as he drove the X-Scaper. Maya looked over at him as she ate her sandwich.

"What's wrong Mookee?" His face stayed sour.

"Oh nothing, just that my own nephew keeps taking over my job! I was gonna make a nice lunch from Fragilgashik (Fra-gil-ga-sheek)." Ky smiled.

"Don't worry about it Mookee. You still made awesome pancakes, and great biscuits and gravy. Besides, Keema usually works with Team Tiro anyway." Boomer nodded.

"No one could ever replace you Mookee!" He perked up a bit after that.

"Well, that's a relief! We're getting close to where the Kairu is, and since it's in northern Russia, I'm gonna turn on the heat coils." Ky nodded.

"We'd better suit up for the cold weather then." They left the room to get ready for the cold weather.

**In Russia**

Rueth, Mae, and Sara were trudging through the snow, the only thing other than the white landscape being the snow covered pine trees. Rueth had an all red coat with red snow pants, Mae wore a blue jacket and black snow pants, while Sara wore a yellow snow coat with brown snow pants. Rueth turned to Mae.

"Do you sense the Kairu anywhere nearby?" She nodded, smiling.

"We're getting really close! I don't sense anyone nearby though! That's no fun!" Sara glared as they walked further ahead.

"As long as we get the Kairu, I really don't care, unless we face opposition. Then, I'm ready for a battle." Mae stopped. She then pointed at the ground.

"The Kairu's down there. It must've been buried by the snow." Rueth smiled.

"Then let's go get it!" They started digging, eventually finding a Russian doll, filled with Kairu. Sara smiled.

"And no encounter with Team Stax."

"I wouldn't count your chicks before they hatch!" They turned around to see Team Stax in their snow gear. Ky was smirking. "You may have gotten here first, but we're gonna get the Kairu! Kairu Challenge!" They got into the proper position. Mae smiled.

"Yes! A battle! Challenge Accepted!" They got into proper position as well. Ky pulled out his X-Reader.

"METANOID! PLASMA EYES!" Maya got out hers.

"INFINITA! BANSHEE SCREAM!" Boomer got his out.

"FROZTOK! BLIZZARD AXES" Rueth pulled hers out.

"ROSENETARY! SAKURA SHURIKENS!" Mae pulled out her own.

"ETERNFLAMENIS! INFERNO CHAIN!" Sara got out hers.

"LEONESS! LION'S CLAWS!" They all stood and face each other. Rueth smiled.

"SAKURA SHURIKENS!" She hands out, which sent multiple pink cherry blossoms with a green glow flying through the air like shurikens at Ky, who dodged it. He smiled.

"Don't think I don't have any tricks up my own sleeves. ICE SPIKES!" She leaped back and avoided his attack, smiling.

"It seems we're still equal in skill. Shame that you don't have as good of X-Drives at I do. DUAL THORN SWORDS!" Two red swords that looked like they were made of giant thorns appeared in her hands. She threw her two swords at Ky.

"JET JUMP!" He soared over the swords, making them impale themselves in a nearby tree. Maya face Sara.

"Looks like we're still fighting each other." Sara glared at her.

"Who cares? I certainly don't! You Kairu Warriors for the Redakai are nothing but trouble for me and my whole life! LION'S CLAWS!" Maya easily avoided the attack.

"Okay then, time to get serious! BANSHEE SCREAM!" Sara jumped backwards to avoid the attack.

"Looks like you're gonna get some POISON FANGS!" A giant red snakehead with its teeth bared rushed at Maya. This time, she wasn't able to dodge the powerful Attack. The force of the attack knocked her over and into the snow. Boomer stood in front of Mae.

"Oh man, why do I always get the creepy one?" Mae smiled.

"Because those two don't want to fight you obviously, but I'm always willing to play with everybody! INFERNO CHAIN!" The flaming red chain quickly wrapped around Boomers ankles. He had an 'uh oh' look on his face as Mae pulled the chains back, making him fall over. "AIR RAID!" The bomb of air pockets only marked by their faint red glow quickly landed on Boomer before he could actually get up and prepare himself. He didn't even try to get up.

"I'm out of Kairu already!" Maya smiled.

"Then I'll just have to make it count for you. FIRE WHIPS!" Maya tried to aim the whips at Sara.

"Not gonna work on me Maya! WING SLASH!" The glowing red wing on Sara's arm created a powerful wind that made Maya's own attack go the other direction and made the whip wrap around her.

"I can't move!" Sara nodded.

"That was the point! SKY DIVE!" She sent a green falcon from her hand up into the sky, quickly coming back down and landing on Maya. The attack was a direct hit, and Maya's Fire Whips disappeared.

"It's no good! I'm out of Kairu too!" Ky looked at both his teammates, an angry look on his face.

_"Why do we get our butts handed to us every time we face them?! Why do they take us out so quickly,"_ he thought angrily to himself. He looked through his X-Reader, and his eyes settled on a certain attack. _"Master Boaddai told me not to use it, but my Inner Kairu tells me that it's the right move! It's risky, but it's my best shot according to my instincts!"_ He held up his hands. "TIME CROSS!" He was surrounded by a vortex like thing of multiple colors. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

"Ky. Ky! KY! Wake up Ky! Please be okay!" Ky slowly opened his eyes. He took his hand to his head, rubbing it as he sat up.

"Okay, I've got a massive headache. What just happened?" Two people were beside him, helping him up, but he couldn't really see who they were. Suddenly, a very grating voice hit his ears, one he never thought he'd hear as a friend again.

"I'm not sure. You were just enveloped in some weird vortex thing and then you were unconscious. You had us pretty worried there for a bit buddy." The other person nodded, her voice being much nicer on the ears than the other guy's.

"Yeah, don't scare us like that again, okay bro?" His eyes widened as he recognized the voices. He instantly got up and turned towards the two people.

"Rueth, Zane, what are you doing here?!" Rueth looked confused, while Zane looked worried. Rueth looked like she usually did, short of her belt having the Team Stax buckle, and the same thing for Zane.

"Ky, what's going on? My name's not Ruth, it's-"

"What happened here?" Master Boaddai walked out. Zane started explaining.

"None of us are sure. We were just practicing, and suddenly, Ky was enveloped with some weird vortex thing. Next thing we knew, he woke up and was calling her Ruth and acting like we're both his enemies." Ky shook his head.

"You guys are my enemies!" He pointed at Rueth. "You're Rueth, leader of Team Femmicore," he pointed at Zane, "and you got kicked out of the monastery because you broke the Kairu Code and joined Lokar to become the leader of Team Radikor!" He stopped pointing and got into a semi-fighting stance. "You guys must've used some sort of mind attack on Master Boaddai, but once I find Maya and Boomer we'll undo whatever you guys have done!" Master Boaddai looked concerned.

"Why would Maya and Boomer be here with us? Ky, I think you might've gotten some head trauma." Ky shook his head.

"Snap out of it Master B! I didn't suffer any head trauma! My teammates are Boomer and Maya, and they're my enemies," he pointed at Rueth and Zane, "don't you remember?!" Master Boaddai's face was firm.

"Ky, I sincerely hope you're pulling a prank of some sort. Maya has never been on this team, and Boomer was the one who had to leave the monastery for breaking the Kairu Code, not Zane. Maya is the leader of Team Femmicore, and Boomer is the leader of Team Radikor, not these two," he said, motioning towards Rueth and Zane. Ky shook his head, his face and eyes full of disbelief.

"No, that can't be true! Boomer is my best friend, and Maya-" Master Boaddai cut him off.

"Maya is Lokar's granddaughter. She grew up with him and he taught her how to be evil. Boomer broke the Kairu Code one too many times and was forced to leave the monastery." Before Master Boaddai got any further, Keema came out, holding a plate of sandwiches.

"Who wants some lunch?! I made some turkey and Swiss sandwiches on white bread with lettuce and mayo, some ham and cheddar cheese sandwiches on whole grain bread with lettuce and tomatoes, and then some roast beef sandwiches on rye bread with lettuce and mustard!" Rueth and Zane smiled.

"Nice Keema! You make the best food," Rueth said as she took a turkey sandwich. Zane nodded as he grabbed a ham sandwich.

"I agree." Ky looked even more confused, and was in a panic at this point.

"Where's Mookee?!" Rueth and Zane looked confused, while Master Boaddai looked curious, and Keema looked down right sad. Rueth gave Ky a questioning look.

"Mookee? Who's Mookee?" Zane nodded.

"First you're imagining things that never happened, and now you're imagining people! You really should get yourself checked out." Keema looked down at the ground, shocked and very sad looking.

"He's not imagining people." They all looked towards Keema. "Mookee was my uncle, but he died when Nervod blew up, or at the very least, he's missing, but I think it's the former at this point, because we found his X-Scaper, but not him. How did you know about him?" Ky's eyes widened.

"Mookee's…dead? What, is my dad dead too?" Master Boaddai looked very concerned as he tried to explain to Ky the truth.

"Ky, your father has been dead for several years. He disappeared while on a mission, but a few years ago, you recovered his body in Alaska. We tried everything we could to unfreeze him, but long after the ice melted he was still dead. We gave him a proper burial, the burial of a Redakai, for he was about to become one. Don't you remember?" Tears were in Ky's eyes.

"No, it, it can't be! My father's alive!" Rueth put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ky, you were the one who came to accept that fact first. I know it's hard, but pretending he's not dead won't bring Dad back." He wrenched his shoulder out of her grasp.

"You have no right to call him that! He's not even your father!" Rueth looked really hurt.

"Just because I don't remember him as well as you do doesn't mean he was any less my father!" Zane nodded.

"You can't just yell things like that at your sister." Ky's eyes widened.

"She's not my sister! My sister died a long time ago, when she was a baby and her name was Rue, not Rueth!" Rueth's face was filled with shock.

"I'm not dead, Dad is, and I have every right to call him Dad! Just because you're two years older and remember more doesn't mean I'm not allowed to call him that!" Master Boaddai put his hand on Ky's shoulder.

"Ky, I think you need to get some rest. You're confusing everything in your mind." His hand pulsed with a blue light before Ky collapsed on the ground. Rueth and Zane were shocked.

"Ky!" Master Boaddai turned to his other students.

"Don't worry, he's only asleep. Hopefully some rest will help him recover and sort out things in his mind." He then used his Inner Kairu to levitate Ky. "If he is still confused when he wakes up, then I will have to contact the Redakai and consult with them on this matter. Perhaps Lokar has developed a new weapon that we are unaware of, and he is using it on our best Warrior." Keema looked at the plate.

"So, I guess this means Ky won't be eating his sandwiches?"

**In Ky's Dream**

He was standing in an all black room, not sure where he was.

"Where am I?" Suddenly, Maya appeared before him. He smiled. "Maya! Thank goodness you're here!" She smiled at him.

"I'm not Maya." He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" She giggled a bit.

"I just look like this because of a part of you that understands how you feel about Maya, and a part that understand her role in the team." He still didn't understand it.

"What do you mean?" She smiled.

"I'm the part of you that realizes what's going on. I'm your voice of reason. Since usually that comes from Maya, I look like her. Or maybe it's just because you miss her _a lot_ right now, because you like her so much." Ky blushed.

"That's not true! I don't like Maya in that way!" He made his blush go away. "But what do you mean? What _is_ going on?" She kept that smile on her face, which was kind of creeping Ky out.

"When you used Time Cross, it did exactly what it sounds like. Crossed time, but not as in time travel. You crossed another Ky's timeline, where Maya is, or should I say 'I am', evil, Boomer got kicked out and became evil, where Rue lived, where your dad died and never became a Redakai, and where Zane stayed at the monastery. What I'm not sure about is if you're body crossed too, or just your mind and soul, but I'm guessing the latter, because you weren't wearing a snowsuit when you woke up." His eyes widened.

"Wait, but if I don't have _my_ X-Reader-"

"Then you can't use Time Cross to get back to your own timeline. You'll be stuck here until the day you die." He looked down at his hands.

"What have I done? I shouldn't have used Time Cross! I can't believe I thought it was a good idea in any universe!" Maya put a hand on his shoulder.

"But, you've learned some valuable information from this. You've learned that Rueth is really Rue, you're little sister." Ky shook his head.

"That could be in just this universe." Maya shook her head, still smiling.

"No, Rueth has to be Rue. Why else would she fight in the exact same way as you, even without growing up with you? Why else would she be so good, even with growing up under Lokar's tutelage? And why else would they look exactly alike unless they were the same person?" Ky thought about that.

"You're right! But how did she end up with Lokar?" She smiled and leaned to her right.

"You're just gonna have to find out for yourself! Even I don't know that, and I'm the part of you that makes sense of things. But, I'm gonna have to go now, you're waking up." She started fading away.

"Maya, wait!" His eyes opened as he shot up from his bed. "MAYA!" Master Boaddai, Rue, and Zane were sitting by his bed. Master Boaddai looked concerned.

"You didn't see Maya in your mind, did you? Her powers are growing far too strong, as I feared they would. We must make some sort of counter measure to defend against them." Ky shook his head.

"No. It wasn't really Maya. It was my voice of reason, but it just looked like Maya, because she's the voice of reason on Team Stax a majority of the time. It, as Maya, figured out what was going on." He then related everything he had been told by 'Maya' in his dream. Master Boaddai nodded at the end of it.

"That makes sense. If any of that is true, then that Time Cross attack must be very dangerous." His eyes widened.

"Time Cross!" He grabbed his X-Reader and went through it, only to find that it wasn't there at all. "No, it's not there! There's no chance that I can return to my own timeline." Rue smiled.

"Well, think on the bright side. Even if your old friends are evil and if you lost dad, you've still got me and Zane, plus Mom." His eyes widened.

"Mom's…alive?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Isn't she alive in your timeline?" He looked down at the bed.

"In my timeline, Mom died not long after giving birth to you, about two weeks later." Rue's hand flew up to her face in shock.

"She did? And I, I did that?" He looked up and smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. She was already sick. Where is she anyway?" Zane spoke up.

"She's training her own team of Kairu Warriors, Team Tiro." His eyes widened.

"That can't be, oh wait, right, different timeline. Wait, only Redakai can train Kairu Warriors, so that means…" Rue nodded.

"Yep! Mom's a Redakai, and the first woman to elevated to that status." Ky smiled.

"Can I see her?!" Master Boaddai smiled.

"She's actually coming today so that Team Tiro can train with you and learn from you." There was the sound of footsteps coming. "In fact, they should be arriving just about now."

"Ky? Rue? Where are you?" In walked a woman with long brown hair, bright, violet eyes, and wearing the uniform of a Redakai. Ky couldn't help but smile.

"Mom!" He got out of bed and ran over to hug her. She was a bit surprised.

"You're usually not this excited to see me Ky. Did something happen?" There were tears on his face. Team Tiro rushed in.

"Zane!" They all clung to him. Rue smiled to herself.

"Newbie friendly." Master Boaddai turned to Ky and his mother.

"Rachael, there's something you should know. This isn't your son." She glared at him and gave him a look like he was crazy.

"Of course it's my son! What's wrong with you Boaddai?!" Ky let go of his mom and stepped back as Zane, Master Boaddai, and Rue left with Team Tiro.

"He's right. I'm not your Ky." She looked confused.

"What's going on?" They both sat down on the bed as Ky explained what had happened and how things were in his timeline. She covered her mouth and part of her nose with both of her hands as tears streamed down her face. "So, you're saying that Ky, _my_ Ky, is gone for good?" He nodded.

"It seems to be like that." Expecting rejection for not really being her son, Ky was surprised when she wrapped him up in a big hug.

"It must be so hard for you, losing your father twice, and losing your best friends. Even if you're not my Ky, I'll still be there for you, just like I would be if I had given birth to you myself." Ky teared up a little and hugged back.

* * *

"What should we do about this?" Master Boaddai was sitting in front of the other Redakai, though only in their astral projections. Master Quantis thought about that.

"None of us have ever heard of this Time Cross attack, but with Ky's behavior, it would make sense. It's not beyond belief that Laenna would entrust you with her daughter either, perhaps in our timeline, she tried but didn't succeed in getting her out, but in this Ky's timeline, she did. But I can't think of a solution for this." Master Atoch shook his head.

"Neither can I. Without the X-Drive responsible for this, we can't even begin to solve the problem." Suddenly, Master Boaddai thought of something.

"Atoch, isn't Ekayon somewhere in Germany?" He nodded.

"Yes, he is. Why?"

"Perhaps after he collects the Kairu, he can head to where Ky said the Kairu deposit was, in the Netherlands. If the clock that Ky described has Kairu in it, and Ekayon gains the same X-Drive that Ky used to get here, Ekayon can simply transfer it to Ky, and he can use it again." Master Quantis shook his head.

"It's too risky. We might still end up with a different Ky altogether, perhaps even one that's evil and works for Lokar, or maybe he's good and we are the evil ones. That much of a mixture in the timeline is too much." Master Boaddai nodded.

"Which is why Ky will use the X-Drive here. Although it may not be time to meet, this is a very crucial event. We can't leave the wrong Ky in the wrong timeline. It could cause a great amount of damage if this is not corrected soon. We must meet, and we must put the Kys back in the right timelines. Hopefully, the Master Boaddai in this Ky's timeline will be thinking the same thing. If that's the case, then we will surely succeed." Master Atoch nodded.

"This could be very risky, but it is the best solution." Master Quantis nodded.

"Alright. We will head to the monastery immediately. Let's just hope that Lokar doesn't know about what we're doing."

**In Lokar's Lair**

Lokar (as he is in season 1) laughed as he looked at all of the Redakai in their Astral forms through his own third eye (mental).

"They think that such an event would go unnoticed by me? They really have grown quite foolish in these past few years. Well, I know exactly what to do. "Maya! Boomer!" Both of them came to face Lokar, looking relatively the same, but with an evil expression on both of their faces. Maya smiled evilly.

"Yes grandfather?"

"It seems as if there's been a disturbance in time. Ky has switched timelines with another Ky, one whom you were friends with, and on Team Stax with, rather than on your separate teams of Team Radikor and Team Femmicore. I want you two to work together and go to the Netherlands to collect a Kairu deposit. No one has actually detected this Kairu deposit yet, but I'm sure when you get closer, you'll be able to sense it Maya. If not, then you are to suppress your Inner Kairu so that you won't be detected, and to follow Ekayon. Once you get the Kairu, you can come and watch as this new Ky's suspicion of his own team makes it fall apart, as well as know that Team Stax in another timeline is falling apart." They nodded.

"Yes Master Lokar."

"Yes grandfather."

"Dismissed." They left, and Lokar laughed evilly.

**In the Netherlands**

Ekayon stood right next to the grandfather clock, full of Kairu. He smiled.

"Perfect. No E-Teens, no mess." He got out his X-Reader and collected the Kairu. "No, that's Pendulum Swing, a Green Attack, that's Clock Hand Punch, a Red Attack, ah, here it is! Time Cross, that unknown Attack."

"Sorry Ekayon, but you're gonna have to hand over that X-Drive right now!" He turned to see Boomer and Maya. He smiled.

"Well, if it isn't Lokar's granddaughter, and the expelled student. What brings you here? I've already got the Kairu." He spun around his X-Reader. Maya smiled evilly.

"I'm declaring a Kairu Gamble!" Ekayon looked confused.

"A Kairu what now?" Boomer smiled evilly as well.

"A Kairu Gamble is like a Kairu Showdown, but both opponents have to put up an X-Drive requested by the opponent. The winner gets the X-Drive they requested." Ekayon shook his head.

"In that case, I'm gonna decline. I'm not going to do something as stupid as putting a vital X-Drive at risk. Do you realize what's on the line with this X-Drive?" Boomer nodded.

"Oh yeah, we understand! A Ky that won't be able to fight us will stay here, while the Ky that actually can fight us will stay there. With both Kys being distrustful of their teams, in another universe or not, then both teams will eventually crumble apart." Maya elbowed him.

"Shut up Boomer! You're going to give away grandfather's plan!" She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes, I swear that you're really a good guy, and a dumb one at that!" He glared at her.

"Oh yeah?! Well, I know that you sometimes let Ky win because you like him!" She blushed instantly.

"I do _not_ like Ky! He's the _enemy_, and not just an enemy, but a thorn in my grandfather's side!" Ekayon took this chance to sneak off, still owning the wanted X-Drive. Boomer pulled out a big one.

"Yeah, well I think that if you didn't grow up with Lokar, you'd be just as much of a good guy as Ky!" She gasped.

"Take that back!" He smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just as soon as you say I'm not like a good guy!" She smirked.

"Fine, if you admit that you're in love with Sara!" He blushed.

"I _don't_ like Sara!" Maya suddenly realized something.

"Wait a minute, he's gone!" She glared at Boomer. "You let him get away with the X-Drive! Now grandfather will be very angry!" Boomer glared at her.

"Me?! This all started with you yelling at me saying I was like a good guy!" She rolled her eyes.

"If you hadn't been an idiot and revealed grandfather's plan, then I wouldn't have yelled at you!"

"Well, now we've gotta do something to make it look like we lost to Ekayon!" Maya smiled evilly.

"I know exactly what to do! BANSHEE SCREAM!"

**At the Monastery**

Ekayon came to the monastery, holding his X-Reader. Opening the doors, he saw all the Redakai, including Ky's mom, sitting in a circle, with Ky standing in the middle. He smiled as he saw Ekayon.

"It's good to know one thing is the same in this timeline." Ekayon smiled.

"If I hadn't been told the story, I'd never realize you were a different Ky." He smiled.

"Out of curiosity, did we kick Imperiaz butt the first time we went on a quest together?" He nodded.

"And I insulted the princess's shoes?" Ky nodded.

"Yes! That's it! It's good to know that some things don't change no matter what." They high-fived each other. Master Boaddai cleared his throat.

"It is time for you to go home Ky, and for us to get our known Ky back. Ekayon, give him the X-Drive." Ekayon nodded as he pulled out his X-Reader. Ky pulled out his, and Ekayon transferred Time Cross to Ky. Master Boaddai nodded. "Now, step outside of the circle. No one would want another mishap in the time streams." Ekayon nodded and stood back. Ky used the attack once again.

"TIME CROSS!" As the attack enveloped him, the Redakai all closed their eyes and focused their Inner Kairu. As they went through the process, each of the Redakai felt themselves connect to their own versions of themselves in the other timeline, but Rachael shed a tear, for it wasn't another version of herself that she felt.

**In the Timeline Cross**

Ky opened his eyes to find himself in some sort of vortex.

"I can't believe I missed all this on the way there!"

"Neither can I! It _does_ look pretty cool." He looked forward and saw another version of himself floating towards him. They shook hands. "Hey there me. You're looking handsome." Ky smiled.

"Same to you handsome!" They both laughed as they let go and spun to go the other way. The other Ky smiled.

"You know, if things had gone the way they did in your world, things would be pretty awesome. I can't believe that Maya's really that cool. If only she was like that where I came from." Ky smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you can help her be good. I never actually met up with her, but I'm positive she's good at heart, not evil. Just talk to her, and she'll come around." Ky nodded.

"I hope that works. I must tell you, you're a lucky guy to have your Maya. She's a really good kisser." Ky was in shock, and looked really mad.

"WHAT?! YOU KISSED MAYA?!" Ky laughed.

"I knew it! I wasn't sure, but the fact that there were more pictures of you with Maya than anything else, so I kinda figured it out. I didn't actually kiss her. That's your job, not mine. My job is to make sure _my_ Maya and Boomer wake up and be good, and to make sure Maya realizes she likes me, just like how your Maya likes you, and just like how you like her."

"I do NOT like Maya that way!" Ky laughed.

"Keep telling yourself that! And Rue doesn't really like Ekayon and will totally admit to it."

"WHAT?!" Before Ky could answer himself, they both blacked out.

"Ky. Ky! KY! Please wake up!" Ky slowly opened up his eyes, only to see Maya standing over him. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"Did that really just happen? I can't believe I was in a timeline where you and Boomer were evil. That is just _too_ freaky!" She smiled, relieved. Then, she gave him a death hug.

"Ky, thank the Kairu you're okay!" He felt like he could barely breathe.

"Maya, you're crushing my lungs!" Her eyes widened.

"Oh, sorry." She and Boomer helped him up. Boomer smiled.

"It's good to have you back buddy, and not trying to beat us up!" Ky nodded.

"Good to be back were Rueth and Zane aren't my team members instead of you. As much as I wish that Zane hadn't gotten kicked out of the monastery, I'd much rather have that then lose you guys!" Boomer teared up.

"Aw! Group hug!" Maya and Ky gladly accepted the hug from Boomer. After they were done, the Redakai had mostly left, but Connor remained.

"Ky, I'm so glad you're back son!" Ky turned to his father and hugged him, tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad too. In the other timeline, you didn't survive the incident in Alaska. It was like losing you all over again." He let go of his father. "But, there was one thing I found out in the other timeline. Rueth is Rue, isn't she?" Connor nodded.

"Yes, she is. At least, that's my theory, but I have yet to actually meet her, so I could be wrong." Ky shook his head.

"No, because in that alternate timeline, I saw Mom and Rue. When they stood next to each other, they almost looked like the exact same person." Connor was a bit surprised.

"So that was Rachael I felt in the other timeline. Was she happy?" Ky nodded.

"She was plenty happy with Rue and her own version of me." Master Boaddai walked over to Ky.

"I'm glad that you're back and that you've uncovered some very important information, but you still disobeyed my orders, and caused a great deal or trouble that wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had just listened to what I said. You must be punished for that Ky. Hand over the X-Drive." Ky nodded as he pulled out his X-Reader, transferring the attack to Master Boaddai's X-Reader. "Now, as punishment, you have to eat whatever Mookee wants to cook tonight, as well as clean off the X-Scaper by yourself." Ky smiled.

"After being in a timeline where Mookee was gone, I'd be glad to eat whatever he cooks." Everyone was shocked at that.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Having powerful attack can be a great thing, but when you don't know how to use them, it's best to just leave them alone, rather than find out about the consequences the hard way, especially when you can't even tell what type of attack it is. Always stick to attacks you know in battle, and only use newer ones once you've gotten used to using them in practice.

* * *

**Next time on Redakai: The Dark Team**

_We take a look in what happens on this end of the timeline cross, when a Ky whose enemies are Maya and Boomer ends up with a Maya and Boomer who are his friends. Will this Ky be able to figure out when the timelines split? Will Maya still like this Ky, even though he's not the same as hers? Will this Ky be happy or confused about his dad? Find out in the next episode of Redakai: The Dark Team Episode 11 The Flip Side!_


End file.
